In Love and War
by WheresUrMoose
Summary: Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger story...begins during fifth book/film...obviously its AU in a way...please review folks...
1. Torn

I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: this is set during Order of Pheonix...at end...after Sirius's death...in this story Tonks was killed at the ministry as well...by the same bitch, Bellatrix. If this story blows at first, please forgive me...i really love the idea i've got for this plot I just don't quite know how to go about it...try to stick through it with me...this is obviously AU. Also, I'm not sure on the timing of Harry's outburst here so forgive me if I'm off on that...it's been a while since I read this book.**

In Love and War

Chapter One: Torn

He sat at the bar in Hog's Head, drinking his emotions away. Wondering what all was going to happen now. He felt like so much of him was gone. Sirius was a brother to him. He felt a sudden flare of anger at himself. Harry had to be hurting so much more than he was. It was less fair to Harry than him. Sirius was the only thing close to a father Harry had had. He couldn't fathom how angry Harry probably was at him for trying to stop him from chasing Bellatrix. And then there was Nymphadora. He was merely glad she hadn't been too depressed before that fight at the ministry. She'd still been hoping for him. He felt like everything had fallen apart again, the way it had the first time. He wasn't certain how much more he could take. He went to drink another shot of Firewhiskey when a hand took his last one away. He looked up into the eyes of Aberforth.

"No more." said the elderly man drinking the shot himself.

"Please, don't do that to me right now. Pour me another." said Remus, his voice somewhat dead.

"No."

"Dammit, Aberforth. I've got a good reason." argued Remus, he was angry but his voice didn't fully betray his frustration.

"I won't watch you drown yourself. I know what all happened. Sirius wouldn't want to watch you do this to yourself. Knock it off. You were always the smart one Remus, don't start bein stupid now." said Aberforth, strongly resembling his brother for a moment.

"Then sell me the bloody bottle and I do so elsewhere." said Remus, deciding to fully give up.

"Remus, you don't quit that easily. The words comin out of your mouth right now are proof that you've already had too much." said Aberforth.

"You gonna sell me that bottle or not?" asked Remus, ignoring Aberforth's statement.

"No. Go upstairs and sleep this off."

"Fine. I'll go to the Three Broomsticks then." said Remus getting up and stumbling to the door. Aberforth put the bottle away and hoped that Madam Rosemerta wouldn't allow Remus to drink when he reached the little pub. He debated for a moment then decided to send an owl to the castle. If anyone would be able to talk sense into the man or at least convince him to sleep it would be Albus.

"Expecto Patronum." he said. A silvery goat appeared.

"Remus Lupin needs your assistance. He's at the Three Broomsticks." said Aberforth, he sent the goat off toward his brother's office in Hogwarts.

Remus opened the door to the pub and ignored the small amount of people that looked at him. He could handle that, he had done so for a long time. Madame Rosemerta gave him an odd look when he sat at the bar.

"Firewhiskey, please. At least two shots." he said. She gave him a stern look. Before she could pour it Albus Dumbledoor walked in and sat next to Remus.

"I would like you to accompany me back to my office for a few moments." said Albus.

"I don't want lectures on my behavior right now Albus. I just wanna get drunk." slurred Remus.

"You're already accomplished that, Remus. And I'm not asking for your permission to come to the castle. As the head of the Order and your friend, I'm ordering you." said Albus, quite sternly. Remus turned to him.

"Fine." he said quietly after being x-rayed for a few moments. Albus grabbed the man's arm and disapperated into his office. Remus hunched over and nearly puked for a moment then straightened up and looked at Albus.

"Have a seat, Remus." said Albus. Remus sat down.

"You're not gonna say anything I haven't already heard hundreds of times before." said Remus.

"Alright then. If you truly have no care to hear me repeat wonderful truths about you then I suggest you go get some rest." said Albus after a sigh. Remus was confused, Albus never gave up these arguments like that.

"What? Really?" asked Remus before he could stop himself. His head was beginning to spin badly. Being confused wasn't helping it at all.

"If you really don't want to hear me explain to you again how wonderful you are then go to bed. You don't want to hear that you're a good man, better friend, and all around beautiful person and that you're not at fault for recent events then go to bed. I've no wish to argue with you while you're intoxicated." said Albus, a sad expression on his face.

"Where could I sleep? Hospital Wing?" asked Remus.

"Yes. Good night, Remus." said Albus, sadness in his voice. Remus got up and made his way to the big door. He stopped, noticing many broken objects lying about. He turned back to Albus.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Harry rightfully gave me the lecture I deserved. The young man inherited two very explosive tempers that he's been holding in for quite a while." said Albus.

"I don't doubt that. His tempers, I mean. Goodnight, Albus." said Remus leaving and closing the door behind him. He slowly stumbled toward the Hospital Wing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a window looking out at the forest. Ron put a comforting arm around Harry.

"You alright, mate?" asked Ron.

"Not really, Ron." said Harry, not looking at him. Hermione lay her head on Harry's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Harry." Hermione's eyes were slightly red. She had been crying over Sirius just as much as Harry had. Her voice wasn't as raw as his though.

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna go to bed." said Harry. He got up and disappeared down the hallway to go back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm worried about him." said Ron.

"He'll be okay eventually. He's not mad at us either, he's just...hurt." said Hermione. She scooted over to Ron and he put his arm around her the way he had Harry. She started crying again and Ron hugged her. She cried into his shoulder for a moment then sat back. They looked out toward the Shrieking Shack off in the distance.

"I'll never forget when we first met him. I've still got the marks to prove it." said Ron. Hermione laughed.

"Me neither." said Hermione.

"Were you afraid of Lupin at all after that night?" asked Ron, randomly.

"Not really. No. The wolf and Lupin are two different beings. He's way too kind of a person for them to ever be the same. Why? Were you?" asked Hermione.

"A little bit. Then I just kinda felt sad for him."

"I hope he's doing alright." said Hermione, suddenly realizing that he'd be taking this just as hard as Harry.

"Me too."

"Where did that question come from anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, well. Just that night. I mean, he did kinda transform and attack us the same night we met Sirius." said Ron.

"That's true." said Hermione.

"Well, you ready to go back?" asked Ron.

"No, you go ahead. Check up on Harry." said Hermione wanting to be in her thoughts for a while. She liked this window.

"You won't stay out here all night will you?" asked Ron.

"No, I'll be in soon. Goodnight." said Hermione. She hugged Ron and he left. She sat there, thinking about that same night. Now, she was just as worried about Lupin as she was Harry though. She wondered where he was. How he was handling things. She hoped he wasn't alone, he'd need a friend to help him cope with this. Then again, his oldest and newest friend were the ones that were just killed. It wasn't fair. Certainly not to Harry but not Lupin either. For either of them to go through what they had during their lives and both lose someone that important to them. Before she got up she heard someone walking at the end of the hall. She wished she had the map. If it was Malfoy she was probably gonna push him out the window. Staring down the hallway she saw a man stumbling, he tripped over something and fell into a suit of armour. She got up and jogged down the hall to see if whoever it was, was okay. As she neared she recognized him.

"Oh, are you okay Professor?" she asked, she hadn't spoken to him much and so was still used to calling him professor. She knelt by him and he slowly sat up and squinted at her.

"I'm not a professor anymore, Hermione." he said, he chuckled. She could smell the whiskey on him.

"Sir, are you ... drunk?" asked Hermione, as delicately as possible.

"Chilty as garged." said Remus, he began to laugh.

"Sir,.." she asked slowly, concerned.

"You know, Sirius said that all the time when we'd drink. That was one of his sayings. Always made us laugh." said Remus, he stopped chuckling and sadness crossed his face once more.

"Are you hurt? Did any of the armour fall on you or anything?" asked Hermione.

"It doesn't matter." said Remus, waving his hand. Hermione suddenly felt slightly angry and wasn't certain why.

"It does matter!" she snapped at him. He looked up at her surprised.

"It doesn't." he argued, drunkenly.

"It does! You're important."

"Don't try to make me feel better Hermione. I'm not in the mood." said Remus.

"I don't bloody well care. Don't be so hard on yourself. I understand that you're hurt-"

"You don't understand a thing! I'm a monster. I hurt people. I lose people. I can't save a damn person I care about regardless of how hard I try. I'm not worth a thing. I hate myself and everyone else should let me go because I don't want to try anymore." he snapped. Hermione wasn't certain what had possessed her but she grabbed the front of his jacket and shook him.

"Remus Lupin. You listen to me right now. You are _not _a monster. The wolf is not you. He is part of you yes, but he's not you. You've not hurt a single person. Yes you lose people. We all lose people. It's part of life. Yes, you've lost a lot of people way earlier than you were supposed to but that is _not _your fault! You are worth so much more than you will ever know. You were the best teacher my year ever had and probably ever will. You were a wonderful friend regardless of your slight disbelief in Sirius not having betrayed Harry's parents. You've been somewhat of a father figure to Harry although even he doesn't realize it. You helped save my and my friend's lives a few hours ago regardless of losing Sirius and Tonks. You are a wise, kind, caring, good, and loving man. Don't you dare say you hate yourself or that you're done trying. None of us that care about you are going to ever let you go." said Hermione. She froze, still not sure what had taken over her just then.

"You really believe all that?" asked Remus, almost hopeful.

"Yes, yes I do." she said firmly. Letting go of his jacket.

"Thank you." he said his blue/gray eyes on hers. He pulled her into a hug before she could do or say anything. She guessed it was due to the alcohol but hugged him back regardless. She'd never actually made physical contact with him before but for some reason really enjoyed hugging him. He didn't want to let go of her. He wasn't certain why. He felt a wave of compassion for her. Remembering who she was he pulled back. She reluctantly let go.

"Where were you going anyway?" asked Hermione as they got up to break the awkward silence.

"Hospital Wing. Albus told me to bunk there for the night." said Remus taking a moment to get steady. They walked in silence to the Wing. Madam Pomfrey met them.

"Well, interesting company. Too many drinks Remus?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." he said.

"I'm so sorry about Sirius, dear. I remember when he and James would come in here and sit with you while you recovered. He was a dear friend to you." she said, pulling him into her own comforting hug. She let go and led him to a bed.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." he said, taking off his jacket.

"Get some rest Remus." she said.

"Goodnight, Professor." said Hermione.

"I know I'm drunk but I do remember saying that I'm not a professor anymore." said Remus, half grinning at her. She smiled back, happy to see him somewhat happy.

"Sorry. Goodnight, Remus." said Hermione. She found she liked his smile a bit more than she thought she should.

"Goodnight, Hermione. Thanks again. That meant a lot to me." he said, untucking his shirt.

"Well, you mean a lot to me." she said before thinking how the words would sound. He seemed too intoxicated to take notice though. She left him and walked toward the exit.

"Are you alright, Dear?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, I'm okay." said Hermione.

"How did you come to be down here?"

"He fell in the hallway. I saw him and wanted to see if he was okay."

"Oh, I'll have to check and make sure he hasn't broken anything." said Pomfrey.

"I think he's okay. Goodnight, Madam Pomfrey."

"Goodnight, Dear. You get some rest too." she said, bustling back to her room. Hermione slowly made her way through the castle back to her dormitory. Not falling asleep for a while. Her mind on her former professor. She'd admit, she had a bit of a crush on him when he taught but she'd always shrugged it off. Perhaps it was more than that. His thoughts didn't go too far, he passed out quickly. Only one shoe had been kicked off before he dropped onto the bed and fell asleep himself to unsettling nightmares concerning his late best friends.

****(hope you enjoyed that...leave me a review please...I need all the feedback I can get...I'm also open to suggestions...not promising I'll use them but I welcome them...if you get any ideas...and...the rating will stay M for the sake of the possible smutty content of later chapters...next chapter will be up when I get the inspiration...just a tip, reviews are very inspiring...)****


	2. Recovering

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: sorry for the wait on an update folks..and i'm sad to say it may be awhile until i update again...losin my internet temporarily. I'll post again as soon as i can. and sirius's death in this was the death in the film...i don't like his death in the book...in a straight fight he could've easily taken that bitch...in the film she hits him while his back is turned...that seemed more realistic to me...**

In Love and War

Chapter Two: Recovering

Hermione came out of her daze as she heard others in her dormitory getting up and packing. She hadn't slept. She'd been thinking all night. Not about school, about what was happening around her. Memories of the night they'd met Sirius again, worrying about Harry, and wondering why she couldn't get her ex-professor out of her mind. She hoped her crush wasn't resurfacing. It would start to be too awkward. She wanted to go visit Remus but knew it was probably too early. He had been really drunk and upset. She got up as well and tried to push everything out of her mind as she began to pack her things. An hour later she had triple checked that she had all her things packed she made her way down to the common room. Few others were down there already. She figured going to breakfast was better than sitting alone in the common room.

xxxxxxx

Remus slowly opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't as the light in the hospital wing made his head ache even more. He closed them again and tried to remember all that had transpired the night before. As everything that had made him start drinking came back to him, he almost wished he hadn't woken up. His nightmare, which happened to be the rewatching Sirius fall through the veil, was reality. It had happened. He remembered watching the curse hit him after hearing Bellatrix's shout, grabbing Harry, and watching Bellatrix murder Tonks right after, then Harry escaping his grip and chasing Lestrange. He remembered watching Harry charge after her as sadness engulfed him and felt guilt hit as well, thinking he'd just let the boy run to his death too. Thinking he'd failed everything and everyone. He tried to figure out how much he had drank to make his memory of the rest of the night so fuzzy. He figured he might as well get out of the castle before Dumbledoor dismissed the students for their summer. Keeping his eyes closed, he sat up, his head spun immediately. After a few minutes he opened his eyes again and adjusted to the brightness. Before he could do anything else Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a bottle of something for him to drink.

"Good morning." she said, smiling.

"Mornin." he grunted. She put the bottle in his hand.

"Drink this, dear. It should take away the headache and nausea." she said.

"Thanks." he mumbled. He drank it all in one gulp. It tasted like dirty water. He grimaced and set the bottle down.

"The headmaster would like to see you before you left and I advise you to get some breakfast." she said, walking away. Looking down he noticed he had one shoe on.

"Bloody hell." he muttered. He could feel the headache and all beginning to go away and was grateful for it. He pulled his other shoe on before fixing his clothes. Standing up, he slowly made his way from the hospital wing. Looking at his watch, he decided it was early enough to go eat. There wouldn't be barely any students in the great hall at this hour.

"Goodbye Madam Pomfrey, thanks for all the help." he shouted before walking out. As he made his way into the great hall he figured he tried to decide where he should eat. Upon entering, he found there was two students at the Ravenclaw table and only one at the Gryffindor table. Other than that the hall was empty. Looking closer he realized that the Gryffindor student was Hermione. He briefly remembered seeing her the night before, he didn't remember what they talked about or how he'd even run into her though. It was like a snapshot memory. She was fiddling with her food and staring out into space. He walked over toward her and sat down across from her. She came out of her daze when he sat down, dropping her fork in surprise. It clattered to the floor.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." said Remus.

"Oh, it's okay." she said, picking it back up and using a cleaning charm so it would still be usable.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something. You don't mind if I eat with you do you?" he asked.

"Not at all." she said.

"Thanks. Um, I'm not quite sure how to go about this. I'm not very proud of how drunk I was last night. Which is why I wanted to talk to you." he said, obviously not keen on the subject but knew he needed to talk about it. He helped himself to some food while he spoke.

"You don't remember anything do you?" she asked.

"Not really. I've got some like, snapshot kinda memories. I don't really remember anything though. I went into the Three Broomsticks at about nine thirty and started drinking quite heavily. I don't remember coming up to the castle at all." he said, a bit of shame passing on his face.

"Well, I don't know much either." said Hermione, wishing he remembered the things she'd said to him. She wasn't sure she was brave enough to tell him those things again.

"I wanted to know how you came into the picture. When did I run into you? What did we do?" he asked slightly remembering hugging her, and worried about it. He didn't remember how far that had went and needed to know he hadn't done anything stupid.

"Well, I was sitting at a window and you stumbled down the hallway. I helped you up, you said a few things-"

"Like what? Sorry to interrupt but, what did I say?" he asked anxiously. Worried about having said something inappropriate.

"Well, just a few things." said Hermione, not wanting to repeat the awful things he'd said about himself.

"Hermione, I won't be upset or anything if they're not good things. Well, I won't be upset with you anyway. Please tell me." he said, now really worried. _Oh Christ, I probably hit on her or made some stupid sexual remarks. I'll never drink again if I did, I swear it. _He thought.

"Well, I don't remember what you said word for word. Mainly you were just cutting yourself down. Saying how you've failed and hurt everyone and that you're not worth anything." said Hermione, quietly.

"I, I did?" he asked, surprised and a bit relieved. He couldn't get over how upset she seemed by this though.

"Yeah. So I gave you a little lecture about how good a person you are, how you've not hurt anyone, and how you matter more than you know to all of us." she said looking back up at him. The look of sudden compassion on his face gave her butterflies. He was looking at her with such gratefullness and affection she thought he might have kissed her were they closer. She wished he would have. _No, that's ridiculous. No I don't. But, I think I kinda do. _She thought, internally arguing with herself.

"You, you did?" he asked. He couldn't believe she'd tried to reason with him about that. That she cared that much. He wanted to hug her again.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Thank you. That means a lot. It truly does." he said.

"You don't have to thank me, Remus. It's the truth." she said. He liked hearing her say his name, in more ways than one. He pushed that thought aside, regarding it as the wolf's thoughts not his own.

"What, um, what else happened?" he asked.

"You pulled me into a hug. Then I helped you up and walked to the hospital wing with you. Madam Pomfrey gave you a bed. I left before you had gone to sleep." she said, holding back a smile when she remembered the hug.

"Wow. I'm sorry you had to see me like that Hermione."

"It's okay, Remus. Everyone has bad days."

"It's not okay. I'm obviously someone you trust, I shouldn't let emotions overwhelm logic. I shouldn't have let my grief drown me in alcohol. Are you alright? It can't have been fun seeing your past professor in such an awful state and having to help him get up." said Remus, still ashamed of himself.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm glad I was there. You might have stayed on the floor with that suit of armour you ran into all night if I wasn't there. That wouldn't have been fair to you."

"I'd have deserved it." said Remus. Hermione felt the anger she'd felt last night coming back.

"No, Remus you didn't. Everything you do is for everyone else. You just lost your best friend. You're allowed to take a night off when something like that happens. Your life is already hard enough, don't be so hard on yourself as well. It's not right. Don't you ever be that ashamed of yourself again. At least not around me. I don't wanna have to give you this talk again." said said, she nearly clapped a hand to her mouth at the end though. His soft blue/gray eyes were watching her with surprise and affection again, this time soberly. She looked into them and didn't want to look away.

"Okay. Understood. I'll try to not be so hard on myself. You know who you just reminded me of?" he asked her, he smiled. She smiled back, she liked it when he smiled.

"Professor Dumbledoor?" she asked.

"No, Harry's mother. She used to give me such a speech all the time after a full moon. I really had to start being kinder to myself after awhile because she threatened to hex me if I didn't. And she would've. Would you?" he asked, grinning slyly.

"I might." said Hermione. She laughed and he chuckled. Before he could speak a man they hadn't previously noticed walking towards them, stopped behind Remus. It was Snape.

"Good morning, professor." she Hermione, in a cheery voice. Remus turned.

"Morning, Severus." he said. He seemed to be in a much better mood now.

"Good morning, indeed. You know, I'd have thought you'd still be crying over Black, Lupin. For how much of a wonderful person he was. Apparently the ministry believes so as well, they cleared his name if you didn't know." said Severus. Remus didn't let Snape get to him.

"Well, I got most of my grief out last night. I'm glad the ministry has begun to open their eyes more. I doubt you came down here to inform me of them clearing Sirius's name though." said Remus.

"Right, Albus would like a word." said Snape.

"Yes, I know. I was told to see him before I left. Does he need me right now?"

"Yes, he would like to speak with you now." said Snape, he obviously wasn't happy being a messenger.

"Alright. Well, it was nice talking with you Hermione. Perhaps we can chat again soon." said Remus turning back to her.

"Hopefully. Send me an owl over the summer. Harry and Ron don't answer my letters very often." said Hermione, not entirely caring how that sounded.

"I think I will. Have a good summer." he said. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He felt something in his chest, a sort of longing to stay with her.

"Bye." she said. He waved as he left the hall with Snape. Once out of earshot Snape started conversation.

"So, enjoying an intense discussion with Miss-Know-It-All about Lycnathropy?" asked Snape.

"No, actually. We were discussing other things." said Remus, still being pleasant but a little sick of Snape hating him for merely having been friends with James and Sirius. They were supposed to be allies now. There were bigger things happening.

"Really? That's surprising." was all Snape said. Entering Albus's office Remus took a seat across from the elderly wizard. Snape took a parchment from Albus and left.

"Feeling better, Remus?" asked Albus.

"Much better. I'm not blaming myself anymore if that's what you mean."

"Really? Who talked sense into you?"

"Hermione Granger. I was having breakfast with her just now. She was the only student I knew up." said Remus, his mind firmly on her.

"Miss Granger has quite a talent for talking sense into others."

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"No. I wanted to inform you that the order met this morning."

"I apologize for missing it." said Remus.

"It's quite alright. The ministry is firmly on our side now, although Cornelius is stepping down. I wanted to know if you would be willing to do a very dangerous mission for the Order in a few weeks. I wanted to speak to you about this in private for your own protection."

"What mission?" asked Remus.

"We need more recruits of every creature. Voldemort will have an army. We need our own. The ministry won't last long. He'll take it over eventually. It's merely a matter of time. You would be sent to recruit werewolves. I know there's some hostile colonies that have high amounts of them merely due to the wolves being misinformed. You would be trying to convince them to join us." said Albus.

"Alright. Why wait so long? Isn't time important?" asked Remus.

"Yes, but you recovering from this is more important to me at the moment. You will have plenty of time. I'll not send you til three weeks time. If you wish to leave earlier I'll send you in two weeks, no sooner than that though. I honestly don't want to send you at all, Remus. It's possibly the most dangerous mission I've assigned other than Severus's. I know you're capable but to me you will always, in some ways, be the small wise boy that needed my help." said Albus, grimly smiling.

"I didn't know you'd taken such a parental feel towards me. I'll go whenever you think it's a good time. Next week is full moon, so I'd rather go in three weeks anyway. I'll be better healed by then. I'll be okay, Albus." said Remus.

"I hope so. Well, I must go round up the teachers and prepare for the end of the year speech. You're welcome to stay for it if you like." said Albus.

"Thanks for the offer but I'd like to get home." said Remus.

"Take care."

"You too." Remus left Albus's office.

xxxxxxxxx

Hermione stood outside the Great Hall, waiting for Ron and Harry. To her right, a familiar blond haired boy approached.

"Waiting for your boyfriend, Mudblood?" asked Malfoy, smirking. He wasn't flanked by Crabbe and Goyle which was beyond odd.

"Oh, shove off Malfoy. Where's your henchmen?" she asked, noting the two missing.

"Packing. Where's yours?" he asked.

"Same, I suppose."

"Perhaps they've gone smart and are trying to be rid of you."

"Perhaps." she sighed, wishing he'd go away. He laughed.

"So, which one are you shagging then? The blood traitor or the madman?" he asked.

"Piss off." she said. She never cussed but he was getting on her last nerve.

"That's not very friendly."

"You're not my friend, so it works."

"I heard that Black was innocent. I guess he was pathetic rather than a pureblood hero then." said Malfoy, trying to get under her skin.

"You'd know. Aren't you the same?" she asked facing him.

"You know nothing you filthy Mudblood." he snarled.

"Oh, look who got under who's skin now." she said triumphantly. She turned away from him.

"My family is honourable, your's are filthy creatures beneath us."

"Your family is swine, Malfoy." said Hermione. Malfoy raised his hand as if to smack her but another, stronger hand grabbed his arm. The hand pulled back so hard that Malfoy was turned around, his back against the wall.

"I do hope you weren't just about to physically harm another student." said Remus, anger etched in every line of his face. Hermione turned hearing the voice she was thinking about. Her jaw dropped.

"Teachers can't hurt students." said Malfoy, trying to look brave rather than scared.

"I'm not a teacher." said Remus, quietly.

"Get your hands off me, you half-breed." said Malfoy, too arrogant for his own good.

"Funny, people like you treat people like me with disrespect. You should fear me, not hate me. Testing my temper is testing the wolf, Mister Malfoy. You should've payed attention when Snape taught you about my condition. If you're going to be a git, at least be a smart one. When I say you're just like your father, I don't mean it as a compliment. Now do as she said before and piss off." said Remus, letting go of the boy. Malfoy ran off, turning his head to shout at the last second.

"My father will hear about this!" he said.

"Tell your father to meet me anywhere, anytime! I've beat him before I'll do it again!" shouted Remus. A few students on their way to the Great Hall looked in curiosity. All of them seemed to enjoy Malfoy being told off. Remus turned to Hermione. His face softened. She watched the anger disappear.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Why did you go off on him like that?" she asked, surprised.

"He raised his hand to hit you. I could hear the conversation all the way down the hall. I wasn't gonna let him hit you while you weren't looking." said Remus, thinking of Sirius's death having been exactly that.

"Oh, well thanks."

"Never a problem. I do think my temper got the better of me there though. I just lost some control of it when he raised his hand is all." he said. Thinking of the rage that surged when Malfoy tried to hit her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, curious.

"Home." he said.

"What just happened here?" asked Ron, he and Harry walked up to them.

"Yeah, we just saw Malfoy run off and shout something. You hit him again Hermione?" asked Harry, brightening up at the thought.

"No, he tried to hit me so Remus told him off." said Hermione.

"Brilliant!" said Ron, beaming. Harry managed to smile as well.

"You doin alright, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Kinda. I'm getting better. I'll be okay." replied Harry, his smile fading a bit.

"That's good. Are you still angry with me?" asked Remus.

"Why would I be angry with you?" asked Harry, confused.

"I thought you'd still be furious with me for trying to stop you from chasing her."

"Oh, no. I know you were doin the smart thing. Just trying to help me. You probably wanted to chase her down too."

"I won't lie, I did." said Remus.

"I'm not mad at you. Really."

"Okay. I'm gonna head out. You three are gonna miss Dumbledoor's speech if you hang round here much longer." said Remus.

"See ya, Remus." said Ron. Remus nodded to him. Harry however, took another step toward Remus and hugged him like a brother.

"Take care, Harry." said Remus as they broke apart.

"I'll be okay."

"I know you will. You're Lily and James Potter's son. You'll be fine." said Remus, smiling.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Hermione as Remus turned to her. Harry and Ron exchanged odd looks.

"Sure, let's make it quick." said Remus.

"We'll go save some seats, Hermione." said Harry.

"Okay." she said. The boys left and Hermione was left alone with Remus.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"I have to get this off my chest now." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I think...I think I like you." she said.

"Like me? Like, like like me?" asked Remus, feeling hopeful yet awkward.

"Yeah." she said slowly.

"Um...wow." said Remus, he knew he should be telling her how wrong she was for several reasons but he couldn't say it. He was happy to hear her say that. He tried to believe he wasn't but couldn't help it.

"I understand if you don't wanna owl me or anything now. I just had to say that before things got too awkward for me."

"You really like me that way?" he asked. He knew he should be running from the situation but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know if it was because he'd run from Tonks or because he liked Hermione more but he couldn't do it.

"Yeah. I had a crush on you in my third year and I thought it had gone away but I guess it's only become something more."

"Um...okay. Well, I'm not sure where to go from here. You need to get into the Great Hall though. Soon." said Remus.

"Alright. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'll owl you. We can talk a bit more about this then." said Remus.

"Really? Okay, good. Thanks, for not making me feel like a total idiot with this." said Hermione.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Go on. I'll owl you. Take care." said Remus. There was an awkward moment where they almost hugged but Remus thought better of it. Hermione waved at him and ran into the Great Hall. She quickly spotted Ron and Harry. She sat down with them just as Dumbledoor stood to speak.

"Why the bloody hell did that take so long?" asked Ron.

"Shh. Professor Dumbledoor is speaking." said Hermione, trying to not grin. She was proud of herself for telling him so soon, regardleass of being so scared at first. She really felt like a Gryffindor at heart right now. Ron gave her another odd look and turned his attention to the headmaster.

xxxxxx

Remus walked into Hogsmead. Wondering why she liked him so much. Wondering what he should do about it. He knew he should shorten their friendship but for some reason didn't want to. The only answer he could come up with is that he liked her too but he knew that was wrong. One of his arguments with Tonks was that she was too young, Hermione was way too young. He didn't know what he was gonna do. He disapparated and after the yank on the navel and everything spinning his feet landed on solid ground. A gravel drive to a farmhouse in Northern England. He breathed in the country air. As he walked up to the house he'd grown up in, he pondered on what to say in his letter. And what to do in general. He had three weeks. Four days next week would be recovering from the full moon. Other than that, he needed a way to spend his free time. His mind went to Hermione but he knew that was out of the question to meet her anywhere. He still lingered on that though. As friends of course. _Or more. _he thought. _No, completely out of bounds. Not a chance. Friends is good enough._ He thought, contradicting himself. Yet, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the idea of more than friends out of his head.

**(****hope that was a good second chapter folks...as said before I've no idea how i'm goin about this.;...this is the first story i've written that i don't plan out chapters...i get an idea to start one and move from there...comin up with it as i go...leave me some reviews! the more reviews i get the more likely i'll have a chapter done when i get on next...reviews really motivate me...thanks to all those that reviewed the first chapter...i can't remember your names but i know there was four of you ... thanks a lot...do so again please...)))**


	3. Decisions

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: I wanted to update as soon as possible...i wanna thank TheForgottenDreamer for reviewing so quickly...that's the reason i'm updating so quickly...mainly...and Dreamer..i've not forgotten you...see. Also, if your an american readin this, when i say football i'm talking about soccer...we call it football.**

In Love and War

Chapter Three: Decisions

Hermione set her book down on her bed for the third time in an hour. She couldn't concentrate. She was preoccupied. She couldn't get out of her mind what he might say in the letter. She was kinda worried. She sighed and picked out another book. While reading the book she kept looking at the window, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his owl.

xxxxxx

He sat at the old wooden table in his kitchen, parchment and a quill in front of him. He didn't quite know what to say. Getting up from the table he went out to the backdoor and saw the McClough boys working the fields that his own family once owned. Remus was away too often usually to farm the land the way his father had during the summers. He used to do it until he came to teach at Hogwarts. That was when things changed for him. The order hadn't been reinstated but he'd been taking care of Sirius and running errands for Dumbledoor. The McClough family had lived in the area for decades. They had been field hands and helped Remus and his father out while Remus was growing up. Remus still owned the land but he let them keep the profit off it. They had a family big enough to rival the size of the Weasley family. While memories of playing football with some of the McClough boys his age as a kid. Even after he'd been bitten at age eight. They were muggles. They'd never known Remus's secret, never been able to judge him for it. Remus's family had been pureblood wizards for a few generations before him. Not as many as the Weasleys or the Blacks but a decent amount of time that not many knew the name Lupin wasn't a pureblood name. That was mainly because his family had stayed with farming. Remus was the first in a long time to change the Lupin name from pureblood. He was a half breed, he never cared that it changed his name's blood status though. As all these memories and thoughts passed through his mind Hermione crossed it again. He tore his eyes from the beautiful countryside and looked back toward the table. He needed to be thinking of how to approach Hermione's confession to him, not his childhood and family. He went back to the table and sat down. _I'll have to tell her that I far from feel the same way, so she doesn't get any ideas. _He thought. Then, as if the late man was in the room now, he could hear his father's voice in his head. A conversation he'd had with the man when he was eight, a few months after he'd been bitten. They were going to be visiting Remus's grandfather, who was sick and passing. Remus had always been quite close to the old man as a small child. The man hadn't known what had happened to Remus. Remus hadn't wanted to tell him, he was afraid that the man would be disappointed or not like him anymore. He'd told his father this. Remus could hear the conversation in his head as if it had been yesterday.

_"Remus, I want you to listen to me very carefully son. Understand?" his father had asked, in the somewhat rough voice Remus had inherited._

_"Yes." said Remus. They were walking through the field at dusk while they spoke. The sun was hot but going down. _

_"If you truly care about someone, you never lie to them. Ever." said his father turning to look right into his eyes that were so like his own._

_"But, what if lying to them can help them?"_

_"It never does, in the end. Trust is hard earned and easily lost, lies are the exact way they are lost, Son. If you truly care for someone, you tell them the truth."_

_"But, what if the truth makes them hate or fear you?" asked Remus. His father walked toward him and put his heavy, calloused, farmer's hand on his son's shoulder._

_"If they truly care about you as well, the truth could never make them feel either of those things towards you."_

_"What if you still care about them but they feel those things cause they don't care for you the same way?" asked Remus._

_"Then you have to force yourself to let them go. They don't deserve your love , compassion, or affection if they feel those things toward you. You're a good boy, Remus, don't ever let anyone tell you different. You'll be a good man. What's happened to you, will make things difficult. However, it will not make you a bad person. You're my boy, you won't go bad. You've got a bigger heart than you yet know. No bloodthirsty wolf can take that from you. Are you afraid Grandad is goin to not like you anymore if you tell him?" asked his father, as wise as Remus would soon grow to be._

_"Yeah." _

_"It is up to you to tell him or not. If you don't then you can have on your conscience all I've said. You won't be in trouble but you will, eventually, be angry with yourself. If you tell him, then you've only proven what I've said about you. That you're a good boy with a big heart. Understand?" asked his father._

_"Yes. I'll tell him." said Remus, thinking no more on the matter. _

And he had told the man. His grandad had hugged the boy and told him it made no difference to him what his grandson was as long as stayed a good boy. From that point on the truth had been what Remus lived by. Remus almost felt as if his father's eyes were somehow on him.

"Tell the truth if you truly care, eh? Fine, Dad. I'll not break my streak then. I hope you enjoy watching the outcome." said Remus aloud. He put the quill to the parchment and began.

xxxxxx

It was night when the owl reached Hermione's window. It began to tap just as she was about to finally fall asleep. She blinked and slowly sat up.

"Oh, brilliant timing Remus." she said, groggily. She opened the window and let the owl in. Taking the letter she felt her annoyance disappear and excitement creep in. She unrolled it and began to read.

_Dear Dove,_

_ I wasn't really sure what to tell you after that bit of a bombshell you dropped on me yesterday. Don't feel bad, I'm glad you told me. To be honest, I think I may feel the same way. I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to admit it to myself. It's honestly not right. You should understand why. It's not you it's, well a huge age difference. Plus, you're a past student of mine. This isn't the type of thing that should happen. I hope I've not hurt your feelings or anything but we cannot do something so irresponsible. Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm willing to keep our friendship. I'm not afraid of making us closer friends but, you must realize that's all we can be. Not because that's all I want us to be but because that's all we are allowed to be. If the war wasn't what it is right now and you were a bit older, I wouldn't shoot you down. I swear it. I...I think I may even love you but we cannot act on that. I understand if you're angry with me after reading this. I don't want to lose you as a friend but I couldn't lie to you. I hope you'll listen to what I've said and not try to push this. Please forgive me. Take your time with your return letter, I'm very sorry if I've hurt you._

_ With Restrained Love,_

_ Moony_

_P.S. I think you'll understand the code names and why they're needed. I couldn't think of another one for you that you'd understand as it meaning for you. If you don't like your's feel free to change it. Be careful who and what you write about, as well as how you write it. These letters could be intercepted._

Hermione finished reading and sat down on her bed. Collapsed is more like it actually. She felt like her heart was gonna flutter out of her chest. Regardless of his restraint and message of staying restrained she felt so happy. She felt like she was probably blushing. And he used the name Dove for her. For her! He picked that. As soon as she caught her breath she reached for quill, ink, parchment, and without even turnin on the light she began to write back. Using the three quarter filled moon for a lamp.

xxxxxx

Remus awoke to a tapping noise he couldn't quite place at first. Looking at his bedroom window he realized it was his owl. She'd already replied. Clad in only his boxers, he flung the window open and took the letter from the owl. The bird flew off to his barn as Remus opened the parchment and sat on his bed to read it.

_Dear Moony,_

_ I cannot believe you feel same way! This is unbelievable. As happy as I am about this, I'm saddened that you're staying logical with right and wrong over this. I understand though. I'll try to not push about this at all. I want us to be closer friends as well if we cannot be more. I won't lie either, I think I love you too. Yet, as said before, I understand your wishes to be restrained. As also said before, I swear to try and stick to them. Also, I love the names and know why they are needed. I really do like the name you picked for me. I really wish to say more but, I'm very tired. I've not slept much lately and your owl woke me up. Don't feel bad though. I'm glad I was woken up for this. Write back soon! I'm off to bed now. _

_ With Restrained Love,_

_ Your Dove_

_P.S. Out of curiosity, what exactly is it you do all summer? Does your summer happen to be as boring as mine?_

Remus set the letter next to him and sighed. He was grateful she had understood and agreed. He wondered what she was trying to do to him by ending the letter with "Your Dove" though. He made a mental note to let the owl rest a while but answer before lunch time. He lay back down as the sun hadn't even risen yet. Closing his eyes he wondered where this was going to go before he fell back asleep.

****(hope you all enjoyed that...tell me what ya think...I love your reviews...next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it started and for the shortness of this one...)*****


	4. Rash Decisions

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: thanks again for the reviews folks...and 40loner...how bout this update bein fast? glad that made you happy...Remus is the type to sacrifice...thanks again...**

In Love and War

Chapter Four: Rash Decisions

Hermione heard the tapping at her window again in the afternoon. She'd been just as anxious since she awoke. She swung her window open so fast it nearly broke. Letting the owl in she tore the parchment from it. Opening it quickly she began to read.

_Dear Dove,_

_ glad to hear all of that. Honestly. Now that we're past that, how's your summer going? I know that may be a stupid question it having only been one day so far but I'm curious regardless. Have you heard from Harry? I wanted to know if he was doin alright and figured you were more likely to get an honest answer from him. Are your parents taking you anywhere before school starts again? I wasn't quite sure what else to say so forgive me if this letter is boring. I've never really had a constant correspondent before._

_ With Restrained Love,_

_ Moony_

_P.S. during my summers... well, the last few years I've spent them on work. Before that though I did what my family has done for a long time. I farmed our fields with the neighbor's help. _

Hermione set the letter down, excitement far from leaving her. She quickly grabbed a quill and began to write back to him.

xxxxxx

Remus was helping Connor McClough put equipment back in the barn as the sun was setting. As they pushed the barn doors shut Remus smelled the owl in the distance, probably in the house.

"Well, that's all for tonight. Thanks for the help Remus. It's to see ya again." said Connor.

"I should be thankin you not the other way around. Nice to see you again too old friend." said Remus, Connor had been one of the boys his age that he ran around with often before being bitten.

"Right, well, you're welcome. Maggie will be callin me in soon so I gotta go. Have a good night, Remus." said Connor, heading off across the field toward his home.

"You too, Connor." shouted Remus, turning to go back to his home. He was tired but actually jogged to get inside quick and see what she had written him. He took the parchment from the owl and read.

_Dear Moony,_

_ it's fascinating to hear that you worked on a farm in the summers. Do you live in the country then? I've always loved the country. I wish Mum and Dad would've moved us out further but they've got to stay in town for their jobs. Honesty, my summer has been okay so far. Mainly spent anxiously awaiting letters from you. Harry hasn't answered me yet. He will soon though. I'll be sure to let you know how he is. Actually, I've just had an idea. My parents are plannin to take me somewhere and I'm supposed to get to choose. I was wondering if I could come visit you. You could tell me where you're living and we can visit the nearest village. And don't think your letter is boring. I don't think I've ever heard anything boring from you. Reply soon so I can let Mum and Dad know. And don't worry, it wouldn't be odd. They let me wouldn't have to come with me when I met you._

_ With Restrained Love,_

_ Your Dove_

Remus set the letter down and wiped the sweat off his face with a rag. He wasn't sure he thought this idea wise but he did like the idea. After a severe internal argument he chose. He pulled down some parchment and began to reply.

xxxxxx

Hermione was supposed to be sleeping but couldn't. She was too anxious to hear what he'd say about visiting. When she went to pick another book out she heard the tapping. Letting the owl in she took the letter and began to read.

_Dear Dove,_

_ I suppose it's obvious enough that I can answer yes that I do live in the country. I'm touched to hear you've been anxiously awaiting my letters. Thank you for agreeing to keep me updated on Harry. I'm worried about him. About visiting. I can't say exactly where I am but I can meet you in a different countryside village. You pick any village in Northern England and I can meet you there. I will say I'm not certain about this idea being smart but I must admit that I am looking forward to seeing you. Try to make it the week after next. I can only do this the week after next. If you look at a calendar or the sky as you read this I'm sure you'll understand why. Honestly, I'd like to meet your parents but it would be a bit odd. Your call on that one too then. Take your time in your planning and replying. Don't feel so obligated to answer me so quickly. I enjoy reading your letters soon but don't deprive yourself of other things for me._

_ With Restrained Love,_

_ Moony_

Hermione set down the letter and didn't think she'd ever felt more excited in her life. She was gonna get to see him this summer. She was bursting with excitement. She nearly jumped up and down to celebrate but decided against waking her parents up by shaking the house. She pulled out a map and began to pick a place. She pick one tonight, talk to Mum and Dad in the mornin, and send his reply right after talking to them. She set his owl in her owl cage and it hooted gratefully as it rested.

xxxxxx

Remus lay in bed wondering if she'd gotten his letter yet. Wondering what her reply would be. Wondering if he'd made the wrong decision in agreeing to meet. He had no idea where it would go. He looked out his window from his bed and watched the moon. It was Thursday. Monday was the full moon. He'd need at least til Thursday to recover fully so he hoped she could show up after such time. He didn't want to admit to himself just how excited he was for this and just what he was expected in the back of his mind.

*****(alright guys...i know that was a bit painfully short but I wanted the visit and the letters before to kinda be seperated...you guys want some M material possibly in the visit?...if it happens it'll certainly be M anyway...i'm merly curious as to you guys...let me know...leave some reviews! this is my last for a few days at the least...probably about another week before I'll be back...this should hold you over and keep you hangin for me...til then..thanks again readers...and once again...leave me your reviews...)*****


	5. Foolish Actions and Tests

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: thanks so much for the reviews guys...it helps and means a lot...no prob with the shoutout Dreamer...and...quite bit of M material you shall have then...this will probably be a very long chapter...i hope I can keep you hangin through it all.**

In Love and War

Chapter Five: Foolish Actions and Tests

Hermione could barely contain her excitement as the car drove up North. They were going to a village that an old friend of her mother's lived in. That meant that her parents would be occupied enough that Hermione could roam and meet Remus without being questioned. As their car pulled into the drive a few people came out to meet them. They hugged her parents then turned to her. The man, around her own father's age, introduced himself first.

"Hello, I've heard much about you. I'm Damon. My wife here is a very old friend of your mum you know." he said, shaking her hand.

"Hello. Yes, Mum told me." said Hermione letting go of his hand.

"Kids, introduce yourselves." he said. A thirteen year old boy stepped forward. The way he was looking at Hermione she thought he might like her.

"I'm Daniel." he said. A sixteen year old girl stood next to him. She looked very bored.

"I'm Kristen." she sighed, not looking up from her phone.

"Kristen, manners. Hello, love. I'm Beth." said their mother, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Well, would you all like to get out of this heat?" asked Damon.

As they all agreed they made their way into the house. Hermione was being polite but found herself having trouble paying attention to everyone.

xxxxxx

Remus walked into his kitchen and got a glass of water. He downed it quickly and sighed. It was almost a record hot day again already. He set the glass down and looked at the old grandfather clock in the hall. He had two hours before meeting Hermione. He still wasn't quite sure this was a good idea but he couldn't change it now. He went upstairs and began to set out clothes for after his shower. He was worried now. She had been able to only come out today. Her reply had come this mornin before she had left. She couldn't come out in a week. She was up here for this weekend. He was worried about the wolf. His control was more than likely going to be severly tested. The wolf was very close to the surface. More than usual, probably due to his nerves. When he got nervous the wolf threatened to nearly come out, it fought him often but it also always protected him. When he became nervous the wolf nearly fully surfaced to defend and protect him due to instinct. The wolf was still loyal to him in its own way. With most emotions the wolf tried to surface, some more than others though. All for its own reasons. The anxiety, the wolf surface for protection. With anger, the wolf surfaced to fight, it's bloodthirst always evident. And with arousal, the wolf tried to surface for its other primal instinct, to mate. Those three were the most trying emotions for Remus because of the wolf. He had to always be very very careful with them. With the anxiety he could snap on someone because the wolf was being defensive. With anger he could kill someone because the wolf was being dominant and bloodthirsty. With arousal, he could hurt the woman he was with because the wolf wanted to claim her as its mate as well. With his life being what it was it was a constant battle of control between himself and wolf due to all this. When he was this close to the full moon the wolf was beginning to have more control over him. He couldn't fight the wolf as much, the creature usually won. That was a reason he stayed away from people as much as possible on the days before a full moon. All of that was on top of as the moon got closer he was easily irritated by absolutely nothing simply because the wolf was at the surface and wanting to hunt or fight. Feeling vicious and passing the feeling on to Remus. The closer the wolf got, the stronger Remus became as well. On a regular basis, simply because he'd been a werewolf so long, he had heightened senses and his body temperature was a bit higher than normal. Mainly because a wolf having fur made the creature physically hotter than others, that happened to him as a human because of the wolf being part of him. He was also usually a tad bit stronger than the average man due to the wolf, this all increased when the full moon was near. He hoped Hermione remembered all of this from when Snape had assigned her class the essay about werewolves. He figured she did, he also figured that she would underestimate it. That scared him. People always seemed to do that. He hoped that the strenuous control he'd practiced since age eight would stick with him tonight. If it didn't, he feared where the evening may go. As he thought about how badly this could go he stepped into his shower and let the hot water rinse away the sweat and dirt that was covering him. After washing and rinsing again he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking back into his bedroom he dropped onto his bed and put his arms behind his head, relaxing while his fan dried his scarred chest and feet. He rested his eyes and allowed himself to drift off for a little while.

xxxxxx

As the tiny village became dark, Hermione sat outside by herself. She was looking at the countryside and breathing in its fresh scent. She kept looking at her watch, dying for the time to head toward the little pub at the edge of the village. As she looked around, she heard someone approach her. Turning she saw it was Daniel, he sat on the step next to her. She smiled at him.

"Hi." she said. He smiled back and lightly blushed. _Oh, God. He like's me._ thought Hermione.

"Hi. Like it out here?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. Very peaceful."

"I love it too. Kristen doesn't for some reason. She'd rather be in London she said."

"Perhaps she's more of a people person or likes to party a lot. That would be why one would pick London most likely I suppose. She probably wants to visit the clubs. I wish I lived in a place like this rather than where I do live though. I like this more." said Hermione.

"So, where do you go to school?" he asked. Hermione froze, she didn't have a lie ready. Fortunately, Kristen saved her from answering by coming outside and teasing Daniel.

"She's too old for you, ya twat." said Kristen.

"Piss off." said Daniel.

"You first, little bastard. Go wank in your room or something."

"I don't...I..I mean-" said Daniel, deathly embarrassed by his sister talking about wanking while he was around the girl he had a new crush on.

"Stop your stuttering and piss off." said Kristen. Hermione didn't know what to do in this awkward situation.

"Go have a shag, you bitch." said Daniel angrily as he stormed off, slamming his shoulder into his sister as he passed her. Kristen smiled at him and sat down next to Hermione.

"So, you like him?" asked Kristen.

"Um...He's very kind but I don't like like him if that's what you mean." said Hermione.

"Ah, well who is it you do like then?" asked Kristen, obviously not thinking this was a bit of an intimate conversation with a girl she'd only just met.

"Um...you wouldn't know him."

"Exactly why you can tell me about him."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I'm curious. There's very few blokes here to fancy so I wanna hear about one from somewhere else. I'll never meet him. You don't even have to tell me his name if you don't want to."

"Who do you fancy?"

"If I did fancy someone here I'd tell you. Only man I fancy is one I'll never be allowed to have so it doesn't matter." said Kristen.

"Tell me anyway, then I'll answer your questions." said Hermione, not certain why she was warming up to the other girl.

"Jude Law. Just yummy, he is. The things I'd do to him..." said Kristen trailing off as if in thought. Hermione laughed.

"He's quite adorable, I'll give you that." said Hermione.

"Right, so your turn. Is he round your age?"

"No."

"Older?" she asked.

"Yes."

"A lot or a little?"

"Kinda a lot. Not too bad though." said Hermione.

"Nice. He fit?"

"Well, from what I can tell yes."

"You've not seen him without a shirt?" asked Kristen.

"No." said Hermione, trying to picture him without one.

"Okay. What colour are his eyes?"

"Blueish gray."

"Oooo. Nice. He handsome?"

"Very. In a very manly, rugged manner."

"Got a beard does he then?" asked Kristen.

"Not really. He usually could use a shave but he looks good like that."

"What colour hair?"

"Brown. Not dark but not light either. Kinda in between. Just a true brown."

"Sounds very nice. Does he know you fancy him?" asked Kristen.

"Yes. He fancies me as well." said Hermione, blushing at the statement. Kristen chuckled at her.

"You going to sleep with him?"

"Um...I'm not sure." said Hermione, not expecting the question.

"Why not?"

"Well, we really can't be together. We're trying to stay just really good friends."

"Do you want to sleep with him?" asked Kristen raising an eyebrow.

"Well...yeah. Yeah I guess I do." said Hermione, not believing she'd just answered that.

"Well, it'll happen then."

"What do you mean?"

"You a virgin?"

"Um...that's...well, yes." said Hermione.

"He won't be able to resist. Men can't help it. If you both fancy each other it'll end up happenin, trust me. Advice, take it slow since it's your first."

"Um...thanks, I guess. Listen, I gotta go."

"Oh, why? Wait, are you meeting him?" asked Kristen, raising her eyebrows and grinning. She grabbed Hermione's arm as they stood.

"Listen, I'm an awful liar. Yes, please don't tell anyone." begged Hermione, now terrified that everything was gonna fall apart.

"Oh, don't worry. My lips are sealed. My parents don't know I've been with any guys yet so I'm good at keep these sorts of secrets, trust me. I'll cover for you. I'm gonna go get a few things and go a friend's house. I'll say you're staying there with me if you like? That way if you go home with him you're safe."

"Um...I don't think we'll be doing that tonight."

"Then come stay with me at my friend's place if you don't. Wait right here." Kristen ran back into her house and returned with a bag and Hermione's Mum a few minutes later.

"Now, we're having a late lunch all together at two tomorrow so you be back by then even if Kristen isn't. Behave, girls." said Hermione's Mum. She handed her daughter her bag and the two girls left.

"Wow, I cannot believe that worked." said Hermione as they made their way down the road.

"Yep, I'm a genius. Where are you meetin him?" asked Kristen.

"The pub at the end of the village."

"Right, good. My friend's place is two doors down from it." said Kristen. As they walked Kristen texted her friend with news that Hermione may or may not stay over with them. Suddenly she stopped.

"Right, this is her house. Good luck." said Kristen walking up the walk, turning back to wink at Hermione. Hermione walked to the pub and took a deep breath. She walked in and took a seat at an empty booth. Only three other people were in there and one was the barkeep.

xxxxxx

Remus opened his eyes again and picked up his watch.

"Bollocks!" he exclaimed as he realized he'd slept an hour longer than planned. He was supposed to be meeting her in ten minutes. He ripped the towel off and quickly pulled his clothes on. He tossed his used towel into his bathroom as he grabbed his shoes. After hastily dressing and putting on cologne he disapperated to beneath a shady tree half a mile from the pub. As he walked toward the place he wished with everything in him that the night went okay. He walked in and quickly spotted her in the back of the tiny pub. He made his way over and sighed before reaching her. She was reading the menu.

"Good evening." he said she quickly looked up, easily recognizing his voice, and smiled.

"Hi, Remus." she said, almost breathlessly. He was dressed in his normal manner of a suit consisting all but a tie. To her, he looked unbelievably handsome.

"May I sit down?" he asked, still completely polite, as usual.

"Of course." said Hermione. He sat across from her. A young girl, obviously the owner's daughter came over and took their orders of a drink and meal.

"I hope this isn't difficult for you, Remus. Being so close to Monday and all. I couldn't do this any other time though." said Hermione.

"Well, it's not easy but I'm sure I'll be fine. I understand it's not your fault. Aside from that, anything new that you left out of your last letter?"

"Well, not much. I love it here though. I've kinda made friends with the girl living where we are staying. My mum's friend's daughter." said Hermione as the girl set down their drinks.

"That's good. It is quite nice out here isn't it?" he asked.

"It truly is. So beautiful. Where do you live then? Far from here?" she asked.

"Well, it's about five miles or so from here. A farmhouse." he replied.

"Really? I bet its wonderful. Perhaps you could show it to me." she said.

"Perhaps." he said, he seemed as if he wasn't too enthusiastic about it though.

"So, have you been to this village many times?" asked Hermione, trying to change the subject so he was more comfortable. She felt like she was staring at him but couldn't help it. She almost wished she'd dressed up a bit but realized that would make him uncomfortable.

"Not much. A few times as a boy, running errands, but not too often." said Remus, off to his right they heard the two older men at the bar laugh loudly about something. They kept looking back at him.

"Do they know you?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

"I'm not sure. They might. Word kinda spread to this village that my family was a bit odd while I was growing up. Just ignore them." said Remus.

"Let's leave. I cannot stand people like that. You don't need that testing your patience right now anyway."

"They're just drunk. I'm fine." he lied, she could tell it was beginning to get under his skin.

"Remus, fine means you're barely standing it."

"Where then?" he asked her.

"Your house I suppose. I still would like to see it if that's okay with you."

"Alright." said Remus. He downed his pint and they both stood. Remus left money for the drinks on the table. As they passed the old men at the bar Remus clenched his jaw.

"John was more than odd, Mate. I mean do you remember when-" was all Remus heard from them as he and Hermione left. Hermione looked at him and was a bit startled by his expression. He saw her and his face softened.

"Who's John? Did you know him?" she asked, she had heard them too.

"John was my father. That's why John is my middle name." he replied.

"Oh, Remus I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't have to deal with people like that all the time. It's not fair that you can't get away from it." she said.

"Don't worry about it."

"I do though. It's not right. If they knew you-"

"People don't want to know me, Hermione. Most people are better at judging and shunning than caring." he snapped, the wolf was already making him a bit irritated. She looked down and a few moments later Remus spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped on you. That wasn't fair to you, you're being kind to me. Forgive me?" he asked her.

"I understand. I forgive you. How are we getting to your house?" she asked.

"Well, would you like to walk or disapparate?"

"I don't know how to disapparate."

"I know. You'd hold onto me while I disapparated. You pick."

"Let's disapparate." she said.

"Alright, take my arm then." he said.

"Okay." she said, she grabbed his outstretched arm. She could feel his strong, scarred muscles beneath his jacket.

"I'm warning you, this isn't the most pleasant experience. It'll might make you sick the first time you do it." said Remus.

"It's okay. I'll be alright." she said, taking a deep breath. He pulled out his wand and suddenly she felt herself yanked into she didn't know what. Everything spun in a sickening manner then she landed on a gravel drive. She would've fallen if he hadn't grabbed her. She slowly let go of him. He felt the wolf tugging at his composure then. It was urging him to at least kiss her then and there but he fought the creature off.

"This is my home." he said. She turned and looked at an old but homey looking farmhouse. He began to walk toward it and she followed. He opened the front door for her and she followed him into a small living room.

"This is the living room, in here is the kitchen." he said as they walked into the other room.

"Down the hall is the guest room, upstairs is another guest room and my room. One bathroom down here and one upstairs in my room." he said pointing in the directions. He turned back to her.

"It's lovely. I like it." she said, smiling. The smile made the wolf tug at him again. It wanted him to take her, he wanted to but tried not to knowing it wasn't right. The wolf didn't believe in such things and was pushing him. He was simply staring at her as he fought the creature inside him.

Hermione had briefly thought again about what all Kristen had been saying and wondered what it would be like if she and him were in one of those bedrooms together. Thinking about it she felt herself get a little turned on. She tried to ignore it but it didn't help when he turned back to her and she saw the way he was looking at her. She could tell immediately he was fighting composure, whether from the wolf or his own wants she didn't know. Probably the wolf but regardless, it made her want him more.

He tried to ignore his urges again but instinct and scent told him that she was was feeling the same way and he lost what he thought was his last thread of control. He bent his head, grabbed her head, and pressed his lips to hers. She had never kissed anyone before and his lips were soft, warm, and felt perfect right against hers. It was better than she ever expected a kiss would be. She began to press back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They briefly broke for air and went right back into a kiss. He had one hand at her face and another on her low back, pressing her to him. She could feel all his body heat through his clothes. He took his hands off her and pulled his jacket off, keeping the kiss. Breaking again for air when they went back to the kiss she felt his tongue run across her lip. In her surprise and want she let it in eagerly. When his hands returned they were at her waist. Surprising her again he dropped his hands to her butt and picked her up. She tightened her hold on his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them into the spare bedroom down the hall and lay her gently on the bed, releasing the kiss. She began to undo his shirt buttons and his hands moved about the parts of her legs her shorts didn't cover. Climbing on top of her fully he pressed his lips to her neck, she gasped. He tried and tried to convince himself to get off, pull back but couldn't make his body do those things. She reached one hand to his pants, as she put her hand just beneath his belt he found a way to get back in control and quickly pulled back. He stood at the end of the bed, breathing heavily. She was panting and looking up at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was wrong. This is wrong. We decided to be friends. We cannot do this. You can...um...fix yourself. I'll be in the living room." he said, he left before she could say anything. She lay there and thought about all the sensations going through her body. She thought about how she'd never really wanted a kiss or anything more until him. Anger began to kick in. Why should she care what others thought if they found out? Why should he care? Hadn't it already been proved that those that judge aren't worth paying attention to? She knew what it was like. She'd had all the Slytherins, mainly Malfoy, giving her shit since she started school because of her blood. He'd taken shit for years, perhaps his whole life, from those that had a problem with him being a werewolf. Why should they care about this? About something that they both obviously wanted? If it was only wrong because of years was that that big a problem? She got up and walked out into the living room. He was pacing in front of the couch. She was angry with the situation and decided that she did love him. She was going to set it straight for him and he could decide from then. If he pushed her away, she'd deal with it. If he gave in, she'd relish it. She walked in.

"You." she said. He stopped and turned to her, confused. She put a hand to his chest and shoved him onto the couch. Before he could do or say anything she climbed onto his lap, pinning him down.

"Hermione-" he began, breathing heavily.

"No. Listen. I don't care if this stays a secret. I don't care if other people find out. I don't care what other people think. I love you. I truly do. I think you love me too. You can take this further with me and we can both be happy or you can shut me out and we can both be miserable. You make the call. I do love you though. And...I want you. In every way. As my man, as my protector, as my...lover. Love means more than rules of society." she said.

He heard her words once and once was all the times he needed to hear them to decide. His response was grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss again. This one was even more lustful than the first. She immediately went back to unbuttoning his shirt. Remus was kissing and touching her as himself. The wolf hadn't needed to push him at all after her speech. Suddenly he stopped.

"Oh, don't say no now." she breathed, thinking he was pulling away again.

"I'm not, trust me. I love you too. I need to know something first though." he said.

"What?"

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

"Well, um...no." she replied.

"Alright. You're sure you want your first to be with me?" he asked, a bit skeptical for some reason. Just double checking.

"Bloody hell, Remus. Did I need to say more?" she asked.

"I guess not. Well, if this is your first. It shant be on my couch." he said. She got off him and stood. Before she could start walking though he picked her up the way a husband does his bride. She put her arms around his neck again. He walked to the stairs and carried her up them, into his bedroom. He lay her on his bed then pulled his shirt off. She couldn't help but stare at how many scars he had from transformations and probably also from fighting animals while the wolf. His strong chest and flat stomach were covered with long healed wounds. He tossed his shirt to the side and leaned over her for another kiss. She ran her hands along his warm skin, tracing the scars lovingly. She sat up as he broke the kiss and pulled her shirt off. He reached his hands round to her back and undid her bra. She kicked her sandals off then let him slide her bra down her arms. He lightly pushed on her shoulder and she lay down. He kicked off his shoes and yanked his socks off while she began to pull her shorts down. He stopped her.

"You don't have to rush." he said, leaning down for another kiss. He broke the kiss and touched his lips to her chin, her neck and down inbetween her breasts. His kisses were driving her mad. As he made his way to her stomach his hands began to pull her shorts down. He stopped kissing briefly to pull them all the way off and toss them to the side. Before going back to her he undid his belt and dropped his so that he was also wearing only his underwear. She could see his hardness and it slightly made her nervous but excited as well. He went back to her, kissing her legs this time. The feeling of his lips on the rest of her skin as well as his whiskers were making her even hotter. She'd never felt such a thing and loved it. As his kisses reached her thigh he reached his fingers under the elastic band of her underwear and slowly pulled them down. He pulled them all the way off her, revealing her small patch of hair and heat. She always thought she'd feel shy naked around a man the first time but he made her comfortable. She felt completely at home with him. She was about to ask if he was going to take his off when his head went between her legs. She thought she was going to lose control as his tongue entered her virgin heat. She moaned and put a hand to his head. It didn't take long for her to reach her very first orgasm.

"Oh, Remus!" she shouted as she felt total ecstacy. He pulled his head away and she felt herself throbbing, needing friction of some sort. He let his boxers drop and pushed her futher back onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and straddled her. He licked his lips then leaned down to kiss her again. He put himself just barely past her entrance, she cried out at the slight pain of it. She felt his breath on her neck.

"Take a deep breath, love. This won't feel very good at first. Are you ready?" he asked. She found she couldn't speak and simply nodded. Remus gave her a quick kiss and perched himself up. He pushed into her quickly yet softly as he possibly could. As she felt her final barrier break she screamed, digging her nails into his back. He waited a moment and let her catch her breath and composure. After a few seconds he began to thrust. Softly and affectionately. Doing all he could to fight a frenzy and not hurt her. Gradually she felt the pain melt away and nothing but pleasure. She wanted more. She began to buck her hips against his.

"Oh, Hermione." Remus gasped. She was so tight, he was fighting himself and wolf so much to not speed up. She wrapped her legs tighter around him as he moved.

"Oh, yes. Oh, Remus." she said. As the words left her lips he found he absolutely had to speed up. He needed the friction and could tell she did too. He pushed faster and harder to the point that the headboard was slamming into the wall so much it nearly busted a hole in the plaster. The wolf was coming out and he couldn't stop it. He felt as though he'd somewhat slipped away as the wolf's energy and lust joined his. The wolf was making its first move in claiming her as its mate as well. Before long she cried out as she hit her second orgasm, he found the wolf wasn't ready to stop yet and kept going. After another while as she cried out a third time the wolf or Remus couldn't go any longer, he hit his orgasm and came hard. Giving one last thrust on it. After, neither felt like they could breath. The wolf lowered to her neck and nuzzled it affectionately then left, leaving Remus back in full control. Remus rolled off her and collapsed on his back next to her. Both were breathing heavily. After a minute he noticed that it was raining outside from the sound of the water hitting the roof and the smell of it rolling through the window. Hermione rolled to her side to face him. He turned his head to her. He leaned in to a kiss and this time it was full affection. The covers had already been undone and he sat up after the kiss broke and pulled the sheet up to cover them. As he lay back down he raised his arm and she lay her head on his chest. Enjoying the feel of his hot, scarred, sweaty, slightly hairy skin on his chest. She was listening to his heart beat slow.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She liked the feel of the vibrations his voice sent through his chest.

"More than okay." she replied, resting her hand on his stomach.

"The wolf took over for a moment at the end there. If he hurt you I'm sorry." said Remus.

"He didn't. Don't be so worried. I'm beyond okay, Remus. I just lost my virginity to the man I love. How could I not be okay?" she asked.

"Okay. Won't they miss you at home tonight?" he asked her, it only now crossing his mind.

"No, my new friend lied to them saying I was staying with her and another friend for the night."

"So, does that mean you've had this planned then?" he asked, his tone teasing.

"Perhaps." she replied, smiling.

"Get some sleep." he said. He sounded tired.

"I will. Goodnight, Mister Moony." she said, closing her eyes. She heard and felt him chuckle.

"Goodnight, My Dove." he replied. She fell asleep smiling at his final comment. He passed out very soon after. For once, without any worries on his mind.

*****(thats it for now folks...let me know what you think...i believe i gave you the M material I promised so...hope you enjoyed that..if you did let me know if you'd like more of it in other chapters...this chapter may have taken me longer than any other chapter of anything I've written...next chapter will be up asap...leave me reviews...i'll be back as soon as i can...)*****


	6. Yanked Back to Reality

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: thanks again to all the reviewers...and I'd like to apologize to die hard fans of the series for not spelling Dumbldore's name correctly...it's been awhile since I read the books and I'd forgotten...it'll be spelled correctly from now on...**

**Anonymous, I will take your advice and not use so much casually spelled dialogue...i'm just used to writing like that cause that's kinda how I talk...i never thought about it is all...I also believe I'll keep including the M stuff where it fits well...**

**To TheForgottenDreamer: I'm glad you've really enjoyed the letters...there will probably be more of them later on since they'll have to be apart from each other again eventually...also glad you enjoyed the M stuff...as said it'll be back again later on or maybe sooner...i've not decided yet...**

**40loner: glad you thought it was epic...and I'm happy for Remus too..be prepared for more hard times though, obviously considering his assignment from Dumbledore **

**Twilight Gleek and Smithback: glad you're enjoying this as well...i've been and always will update as soon as I possibly can...**

**To All Else I've not Mentioned: you're only not mentioned for not having reviewed Chapter Five yet...so I don't have your names in front of me at the moment...whenever you get to this please know I also highly , very highly appreciate you also taking the time to review**

In Love and War

Chapter Six: Yanked Back to Reality

Remus slowly opened his eyes, thinking that his memory of the day before had to have been a dream. That there was no way he'd have taken a risk like that or that Hermione would have willingly done something like that with him. He must have drank yesterday and not remembered it. Looking up at the ceiling, as all his senses also awakened, he realized that someone was laying on him. As he stared up at the old fan spinning just beneath the wooden ceiling he prayed that he was imagining things. That his condition with the wolf had driven him mad, rather than his memory of last night be true. He held his breath and looked over, his eyes met the top of bushy brown hair. He felt a panic rising in his chest. What had he done? He'd broken so many rules, boundaries, and rights. What was he gonna do? What did she expect to happen now? Had the wolf hurt her? Had he hurt her? She had parents that would be pissed. Dumbledore would be way less than pleased. The wizarding world in general would shun her as well as him. He could get in trouble with the law. The age of consent in the wizarding world was sixteen, she wouldn't have reached that age for another week or so. He was furious with himself but found he couldn't force himself to totally regret it. He also found something else odd. The wolf felt different. He was going to transform in less than 48 hours. Every time he was this close to full moon the wolf was constantly agressive, violent, angry, and hungry. Right now, however, the wolf seemed at peace. Comfortable, resting, calm, and happy. Even other times that he'd slept with woman before the full moon the wolf was still agressive and whatnot. This was totally new. The wolf almost felt tame. To Remus, that could only mean one thing, and he didn't like it. That meant the wolf had claimed her as it's own as well as Remus's. The wolf felt controlling, defensive, and almost affectionate about her. That also meant that if Remus let her go, or forced himself to not be her partner, the wolf would become worse. The wolf would turn on him. He didn't know what to do. He knew it was wrong but the wolf didn't see right and wrong in the same way he did. The wolf didn't care what society thought about it, the wolf didn't care who liked it. The wolf would hunt what it wanted, fight who it wanted, mate with whom it wanted, without regret. The only good thing that came out of this is that the wolf wouldn't try to ever harm her, only protect and defend her. Also, the wolf would be a bit more peaceful in general now. Something he'd dreamt about since he was bitten all those years ago. As he lay there and considered his dilemma, he felt her breathing pattern change as she slowly awoke. He had to make up his mind fast, decide what to do and what to tell her. He suddenly found his brain all fuzzy and couldn't do so. Typical bad luck.

Hermione opened her eyes, she felt a little sore but also found she was really happy. She also noticed that for some reason Remus was tense. She rubbed her hand along the bit of hair on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" she asked without looking up. Remus swallowed hard and tried to find the right words to explain his situation without hurting her feelings.

"Several things." was all he could come up with.

"Have you gone back to your denial and guilt of earlier last night?" she asked. He sighed and she knew she was right.

"There's more than that though." he said.

"Like what else?"

"Well, for a start. Like where do we go from here?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, having not thought about the aftermath at all.

"Well, there's your parents. What will they do if they find out? What will you do if they find out?" he asked.

"I can keep this hidden from them. They don't read my mail. I don't go home for breaks during the schoolyear. They don't know who you are." she said.

"Okay, say that situation totally works out. What about Harry and Ron? They're your best friends. They will know something is different. They will know you're corresponding with someone who seems to be more than a friend. If they find out, they will be pissed. They will probably hate me and at least abandon you for a while." said Remus.

"You said it, they are my best friends. They know I'm smart. If they find out and I tell them then they will eventually forgive me. If anything they will eventually be happy for the both of us, I'm sure. They know that you always keep to yourself and seem lonely, they know that no one at the school likes me. We are actually a good match you know, if you think about it." reasoned Hermione.

"Okay, say by a miracle that works out as well. What about the other Order members? What about Molly? She almost considers you her daughter as well. I doubt the Order would stand for this and I know Molly would never forgive me." said Remus.

"The other Order members respect you enough to respect your decisions, and if they don't then you shouldn't care about how they think of you. I'm sure Molly would be angry for a little while but in the end I think she's smart enough to see that this isn't as bad as she originally thought." said Hermione.

"Okay, say by another miracle that works out as well. What about Dumbledore? He could turn me in, or-" he began but Hermione interrupted him.

"Remus, Dumbledore would never do that to you. As far as this, I doubt he would disapprove as much as you seem to think he would." she argued.

"What about your life after school then? You will be shunned the way I have for simply being with me. No one will hire you anywhere and-" he began, she interrupted him again.

"I don't care what other people think. If no one in the wizarding world is kind enough to mind their own damn business then I'll see if I can teach at Hogwarts. I've always thought being a teacher isn't such a bad idea anyway. If nothing works out, which I doubt, then I can work in the muggle world. That doesn't concern me at all." said Hermione.

"Okay, say all these things work out perfectly then. There's the wolf." he said.

"What do you mean? I'm smart enough to not be around you when you transform with or without the potion." she said.

"There's more to it than that, Hermione. The wolf has, sort of, claimed you." he said.

"Claimed me? You mean..." she said slowly.

"As it's mate, yes. Which the upside is that he won't hurt you. Even when transformed. The downside, he's going to be extremely overprotective, controlling, and defensive about you. Also, if you try to leave it, it will try to kill you. It considers you his now, as well as mine. Although it won't hurt you, it will eventually want to change you. To be one as well. So you can be fully his as well as mine. Do you understand now what you are getting yourself into with me?" he asked her. She sat and thought about it, wondering how she could have forgotten reading about the mating part for werewolves. She surprised herself by suddenly feeling fearless about it all. She realized she was fearless about it because she loved him too much to let even that take him from her.

"I understand. I don't care. What I said yesterday hasn't changed, even after hearing all this. Whether I'm a fool or courageous about this but I'm not scared. I want this and I'll endure whatever I have to for it to happen." she said, in a determined tone she only seemed to use when answering questions. Remus once again felt a sudden surge of compassion for her. He realized that it wasn't just the wolf that fully wanted to have her in it's life. He took a deep breath and realized that it truly was only rational to be honest to yourself. He found that like her, as a fool or one with courage, he wasn't afraid of the consequences now.

"Okay. I guess we basically already are too far in to back out anyway. Not just with last night's events but also with the wolf. I still haven't gone back on what I said of how I feel about you either. I doubt I ever will." he said. Hermione smiled against his warm chest.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"I think you need to meet up with your new friend and figure out what's going on with your parents. When you need to be back, what your cover story is. Set everything." he said, always thinking, as usual.

"Agreed. Will I be able to come back tonight or at least before I go home? I want to see you again before I have to leave." she said.

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out." he said.

"Perhaps I can come back soon too. If I can convince my parents that I'm really good friends with Kristen now. Or maybe even stay a few weeks." she said, hopeful.

"That won't work." said, Remus.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at him now. She was pleased to see that in his face he wasn't so tense. He seemed more peaceful than she'd ever seen him.

"I've got a job still, Hermione. For the Order. I've got an assignment beginning in about a week." he said.

"Well, when is your assignment over with?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"I'm really not supposed to tell anyone. Plus, I don't want you to come looking for me because something has happened. It's very dangerous." he said, dreading when he'd have to start his assignment.

"I really think you should tell me. Or at least tell me why you don't know when you will be done." she reasoned.

"You must promise me you will keep this totally to yourself. You are not to tell even Harry or Ron. Understood?" he asked.

"Understood." she replied, honestly.

"And you must promise that you won't come looking for me if you hear of a death from where I am either." he said.

"Okay." she said, not fully believing in her own answer.

"Dumbledore has asked me to live with a colony of werewolves. You see, all others have been cast out of society as well. If they don't have friends or don't already live alone they find others that were cast out and create or join a colony. A werewolf named Fenrir Greyback that broke out of Azkaban with Bellatix and all them, lives with them from time to time to convince them to join the Death Eaters. They never fully join them obviously to the Death Eaters the wolves are still beneath them. They just do dirty work for them. The Death Eaters give the wolves the chance and excuse to unleash they bloodthirsty side. I will be there to try and convince other werewolves that they don't have to join the Death Eaters. That they can make a better life for themselves or at least fight for something good. I try to convince them to join the Order. It's not easy or safe though. There are many wolves there that have joined Greyback and will kill me if they think find out I'm the one feeding information to Dumbledore and working for the Order. If they even think for a brief second that it may be me they will kill me in front of the entire colony so if it isn't me that whoever else it may be will be frightened enough to stop or leave. I stay there and do this until Dumbledore tells me to leave. It's entirely up to him. That is why I don't know yet when I'll be finished." explained Remus, his expression got dark whenever he mentioned Greyback's name though. Hermione tried to calmly grasp the fear she had for him with what he was supposed to do.

"I wish you wouldn't do this."

"I gave Albus my word. I've done it before. I did it during the first war. I'm sure I'll be fine. Death always seems to skip me." he said.

"Did you fight Greyback in the first war? You seem to really hate him." she said, trying to get off the topic of him doing that.

"I did. I knew him even before then though. Briefly. Greyback is my maker." he said, trying to repress his bad memories of the event.

"You mean..." she started, horrified.

"He's the one that bit me." said Remus.

"Oh, Remus. How old were you?" she asked, she remembered reading that Greyback usually attacked children.

"I was eight." said Remus, simply.

"I feel so bad for you. That's just awful." she said, she felt a little like crying.

"I'm obviously over it. I've coped with it long enough. Listen, I don't really want to retell the story but if you must hear it I'll tell you eventually. Right now, however, we need to focus on setting things for you. We've got to get you in touch with this Kristen girl and figure out how to go about this. I can do whatever needed at whatever time needed. I'm free except for Monday night and this coming Saturday, that's when I leave. It's a little earlier than originally planned but the sooner I can get there and start my work, the sooner I can strengthen the alliance with other werewolves. Monday night, well you know why that's off limits." he said.

"Okay. What time is it?" asked Hermione, getting right to the point. Knowing that setting things up was the most important task at hand. Remus looked over at his bedside clock.

"Oh, wow. It's one in the afternoon. When was Kristen going back?" he asked.

"I don't know. Oh, crap." said Hermione, she jumped up to get her things together but had to stop quickly. Last night being her first time she was still quite sore. Remus immediately sat up to see if she was okay. She leaned back against him and began to gather herself, knowing this time that she needed to take it easy. Now she was a bit worried, how was she going to explain her aching to her parents?

"Are you okay?" he asked, he felt the wolf at the surface, worried about her as well.

"Yeah, I just hurt a little bit." she said.

"Do you know many healing charms? I was never too good at them but if you don't know any I'll do what I can." he said. She internally kicked herself. How could she have not thought of charms?

"I know them all. I've had to use quite a few on Harry in the past and Ron. Neither of them are very graceful. I just didn't think of them right away. I can do it." she said, confident. She couldn't figure out why her brain wasn't working at full speed. Her thought process must have been knocked out of submission the night before, she thought. With difficulty, she stopped herself from chuckling at the thought. She reached down and pulled her wand out of her jeans pocket. She quickly thought up a good charm, happy to find her brain beginning to fully work again. After pointing at her pained spot she said the incantation and immediately felt her pain relieved. Remus was rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner as she tossed her wand back to the ground. Noticing the bit of blood on her thigh, she realized it might be a good idea to clean herself up before getting dressed. She turned her head to him.

"Can I use your shower?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. She turned away to get up but felt his hand lightly grab her chin and turn her back to him. Once turned, he softly pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and returned the presser, enjoying their first totally affectionate kiss. It didn't have the lustful need of the kisses the night before. Once both needed some air they slowly broke the kiss. He smiled at her and she returned it. Looking into his soft gray/blue eyes she saw a trace of the green eyes of the wolf hidden in Remus's. The wolf wanted her to know it was also her protector and lover. She tore her eyes from his and got up. Taking the sheet with her as somewhat of a towel, leaving Remus nothing for cover. She took the opportunity to keep her eyes on him until she reached the bathroom.

"Thanks for that." said Remus as she shut the door. She opened it again.

"Your welcome." she said, before re-shutting it, a huge grin plastered on her face.

xxxxxx

After she had showered and dressed, he had clothed himself, and both had eaten, they met on his front step. She was dressed in what she had shown up in while he was wearing old jeans and a t-shirt.

"It's a bit nice to see you dressed a bit more casually." said Hermione.

"Yeah, well it's not going to last. I've still got to shower." replied Remus.

"Alright then. I'll see you soon I take it?" she asked, knowing they'd have to say their goodbyes before apparating to the village. Just to be safe.

"Yeah, most likely." he said.

"Well, can I have a kiss goodbye then?" she asked.

"No, you took my blanket from me when we got up earlier." he said.

"What?" she asked, not certain if he was serious or not. Her concerns were put to rest when he started laughing.

"I'm only joking." he said. She gave him a dirty look as he leaned in and they shared a passionate goodbye kiss. Not knowing for a fact if they'd see each other again as soon as both would like. Once the broke the kiss she grabbed his arm and braced herself for the awful feeling of apparating. Merely a second later they were at the bottom of the hill at the end of the village.

"By the way, this road goes right past my house. It is five miles out but still. If something happens or you are showing up without ability to notify me you know how to get there now." he said.

"Okay. Good to know. I better go then." she said starting up the hill, not wanting to leave his company but knowing if she was ever going to see him again she had to.

"Hermione." he said, softly but loud enough for her to hear. She turned back to him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you." he said quietly enough for only her to hear.

"I love you too." she replied just as quietly. Then she turned back to the hill. He watched her til she was out of sight. He felt the wolf tugging at him to follow her or call her back. The wolf didn't want her out of it's sight. He ignored the creature and disapparated back home.

Hermione reached the house Kristen had gone to and knocked on the door. A young boy answered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is Kristen here?" she asked.

"Oh, are you her friend? Yeah, she's here. Come on in." he said, after she had nodded.

"Thanks." she told him. He led her to the living room.

"Babe, your friend is here." he said to Kristen who was on the couch.

"Bloody hell! Where have you been? I thought you'd be back by mornin." she said, obviously having been worried.

"I know. I'm sorry. I slept late." said Hermione.

"I thought that maybe he'd turned out to be a madman and you were buried in his backyard by now!" said Kristen.

"No, he would never do such a thing." said Hermione. Kristen seemed satisfied.

"Met a boy did you?" asked Kristen's boyfriend, raising his eyebrows. Kristen punched his chest.

"Leave her alone." she said.

"Are we in trouble or anything?" asked Hermione, beyond concerned.

"Nope. I never told them when we'd be back. For all they know we watched movies and were up all night. We'll leave in about ten minutes." said Kristen, Hermione felt relief wash over her. As she watched Kristen get her things together and say goodbye to her boyfriend, her thoughts went back to Remus. She knew she was ready to sacrifice everything to keep him but truly hoped she wouldn't have to.

xxxxxx

Remus returned home and walked to his backyard. Connor was in the barn taking out tools to fix his tractor. When he saw Remus he grinned, raising his eyebrows. Remus stopped and stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Have fun last night did ya?" asked Connor. Remus felt a little bit of panic as well as the wolf getting pissed off and defensive.

"Meaning?" asked Remus, half playing it stupid.

"I was out back most of the night, workin. I heard some interesting noises comin from your house. So I ask again, have fun last night did ya?" asked Connor.

"I believe that's none of your business." said Remus, wanting to leave the topic for safety reasons.

"Alright, alright. I'll let it go. I'm happy for ya is all. I'm gonna get back to work though. If you need any of these tools before tomorrow come on over and get them. I'll have them for the tractor otherwise." said Connor, walking across the field. Remus sighed with his own relief and went back to his house. He found himself eagerly awaiting either an owl or Hermione herself to come to the house. He already missed her. So did the wolf.

****(i hope you all enjoyed that chapter...please keep up with the reviews...they really do motivate...there will probably be more M stuff soon...I will update as soon as I can...all that's left to say is Review, Review, Review please...)****


	7. Trouble Brewing

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews folks...please keep it up...i'm updating as much as I can...i'm glad this story is moving along this well...hope you guys are too...**

**mydirt09: thanks for the review...i'm very glad you are pleased with the wolf...I am too. Please keep up the reviews.**

**missGS: thanks for your review...i'm guessin what you meant is that this is a good romance story...I will certainly keep writing. Please keep reviewing. **

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for your review...I always update asap...sometimes I can't help if it takes a long time...i'm very busy and sometimes away from the computer for a while...I'm very glad you love this...I hope I can keep you into it. If you ever start losin interest let me know what I'm doin wrong. Please keep reviewing.**

**ALL ELSE: you're only not mentioned cause you've not reviewed Chapter 6 yet. If you are those that do review though, thank you very much and please keep it up.**

In Love and War

Chapter Seven: Trouble Brewing

Hermione and Kristen arrived back at Kristen's house to two sets of worried parents.

"Where have you been?" nearly shouted Kristen's father.

"Bloody Hell, Dad. I've stayed over at a friend's before. Why is it a problem now?" replied Kristen, hotly.

"Ya have stayed over before! Only, before you always answered your bloody phone! What do you think you're doin?" her father replied. Hermione's parents stood next to him, looking just as concerned but not voicing their anger yet.

"It died! I forgot my charger here! Calm down!" replied Kristen.

"Get in the house, now!" said her father. Kristen gritted her teeth and walked in past him, refusing to look at him. He and her mother followed her in. Hermione attempted to walk in as well but was stopped by her own mother.

"I pose the same question to you, young lady." said her mother.

"I was with her. At her friend's house. I left my phone here. I didn't think we would sleep so late. I'm sorry." said Hermione calmly. Her father gave her a look that said he was seeing right through her.

"Hermione, were you two involved in something you shouldn't have been?" asked her father. She felt a bit of panic rising in her chest, she wasn't good at lying to her Dad.

"Like what?" she asked, pretending to be confused and innocent.

"Like drinking, meeting boys for inappropriate things, or God forbid doing drugs?" he asked her, fearing the worst.

"What? Dad, no. Why would you think I'd do something like that? That's not like me at all." replied Hermione, focusing on being literal about his questions. She knew she hadn't been drinking, she knew she hadn't done drugs, and she didn't consider Remus a boy so her response was quite believable.

"It's also not like you to not specify a return time, not take your phone, and not call before bed or when you woke up. I've never known you to stay up all night unless it was for schoolwork either. Explain this to me." said her father. She had to credit her parents with one good thing. Even when they were furious with her they were always calm, their voices at a normal level, and rational.

"I didn't specify a return time because I didn't think about it for once." said Hermione, waiting for her father's response.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Dad, I told you and Mum already. A lot of bad stuff happened to my best friend this year. It was nice to not worry and be super serious for once." said Hermione.

"What about not taking your phone or calling? It's not like you to forget." said her father.

"I know. Everyone slips up you know. I'm sorry. And I stayed up all night cause Kristen wanted to show me her favourite movies." said Hermione.

"Hermione, I trust you. I also raised you and can tell when you're not telling me everything. If what you are not telling me is something bad I had better not hear it from someone else. You had better tell me before someone else does." said her father. Hermione nearly opened her mouth and spilled it all to him. Then, she thought better of it. She figured that sleeping with someone who was at least her father's age would be something her parents would be unforgivable about. She highly doubted that when he said that he thought of something like that having been what she wasn't saying. She was too worried about what might happen to Remus if her parents found out. It wasn't fair if he had to go into hiding or something because of her. Plus, he'd be too honourable to not live up to his punishments whether they were fair or not and she knew it.

"If there was more to tell, you'd hear it from me. You should know that." said Hermione.

"Okay." said her father. Her mother smiled at her and they walked inside. Her mother stopped when she saw Hermione not following.

"What's the matter dear?" asked her mother.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting out here for Kristen. I don't want to hear her being scolded." said Hermione. Her mother nodded and went inside. She didn't notice Daniel when he came out and stood by her.

"You're lying to them." he said. She, startled, quickly turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, you're lying to them." he replied.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, now very scared. He seemed like the type to blackmail or simply rat her out for no reason.

"I don't think it. I know it. I wander around by myself a lot you know. I happened to be by the edge of the village earlier today. In fact, it wasn't even an hour ago. You know what I heard over by the hill?" he asked. Hermione felt icy fear attacking her heart.

She didn't answer. She didn't know what to say, she was terrified. He spoke again.

"Since you can't guess I'll just tell you. I heard a man's voice say the words 'I love you.' Then I heard something even more interesting. I heard what I'm certain was your voice say it back. Then something even more interesting than that happened. You walked up the hill, right where I'd heard that tiny conversation. So, I know you're lying to them. What do you think I should do with this knowledge?" he asked. She felt the sudden urge to rip his head off. She couldn't remember feeling such a surge of anger and hate since she punched Malfoy in the face. She nearly repeated the action here but thought better of it. If she hurt him it would be a reason for him to tell on her.

"I think you should keep this knowledge to yourself. It has nothing to do with you." said Hermione, in a colder tone than she thought she'd ever used.

"When someone gains knowledge they are supposed to share it so others are enlightened. And this does have something to do with me." he said.

"Some knowledge keeps people safer if left unshared. If you were wise you would understand such. And what could this possibly have to do with you?" asked Hermione. She was trying to play it safe but it was hard for her to take some people's bullshit. She still wanted to hit him.

"If that's how you think of knowledge then, fine. Maybe you're right. This has to do with me for a reason you don't know yet." said Daniel.

"And what is that reason?" she asked, becoming impatient and annoyed by him more and more by the second.

"I like you. A lot." he said, not flinching or showing much emotion when he said it.

"What? That's your reasoning?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can't help but be the jealous type. I know in my heart I'm the best for you. I'm a nice guy. Like you I'm kinda cast out. For the same reason. I'm really smart. I'm smarter than most people so most people don't like me." he reasoned, now showing some emotion. Her hate faded and now she felt pity for him.

"Listen, Daniel. I understand that you may think or actually feel that you like me. You have to understand that I don't feel the same way. You yourself heard me say the words expressing my love to someone else. And he saying the same to me. I'm sorry, truly I am. If you truly care about me you'll see that telling someone this will only hurt me. It certainly won't make me like you either." she said, hoping her words didn't hurt him too much but needing him to understand. When he looked up at her she got scared again. He had desperation and anger written all over his face. He obviously hadn't taken her words well.

"You think you're too good for me then?" he asked, coldly.

"No. If anything you're too good for me. I'm not mocking you when I say that either. I'm from a different world, I mean that in a way you'll never understand. It just wouldn't work out. I'm sorry." she tried to reason.

"How can you shoot me down when I say how much I like you?" he asked, hurt as well as furious.

"Daniel, how can I help it if I love someone else? That's not my fault. You can't control or decide who you love. It just happens. I don't want to sound mean but I won't break the heart of the man I love just to make you happy. You barely know me anyway." she said.

"Perhaps I believe in love at first sight. Don't you?" he argued, his voice a little shaky from discomfort with the subject.

"I might. I'm not sure. I'm sorry, Daniel. My answer and response hasn't changed." she said.

"Would it changed if I threatened to tell on you?" he asked.

"No. I love him too much to lose him. If that means I'm shunned by my family who is supposed to love and accept me for who I am then so be it. If you want it on your conscience that you've caused my parents immense pain and gotten me thrown out of their lives or ripped my love apart then tell. I don't think you're mean enough to accept such guilt, Daniel." she argued.

"You don't know that. You don't know me." he said, anger in his eyes still. He walked away before she could respond. She sat on the step, worried about what the outcome of the evening may now be. She figured she should send an owl to Remus about the recent events but didn't want to worry him if nothing was going to happen. He had enough on his mind with the full moon coming up and his mission for Dumbledore so near. As she sat on the porch she wondered what her two best friends would be up to at the moment. As well as how they would react when they found out about her and Remus. Remus was right. She knew she couldn't keep it from them. No matter how hard she tried.

xxxxxx

Remus sat in his living room, his face buried in a book. Suddenly, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone apparating into his kitchen. Without even thinking about it he jumped up, wand in hand and charged to his kitchen ready to fight anyone or anything. He stopped briefly when he noticed it was Dumbledore. He didn't lower his wand, however.

"What were the exact words you said to me when you came to tell me about teaching at Hogwarts?" he asked Dumbldore.

"It is time to do your duty to James and Lily. Harry needs you." recited Dumbledore. Remus immediately lowered his wand. Dumbledore raised his. Remus was startled until he realized that Dumbledore was merely doing the same sort of safety check.

"What are the opening words to that clever little map you and your best friends created?" asked Dumbledore, a slight smile on his face. Remus didn't miss a beat.

"Messirs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Proudly Present to You the Marauder's Map." said Remus, not able to hide a grin when he remembered some of the mischievious deeds that map was used for. Dumbledore quickly lowered his wand and his grin spread.

"I'll assume I can have a seat." he said, taking a chair at the table. Remus sat next to him.

"I've a question. How did you know so much about the map?" asked Remus.

"Sirius proudly explained a bit of it to me when I asked how he got away with so much while at school." said Dumbledore. Remus felt a twinge of grief at the mention of his now gone best friend but pushed it aside.

"What is this visit for?" asked Remus.

"To see how you are doing. I worry about you." said Dumbledore.

"Thanks but I'm doing fine, to be honest. Really." said Remus.

"That's good to hear. I take it you're enjoying your free time then?" asked Dumbledore.

"Very much so. It's nice to have a break. Even if it's short. Any news I may not have heard?" asked Remus.

"Not much. Arthur has reported more belief in a growing number of Voldemort supporters hiding within the ministry. I'm inclined to believe him. Dementors are spawning all over London. Muggles believe it's merely fog. There have also been several sightings of Inferi. He's doing exactly what we knew he would. Exactly what he did the first time. He's working in the shadows and building an army as well as taking more control. It's really not news, Remus. Surely, you would have already guessed at these sort of things happening soon if not already." said Dumbledore. Remus nodded.

"Yeah. I did. It's still not a bad idea to hope that I'm wrong. It's terrible feeling watching this all happen again. So many good people I know gave their lives in the first war so their children would never have to endure another one and now it's happening regardless." said Remus, looking grim.

"I know. It will be finished for good this time though. At least Voldemort will be." said Dumbledore, suprisingly confident.

"Well, I know we're supposed to be confident about this but, forgive me, that sounds almost cocky. That's not a good way to go about things. I learned that from watching Sirius." said Remus.

"I know. I also know we won't lose." said Dumbledore.

"What makes you say that?" asked Remus.

"Harry. It all has to do with Harry. He will be the one that does it. I have full faith in that wonderful young man." said Dumbledore. Remus smiled.

"I still don't think I know as much as you know about this. I'm sure you're holding back for a good reason though. If you say it's all on Harry, I trust your judgement. I believe in him too. It's just hard to think that the fate of our world depends on a sixteen year old who never knew magic existed until five years ago." said Remus.

"Yes, that is one of the astounding parts to it. I'm touched you trust my judgement so much, Remus. Harry still needs all of us, but in the end he will finish it all by himself. We have to get him there though." said Dumbledore.

"I've always trusted your judgement. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe and to fight Voldemort. You know this. I might not have been made his Godfather but I promised James and Lily the day he was born that as long as I had breath in my lungs I'd also do whatever it took. I've stood by that and always will." said Remus.

"I know you will. That's one of your best attributes. You were always unfailingly loyal, Remus. So, anything else new on your end?" asked Dumbledore, lightening the mood by changing the subject. Remus damn near told the man about Hermione. Then he realized it may be better to keep it to himself for now.

"Not really. Other than I've kinda reconnected with my old neighbors that run the fields now." said Remus, he knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that Dumbledore knew he was holding back. He could tell from the way the old man was looking at him. He could x-ray anyone.

"Is that all? I must admit, Remus, the wolf seems more at ease than I've ever seen it. You don't seem nearly as agitated as usual around this time. Has something happened to help it? I'd think it would be even worse after your loss of Sirius." said Dumbledore. Again, in the back of his mind he heard his father's voice in the distance. Teaching him the lesson about lies. He swallowed hard. He realized that if there was any person to tell about any problem it was Albus. He had no one else as a brother or father anymore. He took a deep breath.

"There is, but I don't think you'll be very pleased about it. If you must know, I'll tell you. I'll take whatever punishment." said Remus. Dumbledore surveyed him closely.

"Do you think you will feel better if you share this with me? You seem to feel you should tell." said Dumbledore.

"I think I might." said Remus, honestly.

"Then tell me." said Dumbledore.

"I'm not quite sure how to start. Um...I've fallen in love with someone I shouldn't have. She feels the same way towards me. The bad part is I've acted on these feelings and slept with her. What's worse is the wolf has now claimed her, and you know what that means in the end. What's worse than that is that she is way too young and I know a lot of people are going to hate both of us for this." said Remus. Dumbledore's expression hadn't changed, it was still soft and attentive.

"Who is it? You wouldn't have been so reluctant to speak if you weren't afraid of her being in trouble. Which means I must know who she is." said Dumbledore. Remus took another deep breath. Bracing himself for the disappointment or perhaps even rage of Dumbledore.

"You do know her. It's Hermione." he said slowly. He was now confused. Dumbledore didn't even flinch. His expression was still the same entirely.

"Is that all?" asked Dumbledore as if the conversation meant nothing.

"Yeah." said Remus, very slowly.

"What's wrong?" asked Dumbledore.

"You aren't angry? Or disappointed? Or anything?" asked Remus, astounded at Dumbledore's reaction.

"Why would I be?" asked Dumbledore.

"Because of the obvious!" exclaimed Remus.

"What I see as the obvious is that you have finally found someone that completes you. Someone that is accepted and loved by both you and the wolf. Someone that accepts both you and the wolf. I see that this is a perfect match for the both of you. I see that this may finally bring you the happiness you deserve. Why? What was obvious to you?" asked Dumbledore. Remus nearly laughed. He didn't know how to react to this.

"Really?" asked Remus.

"Yes, really. I do understand that people such as her parents may not feel the same way. How will you two resolve that?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know yet." said Remus, so happy that the man he looked at as his second father was approving.

"Well, if you shall need my help I will certainly assist the both of you. Now, I must be heading off. I need to speak to Severus about a ring and decide what day I'll be picking up Harry." said Dumbledore, standing. Remus didn't know what he meant about the thing with Severus but figured if Dumbledore wanted him to know he'd tell him. Remus also stood.

"Well, have a good night then. I hope to see you before you leave for the packs." said Dumbledore.

"Okay, I'll be sure that I don't leave without doing such." said Remus. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Take care, Remus." said Dumbledore, disapparating.

"You too." said Remus quietly. He couldn't wait to see Hermione in a little bit. He no longer felt any wrong in it. He fully accepted it. What was right by Dumbledore was right by him. Always. She would be just as excited by the news, he was sure.

xxxxxx

Damon slowly walked out of his daughter's bedroom and out to the Grangers, minus Hermione who was on the porch again. They had all eaten but Kristen hid in her room. The sun was just barely starting to go down. Daniel gave his father a curious look, still somewhat brooding over Hermione telling him no. He noticed his father had a very odd expression. His father cleared his throat. Beth and the Grangers looked up at them. He looked directly at Mister and Misses Granger.

"My daughter has some very interesting information that I believe you two should know about." said Damon.

"Um, okay." said Hermione's father, getting up. His wife followed him. Daniel quickly stood and saw into his sister's room. She was sitting on her bed, crying, looking defeated. The adults walked into the room and the door was shut. He knew what had happened immediately.

"Oh, no." he said aloud. He was still angry with Hermione but he knew deep down she needed to know what was about to go down. Every time he thought about telling her though his anger and spite resurfaced. After a few seconds of a dilemma he made his decision.


	8. Change of Plans

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: for any who were confused...ending of last chapter was supposed to be a cliffhanger...sorry if you didn't get it...I made it as clear as I could without giving away Daniel's decision...**

**Smithback: oh damn indeed...lol...thanks for the review...please keep it up.**

**mydirt09: it's in Remus's nature to be honest...due to the lesson his father taught him...i plan to keep writing him that way...and the explanation of last chapter's ending is in the author's note and you'll find out more this chapter...thanks for the review...please keep it up.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: i figured Albus was the type to approve and be supportive...he's clearly the most wise character in the series and I plan to keep him that way...he also has never really cared what most people thought of him either so he understands part of their prediciment...it certainly is one less worry...i'm updatin quite soon i think...i'm very glad you're loving this...thanks for the reviews...please keep it up.**

**To All Else: as before you aren't mentioned because you've not reviewed chapter seven by the time I'm writing this...I still read and highly appreciate your reviews...please keep reviewing if you're those that do...for those that don't, I would very much appreciate if you would...i like to hear what all my readers think or comment about my stories.**

In Love and War

Chapter Eight: Change of Plans

Daniel charged out onto the porch.

"Hermione, you gotta come with me. Now." he said, very quickly. She jumped up and stared at him.

"What? Why?" she asked. She thought he was trying to win her over again, until she saw his expression.

"They know. Kristen broke and told my Dad, he's tellin your parents now. Come on. We gotta go." he said, he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her off the porch.

"Wait, I'll talk to them." she said.

"No. Even your parents aren't gonna listen to a damn thing you say if they're furious. Trust me. Do it when they've calmed down. We gotta get out of here. I know a good hiding place that they don't know about. Come on. Please trust me." he pleaded. He didn't want to hear her get yelled at. She just looked at him. Then she heard her father's voice, louder and more angry than she'd ever heard it, he was shouting her name. That was all it took she let Daniel lead her off the porch. They ran to the hill at the side of his house and reached the bottom of it quickly. Once out of sight he sprinted and she followed. They went under a bridge and into a hidden tunnel underneath the bridge. They walked into the tunnel then Daniel suddenly stopped. She watched him tap a circle around part of the tunnel and the steel fell in. It was almost like the entrance to Diagon Alley. He gestured for her to go first. She did. He followed and put the steel back in place. She had to hand it to him, no one would know that was there unless they'd moved it before. She crawled through another tunnel for a few seconds then it dropped into a tiny clearing. It looked like part of an ancient cave that hadn't been used for centuries. She turned to Daniel as he dropped into it behind her.

"This is amazing." she whispered.

"I know. And you don't have to whisper. No one up there can hear us. We're about eight feet under clay and one foot under regular dirt." he said, obviously proud of his little hideout.

"What if someone was in the tunnel?" she asked. He nodded and picked up a circular piece of wood she hadn't noticed before. He set in in place at the entrance of the smaller tunnel and turned back to her.

"Now they won't." he said.

"What's the plan then?" asked Hermione.

"We stay here til dark. Then, if you think it's still a bad idea to go home, I'll walk you to his house. Whoever he is." said Daniel.

"Okay. I think it would be better if I did see him tonight. He needs to know about this. Thanks." said Hermione. He nodded. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Then Hermione spoke again.

"Were you going to tell on me?" asked Hermione.

"I thought about it, for a second. I changed my mind after I'd thought about what you had told me. You were right. I do care about you and that would hurt you. I'm so pissed at Kristen right now." said Daniel.

"Thanks. I mean it. How did you find this place anyway?" asked Hermione.

"I found it when I was seven. I've never had any friends. I've got a lot of bullies though. So, I needed a good place to hide. I came into that main tunnel once, running from a group, and literally fell through that hole. I put the sheet of steel back and crawled down here. I stayed here for a few hours, exploring, then I went home. Ever since this is my little hideout." said Daniel.

"That's a good reason to have this place I guess. This looks like it's been here forever." said Hermione.

"Yeah, my guess is it was built by the Celts or something. They used man built caves to hide from passing Romans. I figure when it stopped being used for that, someone else found it and used it for hiding as well. If you noticed the part of the tunnel that leads to this was all clay. Someone must have found it here after that steel tunnel was built and cut through part of the steel. I'm honoured to be another in history, using it as a hideout." said Daniel.

"I think you're probably right, with the Celts. And probably everything else. I don't want to cut you off but, how long til the sun sets? Do you know?" asked Hermione.

"We've got about half an hour. Sun was already going down when we left. You know how to get to his house from here I take it?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, it's like five miles though." she said.

"That's okay. It's better than going back." said Daniel. Hermione sat on a box and waited for the sun to disappear.

xxxxxx

Remus paced in his kitchen. The wolf was beyond anxious. The wolf having also claimed Hermione was upset when she wasn't in his presence. Even when he was reading before Dumbledore showed up he wasn't really focusing on the words. The wolf was tugging on his concentration even more than usual the day before the full moon. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't appease the beast. He wanted to see her so badly. He had no idea just how soon she was going to show up.

xxxxxx

"Wait here." said Daniel. He walked to the opposite end of the tunnel and pulled cardboard off the wall. Behind it was another tunnel. He crawled out of it and out of her sight. Barely a minute later he returned.

"Okay, it's dark. Ready to go?" asked Daniel. Hermione stood.

"Yeah. Why are we going out that way?" she asked.

"It let's you out in the opposite direction. So if someone is waiting at the end of that tunnel, they won't see you leave. It also let's us out right behind that pub so we'll already be by the road to his house." said Daniel.

"Okay. Let's go." said Hermione. She went through first and watched him seal the opening again. Then she crawled on and on until she saw some light at the end. She was briefly reminded of crawling through the Womping Willow's entrance to get Ron out of the Shrieking Shack, the first night they met Sirius and saw Remus's secret. Once out she took a deep breath of the fresh air. Daniel brushed himself off and Hermione did the same. Daniel looked around the other side of the pub, making sure no one was there looking for them. It was dark enough that once a bit of ways down the road no one would be able to see them.

"Okay, we're clear. Come on then." said Daniel. She followed him down the hill, past the tree she saw Remus at last, and started down the road.

xxxxxx

Remus walked out into his backyard. He pulled an old chair out of the barn and set in in the middle of the yard. He sat in it and faced the near full moon shining above, as it just cleared a cloud. The wolf suddenly stopped pulling at him. It reached brief calm and slight excitement seeing it was close to freedom. Finally having some calm in his mind he looked up at the moon in peace. He didn't know how long he sat there but he eventually heard people walking on the road, in the distance. He ignored it. Until he heard them walking up his front path. He stayed where he was, Hermione was going to send an owl first. If it was a visit and they really needed him for something they would keep knocking until he answered the door.

xxxxxx

Hermione tried opening the door but it was locked. She remembered that Remus generally kept his backdoor open unless he was in bed or not home.

"Come on, let's go around back." said Hermione. Daniel, a little uncomfortable, followed her. She walked out and saw him immediately, sitting in a chair watching the moon. It seemed to fit him so well, to have the moonlight on him. Daniel was just staring at him, trying to be nice, yet jealous that that was the man she loved. Hermione walked out towards him.

xxxxxx

Remus was still staring up at the moon when he heard feet approaching him, he turned. Even although he couldn't see her whole face he knew right away that it was her. He jumped out of his chair and in two steps was at her, she wrapped her arms around him and he strongly returned the embrace. Daniel stood, awkwardly, watching the two. He realized watching them that she was right, the man did obviously love her too.

Remus felt the wolf at surface and gave it some control, released it slightly. He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck, the way a wolf does to its mate. Hermione felt beyond relieved to have him holding her. She breathed in the smell of him and the feel of his muscled and scarred back beneath her hands. He almost didn't let go of her when she pulled back to break the embrace, remembering Daniel.

"Remus, this is Kristen's little brother. His name is Daniel. We've got quite a bit to tell you." said Hermione.

"Hi." said Daniel.

"Hello." said Remus.

"Daniel walked me here. Things got a bit bad at his house." said Hermione, the grief of her parents not accepting or trusting her with what had happened hurt her. She sounded sad when she spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, almost angrily. The wolf jumped to the surface, ready to rip the head off of whoever had hurt her.

"I mean, Kristen got in trouble. When her father was scolding her she cracked. She told her Dad that I'd left to meet someone. A man that I was romantically involved with. My parents found out and Daniel helped me run off before they reached me. We hid til dark then walked here. I know we need to talk to them about this but they won't listen to a word I say right now. I can tell that they're way too angry for that." said Hermione. Remus swallowed and slightly calmed down.

"Alright, I'll owl Albus and he'll come here tomorrow. Tomorrow, probably in the morning, we'll go talk to them. Alright?" asked Remus, in a comforting tone.

"Alright. I figure I could stay here anyway." said Hermione. He went back over to her, he put a hand on the side of her face.

"You can always stay here. Whenever you need to. I doubt I'd have slept well without you here anyway." he said.

"Moony?" she asked, quietly. He nodded. He stepped back from her and turned to Daniel.

"You'll probably be in trouble when you go home won't you?" asked Remus.

"Maybe. Only if they don't believe me when I say I was out wandering." said Daniel.

"You're welcome to stay too, if you feel it's better for you to do so." said Remus. Daniel thought about it for a minute.

"Nah, I'll go back. Maybe I can smooth some things over before morning. I'm a good talker so I might make a difference. I can block out my parents when they're pissed anyway. I'll be fine. I'll see you guys in the morning." said Daniel.

"Alright. Thank you, for all the help you gave her." said Remus.

"No problem." said Daniel. Hermione walked over to him and gave him a hug. Remus felt the wolf get jealous and grit his teeth.

"Thanks, Daniel." said Hermione. Daniel nodded, the turned and began his walk home. Hermione went back to Remus.

"How do we let Dumbledore know, quickly?" asked Hermione.

"My original idea was owl but it might be better to use floo powder. You feel like visiting Hogwarts once real quick?" he asked. She grinned.

"My second favourite place, of course I want to go." she said. He smiled at her and she followed him into the house. He went to the fireplace in the living room and grabbed a handfull of powder.

"I'm warning you, we might have to use Severus's fireplace. I'm not certain McGonagall is there right now. If Severus is there don't worry, I'm right behind you." said Remus, knowing exactly how unpleasant Snape could be. Hermione stood in the fireplace and Remus sifted the powder into her hand.

"Professor Snape's fireplace." she said, tossing down the floo powder. She disappeared in green flames. She felt the odd heat from the powder then slightly tumbled out of a fireplace in a dark room. Coughing and brushing ash off herself, she looked up and her eyes met the knees of black trousers.

"What are you doing here?" asked a cold familiar voice. He sounded furious. A second later Remus appeared, standing behind Hermione.

"We need to speak with the Headmaster and didn't think we should just burst into his office." said Remus brushing ash off himself.

"So you decided to burst into my office instead? I didn't realize we were such good friends, _Lupin._" sneered Snape, still pissed they'd chosen his fireplace. He reminded himself to disconnect it from the floo network.

"Apparently we aren't, Snape. Is Albus here or not?" asked Remus, Hermione stood by him not daring to say a word. Snape still slightly scared her.

"I don't know. Why do you think I track his movements?" asked Snape.

"Fine. Then, please excuse us." said Remus.

"Why are you two here together? Something happen to The Weasleys, or Potter?" asked Snape, showing no concern, just interest.

"Just let me go speak to Albus. It's none of your business, Snape." said Remus, coldly.

"Oh, I see. It's finally happened then. How predictable." said Snape, actually chuckling at Remus.

"Move." said Remus. Snape smiled at him and stood aside for them to leave. Remus brushed past him and Hermione refused to look at Snape while passing. They made their way out of the dungeons and out into the main hallway. Once at the statue outside Dumbledore's office.

"Damn!" exclaimed Remus. Hermione, startled, turned to him. He rarely ever cussed.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know the password. Will you let us in anyway?" Remus asked the gargoyle.

"Know the password?" asked the gargoyle.

"You know I don't." said Remus.

"Then you shall not pass." said the gargoyle.

"Please!" said Remus.

"You shall not pass!" said the gargoyle, quite loudly. From behind them they heard footsteps, turning they saw Professor Slughorn.

"Horace, do you know the password?" asked Remus. Slughorn looked very confused and surprised.

"Uh, hello Remus. Hi miss Granger. What, what are you doing here?" he asked way too slowly.

"What. Is. The. Password?" asked Remus, just as slowly.

"Oh, for Dumbldore's office. Well it's 'deluminator' but why-" Horace began. Remus turned said the word and he started up the stairs without turning back to Horace.

"Sorry, professor. Nice to see you." said Hermione, following Remus up the stairs. She knew Remus was only being so impatient because he was irritated by having dealt with Snape. She reached him as he knocked on Dumbledore's office. Seconds later the door opened. The old headmaster seemed pleased but confused to see them both standing there.

"Good evening. Just why am I graced with your presence at this hour?" asked Dumbledore.

"Something's happened. We need you to come with us to speak with her parents tomorrow. They found out from someone else and we figure it would be better if you were there." said Remus, quite quickly.

"Okay, slow down Remus. Calm yourself. What has you so bothered?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's nothing." said Remus.

"It is not nothing. Regardless, what time shall I arrive at your home tomorrow Remus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Probably about eight or so. And it is nothing." said Remus, still talking quickly.

"Okay. Why did you come all the way here?" asked Dumbledore.

"We didn't know if you would get the owl in time." said Remus.

"Okay. Hermione, why is he so annoyed? If he won't tell me you might." said Dumbledore, slightly grinning as he turned to her. Remus gave him a dirty look.

"Well, we used floo powder and came here using Professor Snape's fireplace. He wasn't very happy to see either of us and kinda gave Remus crap to be honest." said Hermione.

"Oh, I see. Is that all then?" asked Dumbledore.

"I believe so." said Remus.

"Alright then. I wish you both a good night. You may use my fireplace to leave if you like. I will see both of you bright and early tomorrow morning." said Dumbledore.

"Thanks. And we'll use Severus's fireplace again." said Remus. Hermione looked at him.

"Alright then. Goodnight." said Dumbledore, shutting the door. As they walked down the steps, Hermione didn't take her eyes off Remus.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I'll not run from him. Besides, that's where we came in anyway." said Remus. They walked down the steps toward Snape's office. Remus didn't even knock on the door. He opened it and Hermione, while startled, followed him cautiously. Snape jumped out of his chair.

"I don't remember sending an invite to you." he said coldly.

"I don't remember asking you for one." replied Remus without looking at him.

"It's not polite to force entry into another person's office or home." said Snape.

"I don't remember you ever being polite to me. In fact, I don't think you've ever been polite to Hermione either. In other words, I don't give a damn what you think is polite. We're leaving right now, get happy." said Remus, Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing him say these things to Snape. Remus grabbed floo powder.

"Well, that's because I don't feel the need to be polite to people I don't like. Now you can both be people I don't like together." said Snape. Remus put the powder in Hermione's hand, he turned to her.

"Head back to my house. I'll be there in a minute." he told her.

"Remus, don't-" she began, he cut her off.

"Just trust me." he said, turning her to the fireplace. She listened to him and stood in the fireplace.

"Remus Lupin's home." she said, dropping the powder. Green flames surrounded her then she was gone.

"So, I wasn't wrong then." said Snape. Remus turned to him.

"No, you weren't. I don't care who you tell. Really. What I am going to tell you is to be kind to her. She isn't just mine. She's the wolf's as well. The wolf doesn't like it when something is hurting her. Trust me." said Remus, threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare. All you do is shrug and ignore me." stated Snape.

"Exactly, the wolf won't. Don't test it." said Remus, turning to the fireplace. Snape simply glared at him as he also disappeared in green flames.

xxxxxx

Hermione was already pacing when Remus reappeared in the living room.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. We had a very short conversation and I left. That's all. I need to set my alarm before I forget." he said walking past her. He started up the stairs, she followed him.

"Are you sure? I mean he might not be a kind person but he's still on our side." said Hermione.

"I'm quite sure. I told you to trust me. You do trust me don't you?" he asked turning to her as he reached the top of the stairs.

"I do but...I worry." she said as he continued walking. She followed him into his room. He stood at the bedside table and set his alarm for seven in the morning. She came over to him. Wanting to be sure that things were okay. She set her hand on his shoulder. As soon as she touched his shoulder, he turned and crushed his lips to hers. She was startled at first but soon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Before she could register anything she was laying on the bed. This was going a lot faster than the night before. When they broke the kiss, she saw his eyes. They were green, she was with Moony now. The wolf had been deviod of her presence all day, it wasn't going to wait. She wasn't sure what to expect now. She felt his rough hands pulling at her shorts. She let him take them off and he tossed them to the floor. She moved her hands to the front of his shirt and ripped it open, causing the buttons to fly across the room. He took his shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it aside. Suddenly, he stopped. Looking up at him she saw his eyes were blue/gray again. It was Remus.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked, wondering what his problem was.

"Um, for you this might not be a good idea." he said.

"Why?" she asked, she wasn't thinking about it too much.

"Because last night was your first time. Physically, you might not be in a good state for this. And, the wolf isn't planning on being slow or decent if he shows up this time." said Remus.

"Oh, oh I see. Okay." said Hermione, thinking about it more. She scooted over. He went to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt. He tossed it to her. She took her shirt off and pulled that one on. He slid into bed with just his boxers on. Pulling the sheet up to their waists, he leaned over her and lifted her shirt to just above her stomach.

"I thought you said we weren't doing anything." said Hermione.

"I never said those words." he said, he gave her a mischievious grin and begin planting kisses on her stomach. While giving her kisses, he pulled her underwear down. Once they were all the way off he dropped them out from under the blanket, onto the floor. His kisses started going south. Before she could say anything about his response he repeated a brilliant action he had done the night before. His tongue entered her and she bucked her hips against him, she grabbed his head and held it to her. As his tongue ran over her clit she came quickly. He didn't stop though. As he swallowed her juices he began sucking on her clit. She had come two more times before he pulled his head out from between her legs. As he came back out from under the sheet he gave her stomach a few more kisses. Then he lay next to her. She caught her breath before rolling on her side to face him. He turned to her and saw from her expression she wasn't over the shockwaves yet. He smiled at her.

"You're trouble." she breathed. He laughed.

"You like it." he said, grinning. After a few minutes she had caught her breath fully and calmed down. He rolled onto his side to face her. She could still see a hint of green in his blue/gray eyes. Moony wasn't in control, but he hadn't left.

"I do." she said, putting a hand on one side of his face.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. They aren't going to like this at all. Even with Dumbledore there I can't help but think this may go badly. I don't want to lose Mum and Dad. I don't know if they will forgive me for this though. Listen to me, saying the exact opposite things I said last night." said Hermione.

"It will be okay in the end. You're their daughter. Even if they don't forgive you right now, they will eventually. They can't help but love you. That's the only reason they will be angry. Because they love you." reasoned Remus.

"Maybe you shouldn't come along. I don't want my Dad hitting you or something." said Hermione.

"No. I'm going with you. I'm standing by your side, regardless of what may happen. I'm part of this, I will stand responsible for my actions." said Remus.

"Okay. I'm still nervous." said Hermione.

"Don't be. Be confident about it. That usually helps too. If not confident at least go in there feeling that you will reason as much as you possibly can. That's all you can do." said Remus.

"I know. I think they will hate you regardless though. Even if they forgive me." said Hermione.

"Let them. Besides, you don't know that they will hate me forever." said Remus.

"They will if they know what you just did to me." said Hermione. He laughed.

"So they would." he agreed. She snuggled closer to him and he tightened his hold around her. She fell asleep quickly, despite her worries. It took him a little while longer. He rested easily though, not worried about the morning at all.


	9. Falling Apart and Molding Together

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: once again...so sorry for the long wait...i can't post on weekends...I don't have my computer with me then...i'll do as many chapters as i possibly can before i leave again...i swear it...**

**Gabrielle2753: thanks for the review...i'm updatin now obviously...sorry for the wait...please continue reviewing.**

**FrogizZ94: thanks for the review...made me laugh my ass off...it's one of my favourites now...and i've thought about that happening...it's certainly in the cards...i'm not gonna solidify that it will happen...but i've been giving it really serious consideration...please continue reviewing.**

**Anonymous: thanks for the review...i was worried you'd left my story...glad you're happy about the dialogue fix...i never thought about it before and you were right...i'm glad i took your advice...happy to hear that you like me keeping it with my original characters...it took a lot of thinking to portray Dumbledore correctly in this situation...it's a relief to hear that someone is happy about my portrayal of him...good to hear you'll continue reading...please keep up the reviews too.**

**mydirt09: thanks for the review...i figured you'd figure that out eventually...yeah..running away usually doesn't help...this chapter should have some explosive moments...the wolf came out easily due to the full moon and that Remus is comfortable with it around Hermione...he trusts it for the most part because the wolf loves her too...i'm lookin forward to writing the full moon moment in this chapter...please keep reviewing.**

**TO ALL ELSE: once again...only not mentioned because you've not reviewed chapter eight yet...please review this one...i love reading what you all have to say...whether your response is good or bad. It's a writer's duty to know what his/her readers think of their work. You take the time to read, so i take the time to continue writing. If you take the time to review, as you've noticed I take the time to individually respond to you. Please begin to review, those of you that haven't yet.**

In Love and War

Chapter Nine: Falling Apart and Molding Together

The alarm rang out at the time Remus had set it for. He jumped up, awake. Hermione also awoke and got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and went to the door. Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Downstairs. I'll use the guest shower. You get ready up here. We should be done quicker this way." he said. She nodded and he left sight. Hermione used a simple charm to clean her clothes. She picked them up and went into the bathroom. She took off his shirt and got into the shower. She figured she didn't have time to wash her hair. She resolved to just pull it back when she was done. After a decent amount of time she was done and grabbed a towel. She dried off as quickly as possible, getting dressed quickly as well. After a little over twenty minutes she walked out of the bathroom. Walking downstairs she heard two sets of voices. One was unmistakably Remus, the other sounded like Professor Dumbledore. She walked into the kitchen and both, being gentlemen, stood. Dumbledore walked forward, smiling.

"How are you this morning, Miss Granger?" he asked her. She took a deep breath.

"A little nervous to be honest. How about you?" she asked, being polite.

"Not nervous at all, to be honest. Have a seat please, we must discuss a few things before leaving. In order to treat this in the delicate manner it deserves." he said. She nodded and took the chair next to Remus. Dumbledore sat back down after they had and gave them his full attention.

"Now, I need to know a few things. Please don't feel embarressed at answering some of them. They will stay with only me forever after the meeting this morning. Firstly, have you two had intercourse?" asked Dumbledore, Hermione was taken aback by his bluntness and comfort with discussing apparently anything. Remus, however, seemed to be used to it.

"Yes." said Remus. Dumbledore merely nodded.

"Was this the first night she arrived here? The night before last?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." said Remus. Once again, Dumbledore merely nodded.

"Was that the original intention of either of you or did it just end up happening?" asked Dumbledore.

"It began to happen and I originally pulled back. After a discussion between right and wrong, so to speak, then we agreed and it happened." said Remus, Hermione was surprised by how comfortable Remus was with this conversation. Dumbledore glanced at her and she nodded in agreement with Remus.

"Okay. What was the intention of this evening? With the full moon on the way." said Dumbledore.

"I'm not quite certain. Part of me feels a bit safer if she leaves but I also know the wolf won't harm her. I suppose I'll leave it up to her and the outcome of this morning." said Remus.

"Are you wanting to stay?" Dumbledore asked Hermione. She didn't even have to think about it.

"Yes." she said.

"Then I'll make sure you can. What about after Remus leaves? I take it he's told you." said Dumbledore.

"He told me. I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'll stay here. Actually, I'd rather see if I could stay with the Weasley's." said Hermione.

"If you aren't wanting to go home I'm sure Molly will take you in. When are we telling them?" asked Dumbledore.

"I would like to take her there tonight. I think we should tell them tonight. Well, before nightfall." said Remus. Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay then. I believe that's all. Hermione, are your parents likely to up by now?" asked Dumbledore. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, definitely." she said.

"Alright. I'll go ahead of you. Try to smooth things out a bit before you two show up. Don't apparate to the outside entrance to the village. We don't want anyone else involved. I'm sure Remus knows a good place." said Dumbledore, getting up. They stood as well.

"I do." said Remus.

"Well, see you two soon." said Dumbledore, smiling before disapparating. Remus turned to Hermione.

"You alright?" he asked her, sensing her nervousness.

"I guess. I'm as alright as I'm going to be." said Hermione.

"It will be okay. You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded, grabbing his arm. He immediately disapparated as well. Hermione closed her eyes to handle the sensation better. When she opened them she completely recognized the place. It was Daniel's little hideout. She turned to him.

"You've been in here before?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. After I was bitten, my father found this place. He knew he couldn't stay with me and it was safer if I was in an enclosed place. He cut a hole in the side of the steel out there. He made another opening over there for me. This was my Shrieking Shack while at home." said Remus.

"Daniel uses this place. This is his hideout too." she said. Remus smiled.

"I'm not surprised. He seems intelligent. It also does look as though someone has been taking good care of this little place as well. Ready to head out? Albus will have had all the time he needed by the time we get there." said Remus.

"Yeah. I'm ready." she said. Remus pointed at the tunnel that Daniel had used to take her to the place. She took the wood off herself and began to crawl through. He followed, surprised that he could still fit through there. Once at the end she pushed open the metal just as someone pulled it from the other side, Remus grabbed his wand. He was ready to fight til they noticed it was Daniel. He looked beyond surprised to see the two.

"What are you doin here?" he asked them. Remus quickly put his wand away. Daniel moved for them to get out fully.

"I hear you use that now." said Remus.

"Yeah, how do you know about it?" asked Daniel.

"I think I was the last person to use it before you did." said Remus. Daniel looked wide eyed.

"Really?" he asked, Remus nodded.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Hermione, thinking he'd be in too much trouble to be allowed to leave his house.

"Oh, well some weird looking old bloke showed up and your parents asked if they could have some privacy. My parents left to go out for breakfast together, they let Kristen go to her friend's, and I was allowed to wander. I figured I'll stay in here for a while, as usual." said Daniel.

"Okay, well we have to go." said Hermione. Daniel nodded and let them pass. As she and Remus walked out from under the bridge, Hermione watched Daniel disappear into his ancient hideout. They walked up to the house. Remus stopped her from opening the door. She turned to him.

"It's going to be alright. I promise." he said, grabbing her hand. She took a deep sigh and tightened her grasp on his hand, nodding. He let her open the door and walked in right next to her, still holding her hand. As soon as they were in the room Dumbledore, smiling at them, led them to a seat. Her parents were across from her while Dumbledore was at her right, sitting as an impartial judge almost. Her parents said not a word but looked furious. She wondered what Dumbledore had said or done to keep them relatively calm.

"Now. We are all here. I will request of you two the same I've requested of Mister and Misses Granger, that no one lets their tempers get out of control. Let us all speak like civilized human beings." said Dumbledore. Remus and Hermione nodded. She raised her courage and looked up at her parents. Her mother was looking at her with a disappointed expression, her father was glaring at Remus. Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now. I believe Mister Granger requested the right to speak first. Ask what you like, please do not insult though. Or try not to. I understand this may be hard for you." said Dumbledore. Hermione's father took a deep breath and asked a very simple question first. He looked at his daughter.

"So, this is true then?" he asked, his voice seemed to be forcefully calm.

"That I'm with Remus, yes." she answered, her head held high. She was slightly afraid of her parents' rage but she wasn't ashamed.

"Why? Please tell me why you are with a full grown man that is probably my age?" asked her father, his voice slightly rising.

"Because I love him, and he loves me. It's that simple Dad. Please try to understand." said Hermione.

"Why did you lie to me?" asked her father.

"Because I didn't think you would take this well even if I was honest with you." said Hermione.

"You know I won't accept this so why are you here?" asked her father.

"Because you're still my parents. I still love you. I want you to accept my decisions. I wanted to try. I couldn't not try." said Hermione. Her father finally turned his glare back to Remus. Remus seemed to not be remotely bothered by it.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to show up." said her father. Hermione felt Remus tense up as the wolf got defensive. She squeezed his hand to try and remind him to be calm.

"I'm doing what is right. It would be wrong for me to not show up. I'm not a coward and I love her." said Remus.

"You consider this right? How do I know you love her either? You could just be some pervert that wants to take advantage of her!" said her father, his rage becoming harder to control. Remus took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"I consider it right because of the fact that we love each other. I'm not a pervert and I would never take advantage of anyone, especially her. In any way." said Remus, his voice surprisingly calm. Hermione's mother finally spoke before her father had the chance to start in again.

"Are you part of the Wizarding World as well then?" asked her mother, she looked disappointed but seemed quite calm. She was looking at Remus.

"I am. That's how I know her." he said.

"Do you know her two friends well? Harry and Ron?" she asked, Hermione wasn't sure where her mother was going with this.

"I do. Ron, a little bit. Harry, I know very well. I was close friends with his parents and his Godfather." answered Remus.

"I'm not totally comfortable with this, at all. I do however think that my daughter is a highly intelligent young lady, with good judgment. The only reason I'm not a fan of you at the moment should be quite obvious. I'm going to be straight with this. Do you really love my daughter?" asked Hermione's mother.

"With all my heart." answered Remus, looking right into her mother's eyes. Her mother seemed to relax a little bit.

"I understand that the Wizarding World seems to be a very dangerous place at the moment. Will you do whatever it takes to keep her safe?" asked her mother.

"Without even thinking about it." answered Remus. Her mother turned to her.

"Do you really love him?" she asked.

"I do." said Hermione.

"Do you trust him to be good to you and keep you safe?" asked her mother.

"I do and he already has saved my life once." said Hermione.

"Then, although I'm not very happy about it, I give my blessing. I trust you, love." said her mother. Her father lost it at this point, he jumped up.

"What?" he shouted.

"I trust her. I'm giving them my acceptance. I would like you to do the same." said her mother.

"You trust her to be with a full grown man that we barely even know? She's not being smart. She's being stupid!" he shouted. Remus jumped up, the wolf had lost its temper.

"She's nowhere near stupid. You are her father, you shouldn't even say such!" shouted Remus.

"I think you should sit down!" shouted her father, making the mistake of getting in his face. Remus nearly hit him.

"I think you should take back what you said. That's not a request, either." growled Remus. At this point Dumbledore decided to get involved, as both women had also stood.

"I think everyone should sit back down." said Dumbledore, his voice was commanding. Remus slowly sat down. Hermione's father didn't.

"I don't accept this and never will. You've gone beyond my forgiveness. This isn't how I raised you. If your mother forgives you then that's her mistake. As long as you're with this man, I want nothing else to do with your life." said her father, simply walking out of the room after speaking directly to Hermione. Everyone stood back up, her mother stepped over to her. A small tear made its way down Hermione's cheek, Remus felt the urge to snap her father's neck for it. He repressed it and grabbed her hand again, squeezing it in a comforting manner. She squeezed back.

"Hermione, you're my little girl. Like I said I trust you. I've raised you to be smart and follow your heart. That's what you seem to be doing here. I'm beyond happy that you are sticking to your guns about this. I love you and always will. I accept your decision, you will always have me." said her mother. Remus let go of her hand and the two women shared a compassionate embrace. As they released each other, Remus grabbed Hermione's hand again as her mother turned to him.

"I trust Hermione's judgment. So, if she thinks that you're a good man you probably are. I believed you when you said you love and will protect her. You had better stick to that, or else. I warn you now Mister Lupin, you break her heart and I'll get you myself. You be good to her." said her mother.

"Mum, can I go get my bag. I'm staying somewhere else the rest of the summer." said Hermione.

"I already spoke to Mister Dumbledore about this. He has sent your things to Ron's house. It's probably better that you aren't around your father right now anyway." said her mother. They shared another hug then Dumbledore, Hermione, and Remus were left alone as her mother went to speak with her father.

"Thank you, Albus." said Remus.

"Well, are you two going to apparate with me then since we are all going to the same place?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure." said Remus. While holding Hermione's hand, he grabbed Dumbledore's arm. They appeared on the lawn in front of the Weasley home. They approached the building and went to knock at the door. Before they could however, Ron excitedly opened it.

"Hermione!" he said, he pulled her into a hug. More than excited to see one of his best friends already. She hugged him back then was released.

"Hi Professor. Hi, Remus. Why are you guys all here?" asked Ron.

"Well, we need to have a discussion with you and your family today. And, Hermione may be staying her overnight. It will all be explained quite soon. Is everyone home?" asked Albus.

"Well, Fred and George are at work. Mum, Dad, Ginny, Bill, and Fleur are here though." said Ron.

"Fleur? The Triwizard Tournament contestant?" asked Hermione, surprised.

"Yeah, she and Bill are engaged." said Ron.

"Could we perhaps come inside, Mister Weasley?" asked Dumbledore, Ron seemed awkward being addressed as Mister Weasley but stood aside for them to enter regardless. Molly marched into the kitchen as they entered.

"I thought I heard someone here." she said, smiling. She pulled Hermione into a hug as usual.

"Nice to see you, Molly." said Remus.

"Same to you. Well, sit down, sit down." she said, everyone took a seat.

"Molly, would you mind bringing Arthur and Ginny in here. We would like Fred and George present as well. I don't think Hermione or Remus know Bill and Fleur as much so they could probably stay where ever they are at the moment." said Albus. Molly looked a little confused.

"Okay. I'll get Ginny and Arthur. Ron, use the fireplace and tell you brothers they need to come home for a little bit. Tell them it's important." said Molly. She and Ron bustled off. Remus turned to Hermione.

"I can do all the talking if you like. I understand this might be a bit much right after what just happened." said Remus.

"Oh, I think I'll be okay." said Hermione, she seemed a little distant though. She was thinking of how her life was going to be different without her father.

"I'll do it." said Remus, in a decisive tone. A few minutes later, everyone entered the kitchen. Fred and George were walking behind Ron and kept poking the back of his head. After some small greetings and a hug from Ginny to Hermione, everyone sat down.

"So, what's all this about then?" asked Arthur. Remus looked around at everyone. He felt the wolf seem to take any fear away again. He looked back to Dumbledore for a second, who smiled at him.

"We have some important news. We are telling you in person because you are all very important people to us. We love everyone of you and think of your family as our family." began Remus. They all seemed to smile to themselves, flattered but not used to flattery.

"Well, thanks Remus. What is it?" asked Arthur.

"It's something that I don't think you could have expected. I understand that some of you may not be happy with this news. Please try to think of the fact that we have already thought about all the things that are going to run through your minds. Please also try to realize that we are sincere in this and that whether you like it or not we aren't forsaking what we have to tell you. We would like you to stand behind us on this rather than judge or react badly." said Remus. Everyone looked around at each other, Fred and George seemed totally calm and interested. Molly looked a little nervous as did Ron. Arthur and Ginny, simply seemed curious.

"Okay. I doubt that anything you have to tell us will make us go against you Remus. We all care about you as much as you do us." said Arthur.

"Okay. I believe you. I can't soften the information anymore than I already have so I'll just spit it out. Hermione and I are together." said Remus, you could literally hear a pin drop. Everyone seemed to be having a different reaction. Arthur simply seemed surprised. Ginny was surprised but smiling. Ron's face was a bit stony. Molly seemed concerned. Fred and George broke the silence at the same time by wolf whistling, then laughing. Ron gave them a dirty look, Ginny laughed, Arthur even chuckled at them.

"Well, I don't see why you would think we'd be upset with you over that. That's not nearly as bad as what you were making us expect. At least for me." said Arthur, his last sentence slower as he saw his wife's expression. Remus noticed all the reactions as well.

"It would be a good idea that everyone get whatever they feel they must say out in the open now. So that we can resolve any problems that may arise." said Remus. Molly turned to him.

"You think this is safe?" asked Molly, she didn't sound angry. Simply concerned.

"It is. I've already thought about that and-" began Remus. Ron surprised everyone by responding angrily.

"How the Hell is this safe?" asked Ron, nearly shouting. Hermione stepped in.

"Ron, calm down and listen for a few minutes. Please." said Hermione. Ron gritted his teeth and folded his arms.

"Fine." he barked.

"It is safe because the wolf isn't hostile about it the way he has been about everyone else. The wolf won't hurt her, it defends her. There's no way in Hell I would go through with this if I wasn't certain it would be safe for her. Please trust me in that." said Remus. Molly seemed more relieved. Ron however was almost pouting.

"See Ickle Prefect? Everything is fine." said Fred, tickling Ron as if he was a small child.

"Yeah, no need to have a fit Ronnie." said George. Ron pushed them away from him, they laughed.

"Piss off, you two." said Ron.

"Ronald, language. I have no problem with this, Remus. In fact I think that it's a good thing." said Molly. Remus nodded in thanks.

"Well, we must be off." said Fred, making his way over to Hermione. She gave him a frightened look, concerned about what he may do.

"Yeah, we've got real jobs you know." said George following Fred. Once they reached Hermione they gave her hugs. Everyone was giving them odd looks. Then they showed why they really went over there. They began to shoot confetti and rose petals out of their wands over Remus and Hermione's heads.

"Fred, George!" shouted Hermione. The confetti and rose petals were shooting out quite violently, hitting people hard.

"Night, love birds!" said the twins at the same time, right before disapparating. Ginny, Arthur, Hermione, Remus, and Dumbledore were laughing their asses off. Molly was cursing Fred and George under her breath for making such a mess. Ron seemed to have left the room. Everyone began to brush the debris off themselves.

"So, anything else new?" asked Arthur, getting his breath back, wiping tears off his face from laughing so hard.

"Well, I was wondering if Hermione could stay here tonight since it's full moon. I'll probably stay as well but I'd like to go through this full moon alone, the wolf is very hyper. I've got the potion from Severus but still." said Remus.

"Alright, don't see why not." said Arthur.

xxxxxx

That afternoon found Hermione in Ginny's room. They were sitting on her bed.

"So, we must have a talk." said Ginny, grinning slyly.

"About what?" asked Hermione, slightly dreading the answer.

"Oh, come on. What do you think?" asked Ginny.

"Why?" asked Hermione, laughing.

"Because we're girls. That's one of the things we do. Besides, I know more than you think. Can you keep a secret?" asked Ginny.

"Sure." said Hermione, considering Ginny one of her close friends too.

"I've already lost my virginity. Dean and I did it the week right before school was out. We went into the Room of Requirement on a Saturday." said Ginny, Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Ginny!" she said.

"What? It was his first time too. Don't give me that bollocks about him being older than me either, look at you." said Ginny.

"I wasn't going to say anything about the age thing, Ginny." said Hermione.

"So, time for comparisons. Bedroom comparisons." said Ginny, raising her eyebrows.

"How do you know we've slept together?" asked Hermione, confused.

"You just told me. So, out with it." said Ginny, smiling.

"Out with what?" asked Hermione, not sure if she wanted this conversation or not.

"Well, was it good? Was it awful?" asked Ginny impatiently.

"You first." said Hermione.

"Fine. It was okay. Hurt at first, then as soon as it started to feel good he was done. Pissed me off a bit. Lasted about six bloody minutes at most. Now, you." said Ginny.

"Okay. Well, it hurt at first for me too." said Hermione.

"Well, it was the first time. It just does the first time. More." urged Ginny.

"Well, after that it was...well just amazing. Really. The most amazing feeling in the world." said Hermione.

"Yeah. So, fast or slow? Both? Details." said Ginny.

"You're awful. Started slow, then got fast."

"How long did it last?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. Way more than six minutes though, of that I'm certain." said Hermione.

"Yeah, Dean didn't really seem to know what he was doing. You're really lucky there, an experienced man is always better I'm sure." said Ginny. Hermione was surprised to find she was more comfortable with the conversation than she was when they'd started talking.

"I don't doubt that."

"Is it...you know." asked Ginny, not wanting to say the exact words. She set her hands apart to show what body part she was talking about.

"What?" asked Hermione, she was confused.

"Ugh. Is he...you know..." began Ginny. She mouthed the word 'big'.

"Ginny! I am not telling you that." said Hermione, startled by the question. Ginny laughed.

"Okay. Well, you're still way luckier than I am." said Ginny, grinning mischieviously.

"Exactly how? The same reason mentioned earlier?" asked Hermione, new to this subject. She didn't have any other girls that were friends, she wasn't used to these sorts of conversations.

"Well the reason earlier and another." said Ginny.

"Well, what's the other?"

"He really is an animal." said Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley!" exclaimed Hermione. Ginny was now laughing so hard that she was laying on her side and crying from laughter. Hermione began to laugh as well, until both were unable to stop.

xxxxxx

Remus was in the living room with Arthur. Dumbledore had left already. They were in the middle of a conversation about Remus's upcoming mission when they heard Hermione shout Ginny's name and then lots of loud laughter. They stopped talking, distracted, and looked at the ceiling.

"What is Ginny up to now?" asked Arthur. Remus, who had been unfortunate enough to have caught tiny bits of the girls' conversation, just looked at Arthur.

"I don't want to know." said Remus, shaking his head.

"You know...I don't think I want to either." said Arthur. Molly walked into the room.

"What is that ruckus upstairs?" asked Molly. Remus looked down and put a hand on his forehead, sighing.

"No idea. Something to do with Ginny though." said Arthur.

"Well, dinner is ready. I made it early so you can eat Remus." said Molly. Remus looked up.

"You didn't have to do that so early just for me." said Remus.

"No, no, no. I did. It's only right. Now, come eat. Arthur, call the kids down." said Molly leaving the room. Remus stood as Arthur called up the stairs.

"Smells like Molly made lamb." said Arthur, sniffing the air hungrily before walking into the kitchen. Remus walked toward the back of the house, his room, to leave his jacket in there. On his way back out Hermione and Ginny were making their way down the stairs, everyone else was already in the kitchen. Ginny ran ahead to take her chance to tease Ron. Hermione stopped for a second to slip her sandals off her feet, Remus ended up running into her as he wasn't paying full attention. She turned.

"Most people don't suddenly stop walking in a hallway for no apparent reason." teased Remus.

"Most people don't run into other people if they pay attention to where they are going." teased Hermione in return.

"Most people don't like sleeping with animals either." said Remus, trying to not smile. Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked horrified.

"Oh, no. You did not hear that conversation did you?" asked Hermione. He just smiled and walked past her, toward the kitchen. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. Silently cursing Ginny. When she walked into the kitchen she sighed. She had Remus on one side and Ginny on the other, she could already tell this was going to be interesting. She sat down. Ginny saw her expression.

"What?" asked Ginny. Hermione gave her a dirty look.

"Shh. Nothing." said Hermione. Ginny grinned. Her grin went away as soon as Fleur sat down, she hated Fleur. She sighed, while getting food. Fleur was having a conversation with Misses Weasley, who also didn't seem to like Fleur very much, about sleeping in such a small bed. Fleur said something about how it wasn't very comfortable most of the time, until she'd been laying there for a long time and got used to it. Ginny took the chance to say something that would make only Hermione laugh, she thought only Hermione.

"You know, Fleur. You should have more conversations with me and Hermione. We know a lot about beds and stuff like that." said Ginny. Hermione elbowed Ginny and Remus was unfortunately taking a drink when Ginny had spoke. His response was forgetting that it's not safe to inhale while trying to swallow milk. He started coughing. Ginny dropped her fork, realizing that he must have been about to laugh because he'd heard their conversation. Bill gave the three an odd look. Ginny was simply staring at Remus, not believing that he'd heard them. Remus cleared his throat once he'd stopped choking.

"Alright Remus?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, not looking at Hermione or Ginny. Determined to stare at only his plate. Ginny was still staring at him. Hermione stepped on her foot. Ginny realized what she was doing and kicked Hermione's leg as she picked her fork out of her mashed potatoes.

"You alright Ginny?" asked Bill, sitting across from her. Remus found he needed to clear his throat again but didn't want to for the sake of making the moment be forgotten.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...just fine." said Ginny, trying to also get over the moment. She leaned toward Hermione once everyone was talking to someone else.

"So that's what was wrong." whispered Ginny.

"I think I hate you." whispered Hermione in response. Remus tried as hard as he could to not laugh at them. The girls ate dinner in silence, trying to get over the moment together. Once dinner was over Fleur turned to Ginny.

"Oh, I almost forget. What waz it zat you and Hermione were going to talk to me about?" asked Fleur. Ginny flat out started laughing, she couldn't help it. Remus started to laugh but covered it up as clearing his throat and looking down again. Hermione took a deep breath.

"It's nothing Fleur. Sorry, Ginny was making a joke is all. Never mind." said Hermione.

"Oh, I see." said Fleur, she turned back to Bill. People began to get up and leave the kitchen, Ginny was still laughing.

"Ginny, shut up." said Hermione, getting up. Ginny took a deep breath and chuckled before following Hermione out of the room, she tried to not look at Remus leaving the room but couldn't help it. He raised his eyebrows at her and tried to not smile.

xxxxxx

As dusk approached, Remus went into his room after drinking his potion. Hermione quietly entered his room as he was preparing for the full moon. He turned to her.

"I was just about to lock that. You should go." said Remus, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"I don't want to." said Hermione. He looked back up at her.

"Well, you need to." he said.

"No, I don't. Moony won't hurt me, besides this is part of you. I plan on staying with you, I'm going to have to get used to it. You know that. Why not start now?" asked Hermione.

"Because, I cannot promise that Moony won't try to change you. You know that he will want to. I'm not taking the chance. I don't want that to ever happen. Just, go back up to Ginny's room and keep talking about me. That should keep you occupied." he said, smirking.

"Very funny. I mean it, I'm not leaving. This is hard for you, I'm staying with you. I won't let you be alone through it anymore. I'll be fine." said Hermione.

"Hermione, you-" he started. He froze, neither of them had been paying attention to the growing darkness outside. Now, the moonlight was resting on the yard. She saw fear in Remus's blue/gray eyes just before they turned green.


	10. Moony and Discoveries

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: i know this is the same day but...i had to keep going..i couldn't leave myself hanging let alone you lot...haha...**

**FrogizZ94: thanks for the review...and i'm glad you like my story...as far as i know..they didn't use a thing...perhaps she will...i'm leaning towards a yes but i'm not certain...i've no idea where this story is going at all...i just get an idea to start a chapter and it snowballs from there...so i want to make it happen but who knows what shit will happen in between. i don't...i think her father is too bullheaded but...never know...glad you enjoyed the chapter..hope you like this one too. Hermione's mum rocks...yeah. Please keep up the reviews.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...yeah...i had to leave ya hanging..not for long though, obviously...i figured it was only right that the Weasley's were supportive, Ron isn't taking it well but he has problems taking that sort of news usually, anyway...i was laughing as i wrote the inside joke between Hermione and Ginny...i laughed out loud and kinda lost my shit when i pictured Remus choking on his drink and Ginny's face as she dropped the fork...here's more...and thanks for reviewing chapter eight as well...Remus is the type to stand by your side through anything and everything...please keep up the reviews.**

**padfootsgrl79: thanks for the review...i'm glad you liked the chapter...i hope you like this one too...please keep up the reviews.**

**melanie: thanks for the review...glad you love the story...i'm definitely continuing...please keep up the reviews.**

**TO ALL ELSE: once again..only not mentioned for not reviewing chapter nine yet...those that haven't reviewed at all...please begin doing so.  
><strong>

In Love and War

Chapter Ten: Moony and Discoveries

As soon as his eyes changed he began to almost seizure. Hermione didn't know what to do. She'd only seen him change once and they had Sirius there to make sure they were okay. It was different this time though. It didn't seem as violent. The seizuring motions stopped quickly. She turned to the door and locked it just to be safe. When she turned back it looked as though is skin was breaking open. Along all the scars that she'd seen, his skin was splitting as it stretched and changed. She was thankful that it didn't seem to be hurting him as much, at least he wasn't screaming in pain. As bits and pieces of his clothes ripped apart and fell to the floor she watched him transform entirely. His skin became gray fur. The wolf wasn't bigger, but looked stronger than it had the last time she'd seen it. It wasn't as nimble or weak looking. It seemed to have more muscle and be more energized rather than depressed. As soon as Remus was totally gone the wolf approached her almost exactly the same way it had the very first night she'd met it. Slowly but fearlessly. It's face was calm. It would have been even more terrifying than that first meeting since it was stronger looking now, if not for the almost kind look on its face.

"Moony?**" **she asked the wolf. Moony took a step closer to her. It dropped to all fours, it's head was still at least at her shoulders. She looked into the green eyes and saw none of the predatory hunger she had the first night she'd met him. What she saw was almost the exact same affection Remus's eyes held for her. She reached her hand up and pet his head. Moony pushed his head up against her hand as she pet him, she felt her fear disappearing entirely. Moony sat, she did too and reached up to pet his furry chest. Moony, however, lay down on his stomach before she could and lay his head on her leg and she continued petting him. After a while, she didn't know how long, she began to yawn as exhaustion began to attack her. He lifted his head up as she began to doze off. He rolled onto his side, she opened her eyes again. She looked at him. He looked back at her. He got back up and jumped onto the bed, sitting, waiting for her. She couldn't believe how, almost tame, he was behaving. She walked over and lay down. Moony lay down, laying his head on her stomach. She began to pet his face. Moony got halfway up again and licked her face. As tired as she was, she couldn't help but laugh. The wolf was almost behaving like a dog. She leaned forward and kissed it's cheek. As she lay back down, it only took a few seconds for her eyes to close and her to drift off. Moony stayed where he was all night, enjoying the chance to fully be himself around his mate. For the first time, Moony was content without hunting or fighting. It had planned to bite her, so the change could happen and he could spend the next full moon as her mate properly. He knew he couldn't though. Not because Remus would never forgive him, but because of her new, yet unknown affliction. Moony knew that Remus didn't know yet, it was too early for even Remus to be able to tell, werewolf or not. Moony, however, knew. He was sleeping where he was not simply because it was comfortable, but because he was being a true protector. Also, it would make it easier for Remus to figure it out in the morning. Although it was unlikely that Moony had claim over it, he still protected it. He and Remus were one, whether they were alike or not. They compensated and helped each other out in different ways. Since they were one, in a way, Remus's unborn child was Moony's unborn child. And Moony would protect it as such. Whether it inherited both he and Remus or not. Moony now had even more of a reason to be overprotective.

xxxxxx

Hermione briefly awoke as the beginning of dawn started to show in the room. All the memories of Moony were coming back to her. She felt a heavy head on her stomach and looking down, caught a small mass of brown hair rather than gray fur. Her hand was still on the side of his face. Doing her best to not wake him, even though she'd read that the next day a werewolf can sleep through nearly anything, she put her feet under the covers and reached over him to cover him up. When she brushed his arm he felt cold, she felt bad about it. Whenever it was that the moon left most of the sky he had returned human again and been totally nude. As she covered him up he stirred a little bit.

Remus barely opened one eye. His head was on something soft, he felt a hand rest on his face as his body was covered with a blanket. He registered the cold his body felt and all the pain that always came with the aftermath. Although cold, his body, painwise, felt as though it was on fire. He registered the sound of her breathing, her heartbeat, as well as his own. He smelled Molly making breakfast in the kitchen already. He tasted blood in his mouth from when his gums had stretched for Moony's teeth. He felt weak, as usual. He also noticed something else. Something that he couldn't quite figure out or understand. Not only, why Moony had simply lay there all night, but something extra. He let his wolfish senses slid into place fully and gasped. He knew. He knew why Moony had behaved so well. He also knew that a lot of shit was about to go down. He tried to grasp strength to get up.

"Remus. Calm down, it's okay." said Hermione as he tried to get up but kept falling back down from lack of strength at the moment. Just then, the door was unlocked from the other side and Molly came in. She stopped at the sight of Hermione.

"Oh, I hadn't realized you had stayed in here with him tonight. I was just coming in to check on him." she said.

Remus heard the first half of her sentence then exhaustion claimed him entirely and his eyes fell shut as he went into the blackness of a deep sleep. Hermione looked up at Molly.

"I think he was trying to get up." said Hermione. Molly walked over to Remus's side.

"He's way too weak for such. Here, help me get him on a pillow." said Molly. She and Hermione were able to partially pick Remus up and lay his head on a pillow. Once there they both covered him up properly.

"Come along dear." said Molly. Hermione hesitated.

"I was going to stay with him." she said.

"I know. I want you to eat first. Get some food then get something more suited for sleeping on first. Then you can come back in here with him." said Molly. Hermione gave him one last look and followed Molly out of the room. As they reached the kitchen, Arthur was pulling a coat on while eating a piece of toast.

"Where are you going?" asked Molly. He turned.

"Ministry sent an owl. I've got to go in for some sort of staff emergency. Not sure what it's about but, I've got to go." said Arthur.

"Alright. Try to make it back for lunch." said Molly. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

"See you as soon as I can leave work. Mornin Hermione." he said, walking out the door. Hermione sat at the table. Looking at the clock she saw that it was extremely early. Molly set a plate in front of her and she realized just how hungry she was. She began to eat, aching to get back to Remus. She didn't want him to wake up and be alone. She didn't really want to be away from him anyway, for any reason. After a few minutes she had somehow cleared her entire plate. She stood.

"Thanks, Misses Weasley." said Hermione.

"You're welcome." said Molly.

"I'm going to go change, then I'm going back to Remus's room." said Hermione.

"Alright dear. And whenever he fully wakes up I want you to let me know so we can get some food in him." said Molly. Hermione nodded then crept back into Remus's room. She opened his bag and found the shirt she'd slept in the night before. Taking all but her underwear off she slipped his t-shirt back on. As quietly as she possibly could, she crept into bed next to him. She scooted as close to him as she could without putting any weight on him. She closed her eyes and let the sleepiness she had left, claim her as well.

xxxxxx

Remus slowly opened his eyes. Once noticing the room was dark he opened them all the way. _It must be the next night already._ He thought. He looked to his left, to see what was keeping his left side warmer than his right. As soon as he turned his head, his eyes met the peaceful face of a sleeping Hermione. Then he remembered what he found out when he first tried to wake up. _Oh, no. Oh, what have I done? She has to know. I have to tell her. Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. _He thought to himself. Almost as if she had heard him say her name in his thoughts, her eyes slowly opened. As soon as she saw he was awake she nearly jumped up.

"Are you doing alright? I've got to get Misses Weasley. She said-" she began, turning to go get her already. He grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

"No. Don't. We need to talk. About last night. What all did Moony do?" he asked, his voice was very rough.

"He didn't hurt me if-"

"I know he didn't. I need to know what all you can remember." said Remus. He wanted to be certain, his final certainty would be what Moony's behavior had been.

"Well, he sat with me. Let me pet him, licked my face once, which was adorable, and then lay his head on my stomach and slept. That's all. He mustn't have done anything after I fell asleep because when you first awoke you were exactly where he had been." said Hermione. She got worried when he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, he behaved so well because he knows something. He stayed there all night to let me know, when I woke up a figured it out because of where I was laying. He hasn't and won't change you for a while because of this. I don't know how to handle this. Not because I don't want it but...you've got school, I've got a mission from Dumbledore to take care of." he said, going off into more and more worries. She had an idea of what he was talking about but wasn't sure if she wanted to admit it to herself just yet.

"Remus, calm down. Tell me." she said. He heaved a sigh, staring straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, you're pregnant. I'm sorry. Not because it's something I didn't want but this is going to be a huge strain on both of us, and you're not even out of school. Bloody Hell." he said, more to himself than her. She tried to take in his words. Her mind had gone blank. Thinking about it though, she realized that she wasn't as worried as Remus was. She found she was happy about it, regardless of the strain. There was something of her's and his living and growing in her. She put a hand to his shoulder. He turned to her.

"Don't be sorry. We can make it work. I'm not upset by this, really." said Hermione. He turned to her.

"You're not? You're only sixteen. You still have two full years of school left. How-" he began. She cut him off.

"We. Make. It. Work. It's that simple. You put your mind to a task and you can accomplish it if you try hard enough. We will be fine." said Hermione.

"What about Moony? Hmm? He won't want to be away from you at all. I doubt I'll be able to complete my mission for Dumbledore. I won't want to be away from you at all." said Remus.

"See if he will let you leave early or something. We'll just have to talk with him." said Hermione.

"What about everyone else?" asked Remus.

"We tell them, when we want to. This is different from us just being together. This is something that only we and perhaps Dumbledore need to know for right now. Is that all?" she asked. He felt himself calm down a bit, which was good considering he was still very weak. Once again, he felt at ease.

"Yeah. We will be okay won't we?" he asked.

"We will. Between you and me, I'm certain. Now, can I go get you some food or do you need reassurance on anything else?" she asked. He gave her a small smile.

"Come here." he said. She scooted over to him and softly pressed her lips to his. He put a little more pressure against her lips, she responded the same way. While they kissed the door happened to open. Remus didn't give a damn who was at the door or what they wanted, he wasn't ready to break away from her yet. Ginny, standing at the door, looked at the doorway intently waiting for them to stop. She kept glancing over. After a very short period of time she got either too impatient or to uncomfortable because she knocked on the open door. Hermione, only now noticing someone there, broke away. He made a small noise that briefly reminded her of Moony and she couldn't suppress a smile.

"I was to come and see if you two were still alive. Since he's awake now, Mum wants to shovel as much food down his throat as she can. You know, the same way she does Harry when he's here. So, I'll go get it shall I?" asked Ginny.

"I'll come and help you." said Hermione. Ginny walked out. As Hermione followed she took a glance back at Remus, he cleared his throat. She stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"Planning on wearing some more covering pants by any chance? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you around other people like that." he said. She didn't realize what he meant until she noticed that she was still just wearing his shirt and her underwear.

"Oh. No, no, no. I'm not going out there like this." she said, quickly reaching for her sweatpants. She pulled them on and then walked out. She felt his eyes on her the entire time and found she loved it. She still couldn't believe that the man she'd had a crush on was now the man that she loved and he loved her back. She couldn't believe the effect she had on him, how little things she did or just looking at her got him going. She was yanked out of her thoughts as she reached the kitchen. She picked up a tray and helped Ginny put some of Molly's food on it. As she helped her carry it back to the back room Ginny smirked at her.

"Oh, what now?" asked Hermione, knowing something dirty must be going through Ginny's mind.

"Enjoy wolfman last night did you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Very funny. We slept. If he could hear us upstairs he can hear us now you know." said Hermione.

"Okay. I'm quite shameless. I don't mind. It comes with growing up with all older brothers that invade your space and life every few minutes." said Ginny, pushing the door open with her foot as they carried the tray in.

"That's understandable. To a point, Ginny." said Hermione. They set it next to his side of the bed.

"Do I want to join this conversation or not?" he asked.

"Not." said Hermione.

"Sure." said Ginny at the same time. Hermione glared at her. Ginny laughed.

"No. Just, no." said Hermione. Remus chuckled too. Ginny went to walk out, before leaving though she turned back.

"Oh, and don't choke on the milk this time. That scared Mum a little bit." said Ginny. She shut the door before either could reply. Hermione shook her head and climbed back in bed with him as he ate. He found he was still very tired but also very hungry. After a few minutes he still had a few sandwiches left.

"You want any?" he asked, unable to eat any more.

"Sure." she said, picking up one, he handed her a plate.

"I think she's trying to stuff me until I explode." said Remus.

"I think she just wants you to regain strength."

"Same thing." said Remus. She looked at him, he shrugged. After two sandwiches Hermione refused to eat any more.

"I will explode if I have any more." said Hermione. He laughed. Another knock came at the door.

"Come in." said Remus. It was Molly. She came over and picked up the tray.

"Oh, I was going to bring that back out." protested Hermione.

"Nonsense. I can get it. You didn't even finish your food." Molly said, looking at Remus.

"Molly, I don't think a starving lion could have finished all that food." he said.

"Oh, well. I'm sure Ron will eat these." said Molly walking towards the door.

"Molly." said Remus.

"Yes?" she asked, turning.

"Could you owl Albus and see when he could come here? I need to speak with him." said Remus.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Molly. For everything." said Remus. Molly smiled, nodded, and left. Remus slid back down to lay fully on his back. Hermione followed suit.

"You still tired?" asked Hermione.

"Why?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I was only wondering." said Hermione.

"A little bit. I should be okay starting tomorrow though. That's usually when I can fully go back to normal." said Remus.

"Okay."

"If you want to go spend time with Ron or Ginny go ahead. I doubt your tired at all." said Remus.

"I'll stay here. Even if I don't fall asleep I feel like laying here." said Hermione.

"Alright then." he said. Before she could roll on a side he did so. He lay one of his strong, heavy hands on her stomach. She covered his hand with one of hers and looked up at him. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers again. She pushed back, softly. They didn't break the kiss until both needed to inhale again. Remus lay his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Hermione lay there, taking in the situation and scene. She noticed he fell asleep very quickly, his breathing becoming slower. She was content, entirely. She was lying in bed, with the man she loved, carrying his child. She didn't know exactly where everything was going but knew as long as she was with him, it would be okay.


	11. Painfully Parting

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: this is a very quick update, i understand...i just wanted to get goin on the chapter just in case...i never know when or if i'll have internet connection so i take advantage of it as much as possible...**

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: thanks for the review...glad you think this is brilliant...do you have any idea how difficult it is to type your name?...i felt challenged for a moment...please keep up the reviews.**

**padfootsgrl79: thanks for the review...and i absolutely love your idea...if it's not in this chapter i'll be certain to put it in the next...please keep up the reviews.**

**mydirt09: thanks for the review...i know that it seems they would have...in one of the books thats very likely...i just didn't want to be too repetitive...i hope that didn't throw you off...i just thought that staying with that would be really repetitive and make the story drag...i didn't want to do that...i wanted to have Hermione go through that change a little bit...for your chap 10 review...yeah that is a bit of a surprise..i'm sorry about your hospital situation...i'll put him in my prayers if you like and i hope my story may lighten your spirits in a way, i somewhat know what you're going through...and i'm very glad you liked the Moony part..it was a little tricky to decide how to do that...please keep up the reviews, though I understand if things are too crazy for you to do so.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...it's a good surprise though...help thicken the plot and all...glad you loved it...please keep up the reviews.**

**melanie: thanks for the review...glad you loved the chapter..i'm certainly continuing...i don't want him to leave either but he has to...please keep up the reviews.**

**ALL ELSE: as before...you just haven't reviewed chapter 10 yet...that's understandable...like i said this is a very quick update...review 10 anyway please...or just put in this chapters review what you thought about it...i'm dying to hear what you all thought about the Full Moon's events and the after events...please continue to review folks.**

In Love and War

Chapter Eleven: Painfully Parting

Hermione awoke and found something odd. Upon awaking more of her senses she noticed that she was laying in the bed alone. She sat up and stretched. While wondering where he'd gone she summoned her bag from Ginny's room and got dressed.

xxxxxx

Remus was sitting in the living room with Dumbledore. He had explained everything to him already. He didn't think Hermione would mind. She didn't know Dumbledore as well as Remus did anyway. Once again. Dumbledore's response had surprised Remus. This time he was a little concerned and in more thought about it.

"So what happens when it begins to show while she's at school? Albus, you could get into trouble." said Remus.

"I won't. People are honestly more worried about the coming events concerning Voldemort. Besides, we will figure this out." said Dumbledore.

"What about me, and Moony? I mean-" Remus began, his concentration failed him as a bag zoomed down the stairs and into the hallway. Dumbledore watched it curiously then turned back to Remus who shook his head and restarted his sentence.

"What I was saying is that I know Moony for a fact is not going to handle her being so far for so long. Not even because of the pregnancy but just in general. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it well, for a little bit of both reasons." said Remus.

"Do you think you will be able to leave the packs for a while then return or do you think that would make things too dangerous?" asked Albus.

"I think I would be able to do so. Some wander and then only return for the week of or the night of the full moon. They aren't suspected of anything. I'll just have to be much more careful. It is very possible though." said Remus. Dumbledore sat for a moment, setting everything in place in his mind.

"Well, then I want you to leave either tomorrow or the day after. Preferably tomorrow. The earlier in the pregnancy the easier. I want you to stay there until the two weeks before school starts. I plan on picking up Harry two weeks prior and leaving him here after he and I run an errand. I'm sure you want to tell him as well?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Yes." said Remus.

"Okay. That's good. When school starts the ministry is going to be placing aurors on the grounds for protection. I'm planning on having some Order members on the grounds as well. Instead of you staying with the packs all through the school year I want to send you the week of the full moon every month. The rest of each month I want you patrolling the school as well. That will give you two the chance to not be too far from each other. Putting you, Moony, and probably Miss Granger at ease." said Dumbledore.

"Alright. Thank you Albus. What about where I stay while I'm there? Three Broomsticks or somewhere in the castle?" asked Remus.

"I'm sure we can alternate the two throughout the school year." said Dumbledore. Just then Hermione came out into the living room. She looked surprised to see Dumbledore already but happy to see where Remus was. She came over and sat next to him.

"Morning Professor. I didn't know you would be here this early." said Hermione.

"Good morning Miss Granger, and this wasn't planned. I'm only speaking with Remus right now because he was already up. Originally, I was planning on waiting for you two to wake up." said Dumbledore.

"Does that mean you two have already talked about everything?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I hope you don't think it rude. Remus thought you would be more comfortable not having to talk to me about these topics. He knows me better than you do." said Dumbledore.

"Oh, it's fine. He was right." said Hermione.

"Good. I would imagine you have some questions, which I will allow Remus to answer. I, however, must be off. I am to acquire an interesting piece of our dear Voldemort's past today. Wish me luck." said Dumbledore, standing. He walked out before they could do or say anything. Remus was a bit confused about what he meant and why he left so quickly. It wasn't like him. He pushed those thoughts aside and turned to Hermione.

"Well, questions?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's going to happen with you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow at some point to visit the packs. I'll be back about two weeks before school starts." said Remus.

"What about after that?" she asked, already nervous about the packs.

"After that, Albus is getting me a job as protection around the castle. Apparently the Ministry is appointing aurors that job and Albus is going to have me doing the same. He said other Order members will be there from time to time as well. During the week of the full moon though, each month I leave for the packs just until after the full moon." he explained. She felt her heart lift knowing that he would be at the school most of the months all year.

"Okay. What about me? This will start to show eventually." she said.

"I'm not entirely certain. Albus said he isn't either. I reckon he'll just want to figure it out when we get to that point. He knows what he's doing. He always has. The important thing is that we deal with what comes our way, when it comes our way. Things are too uncertain right now to try and plan or control events coming in the future." said Remus.

"I don't like doing that. I'm not very good at it." she said, slightly chuckling. Thinking of how her OWLs would have turned out if she took her studying like that. He smiled at her.

"I know. I'm not either, to be honest. I like to be able to be near certain what's going to happen next. It was like this the during first war though. I had more trouble with it then than I do now though."

"How?" she asked, hoping he had some method.

"Well, I learned how to live in the moment, so to speak, from Sirius. James a little bit, but mainly Sirius. I'm not nearly as good at it as he was, I could never figure out how it always worked for him. I'm good enough though." he said, smiling. Looking at him she could almost see the memories that were flashing through his mind.

"I wish he was here for this." she said.

"Me too. Just like James and Lily, I think of him every day. I wonder what it would be like had they all survived. I always thought I would be the first to go, not them." said Remus. Hermione wasn't sure what to say to that, it was silent for a moment.

"I wish I had Sirius for this coping thing." she said. Remus chuckled.

"I'm sure you could take some notes from Harry and Ron. They seem to do the same thing." said Remus. Just then Ron walked through the living room, he stopped when he heard his voice. He didn't look as angry though.

"What about me?" he asked them, not in as angry a tone as Hermione would have expected though.

"Remus was just saying that I could learn how to not fret about the future from you and Harry." said Hermione.

"Like, live in the moment kind of thing?" he asked her.

"Basically, yeah." she said.

"You do worry too much." said Ron. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I just like to know what's coming." she said.

"Yeah, that is worrying. When you don't know or aren't prepared, you freak out." said Ron.

"You're not angry about this anymore I take it?" asked Hermione. Ron was enjoying the conversation too much to remember that he was furious with her. Now, he knew he couldn't go back. He huffed a sigh.

"Guess not. I'm still not, I don't know...it's still too weird for me though." said Ron.

"I know. That wasn't the intention though." said Hermione.

"Doesn't make a difference. I mean, you were my teacher and she's my best friend. I just don't know how to make myself used to this." said Ron, turning his attention to Remus now.

"I can't imagine how odd this seems. I hope you get used to it, though. I'm not sure what to do or say to help you get used to this, unfortunately." said Remus.

"I mean, it's not that you guys don't match well. It's just that, I know you as a teacher and Order member and she's been my friend for five years. It's not even really the age difference it's just that part of oddness that I can't get over." said Ron, being surprisingly open.

"I think you'll eventually get used to it. I mean, we're not going to treat you different and you don't have to do treat us different. She's still your friend, I'm still an Order member and past teacher. You don't have to become good friends with me or anything. In fact, as far as your friendship goes this shouldn't change too much for you." said Remus.

"Okay. I'll try. I might give you crap about it at times though Hermione." said Ron, looking back at one of his best friends.

"I figured you would at least once." she said. He grinned and nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to eat." he said. He walked toward the kitchen.

"What a surprise." said Hermione sarcastically, as Ron disappeared from sight.

"I imagine you're glad that went so well." said Remus.

"I am. I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow, I know that's the only way your mission will work out though." said Hermione, not able to take her mind off him leaving.

"I know. I feel the same. I don't want to go, but it is something I have to do." stated Remus. He looked right at her. As she looked into his eyes she saw that there was no green at all. Moony wasn't present.

"Moony is gone." she said, not noticing she'd voiced her thought until he replied.

"He won't be back for about another twelve hours, give or take a few. He needs rest as well after the full moon." said Remus. As he was looking at her, he was able to feel the want and love for her that was truly his. Fully appreciating Moony not being present. He felt free. In the way of Moony not being present and in the way that Moony forced him to feel free. He loved her and was allowed. He felt no more internal restraint. A weight had been lifted. While she was still looking at him, obviously also in thought, he leaned toward her for a kiss. She noticed what he was doing and reached up to pull him all the way to her. As their lips met it was more like their first kiss, it was a lot of want. What made all the difference was the full out affection present as well. She felt his rough hand softly cling to the side of her face. When they broke for air, Remus didn't go back to kissing her.

"What?" she asked, thinking something was wrong.

"If I don't stop now, I won't at all." he said to her, quietly.

"I thought Moony wasn't here right now?" she asked.

"He isn't." Remus replied, slightly grinning at her. She couldn't help but smile back, happy to hear that it wasn't only Moony who had trouble controlling himself around her.

"Then, let's leave the couch." she said.

"It's a little early don't you think?" asked Remus, raising his eyebrows. She shrugged, he laughed and shook his head.

"Later." he said. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck as he took his hand from her face.

"Later is better than never." she said. She was still surprising herself by how comfortable she was with him.

"And you called me trouble." he said, just as Ginny came down the stairs. She couldn't help but grin mischieviously at Hermione. She spoke before Hermione could shoo her away though.

"I want in on this. Catch me up one of you." said Ginny, taking the chair by the couch. Hermione glared at her.

"In on what exactly?" asked Remus, playing stupid. Hoping she wouldn't elaborate, considering the moment was already awkward.

"On nothing. Ginny, let's go outside." said Hermione getting up, not trusting Ginny's decency or shame. Ginny stood but looked at Remus.

"Be decent tonight. I live here. I use that room sometimes. And I know-" she began, Hermione grabbed her arm and yanked her toward the kitchen. Ginny started laughing hysterically as soon as Hermione yanked her away.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Hermione. Ginny caught her breath.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you? It's not like I'll ruin your chances or anything by being weird." said Ginny.

"You need help. He doesn't know you as well as I do. You're making him feel awkward." said Hermione.

"Oh, am I? I didn't know." said Ginny, in a very unconvincing tone.

"You know. Knock it off. Have whatever conversations you like with me but leave him out of it." said Hermione.

"He can hear us from here right?" asked Ginny. Hermione gave her a warning glare.

"Stop it." said Hermione.

"Stop what? I just want that room to stay clean. I know what people like you get up to." she stated, loudly. Just as Hermione was about to respond, Remus snuck up behind them and decided to get Ginny back.

"You've no idea what people like me get up to. I'm not making any promises." he said passing them to go to the cubboard. Hermione's jaw dropped and Ginny looked startled but laughed.

"That's a keeper." said Ginny, looking back at Hermione. They heard Molly call Ginny's name from the other end of the house.

"Your mother is calling you." said Hermione.

"I know. I'm going." said Ginny, walking out. Hermione turned to Remus and saw that he was making tea.

"She is...um...indecent." said Hermione. Remus laughed.

"She reminds me of Sirius, in a way." said Remus.

"He really indecent too?" asked Hermione. He laughed again.

"You couldn't tell at all?" asked Remus.

"Well, I guess it's not hard to tell. He did seem to speak his mind regardless of who it bothered." said Hermione.

"Exactly." said Remus. Just then Bill came into the kitchen.

"Morning Remus, Hermione." said Bill. Before anyone else could say another word, Ron came running into the kitchen.

"Bill!" he exclaimed.

"What?" asked Bill, confused.

"We need you outside." said Ron.

"What? What's happened?" asked Bill, suddenly serious.

"What? Nothing happened. It's just that Fred and George are over to visit until after lunch and we're about to play some Quidditch. I wanted you on my team." said Ron. Bill and Remus relaxed, no longer concerned that someone was injured.

"Oh, sorry Ron. I can't. I'm just catching some food before leaving for work. I'll be gone until late tonight. Have Ginny play with you." said Bill. Ron looked totally downhearted.

"We can't, Ginny was keeping score and refereeing." protested Ron.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'd rather play with you than work but I can't. Have Hermione do the refereeing. I'm sure Ginny would rather play anyway." said Bill. Ron looked to Hermione and reconsidered.

"You want to?" he asked her.

"Why not?" she said, shrugging. Ron smiled.

"Okay. Meet us out back in the next ten minutes. Whenever everyone gets out there and set, we'll play." said Ron, running back out to the back door.

"Well, bye. See you all tonight." said Bill, walking out the door.

"You want to come watch the game, by any chance?" asked Hermione. Remus looked up, after pouring his tea.

"Sure." he said. She made her way out back, with him behind her. As she walked out toward the twins they turned to her. While the twins and Hermione decided what broom she would use Remus took a seat in the yard. He set his tea on the small table next to his seat. As everyone got settled Ron shouted at the house.

"Ginny! Let's go!" he shouted. She marched out of the house, passing Remus.

"I told you I was helping Mum and you would have to wait a minute. Don't be such a git." said Ginny. She got on her broom and they all lifted up, Hermione a little awkwardly not being used to brooms. George held up the Quaffle.

"We're just using this. No seeker, no beaters. One keeper, one chaser per team. Got it?" asked George. Everyone nodded and agreed. As the game took off, Remus leaned back in his chair. The sun was beginning to fully beat down on everyone but it was early enough that the air wasn't hot. He felt himself get drowsy while the sun was on him. Closing his eyes for a minute, he began to drift off. He wasn't in the yard at the Weasley's anymore. Looking around he was in Gryffindor common room. It was decorated the way it had been while he was in his fifth year. He heard the portrait open and close, then a voice he hadn't heard in too long a time.

"How's it goin Moony?" asked a fifteen year old James Potter. He marched past where Remus was sitting and plopped down on the couch. James looked over Remus and shouted at the two by the portrait.

"Come on. You're taking ages." he said. The two made their way over to James. One had shoulder length, black shaggy hair and plopped down right next to James. The other had red hair and her hands on her hips.

"You need to teach Sirius some manners, cause if I do it he'll be in the hospital wing." said the fifteen year old Lily Evans. She sat right next to James and now Remus knew it was a dream, those two hadn't started dating until the end of their sixth year.

"So, Moony, done being a hypocrite then?" asked Sirius, smirking in the way that only he could.

"How am I a hypocrite?" he asked his late friends.

"Well, you're always bustin my balls about all my girlfriends and now you've got one. Plus, you got one up on me, mate." said Sirius, his face saying he was up to no good. Remus laughed at him. James started in instead.

"Yeah, what the bloody hell is that all about? You yell at Sirius for inappropriate activities and you've got a puppy coming. How fair is that?" asked James.

"James Harold Potter, leave him alone." said Lily, slapping James' arm.

"You're very funny, James." said Remus, sarcastically.

"So, how's this gonna work then? This one actually going to be a puppy or will it be human or-OW!" shouted Sirius as Lily reached over and pinched his arm quite violently.

"I told you about manners." said Lily, in her defense.

"Hardy har." said Sirius, rubbing his arm. Remus was laughing, he felt like he was back at school with them again.

"What about you Pads? You think yours would be puppy? Or do you already have one and you're just not telling us?" asked Remus.

"Anything is possible." said Sirius. James laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing James, you're going to have a kid." said Remus.

"I know this. I've seen him." said James.

"Really? But you guys look too young and we're in the common room." said Remus.

"That's only because this is your dream. You were your happiest while we were at school together." said Lily.

"I miss you three. So much. Every day." said Remus.

"You shouldn't. We're always with you in a way, Remus." said James.

"We don't only watch over Harry. You were our best friend. We're always in your heart as well. We never left you, not really." said Sirius. Dream or not Remus felt himself close to tears.

"She's right for you, you know. I know you get self loathing sometimes or down in general, but don't you let her go. I will never forgive you if you do." said Lily.

"Yeah, this is a good thing. Just wish I was around more to bust your bollocks every day." said Sirius.

"I wish you were too." said Remus, chuckling at Sirius's remark.

"Don't worry, you'll make a great Dad." said Sirius.

"I'm not so certain. I want to be but I'm not." said Remus.

"Trust me, you will. You were basically a parent to Sirius and I every bloody day. You'll be great." said James.

"It's hard to not love you, Remus." said Lily.

"Thanks. I hope you're all right." said Remus.

"We are. It's time to wake up, Remus." said Sirius. After the words left him the room spun and changed. He heard his name being said by someone else in the distance. He slowly opened his eyes to Ginny, shaking him awake.

"Bloody Hell, I thought you were dead. You're more difficult to wake up than Ron." said Ginny.

"I was trying to watch you guys' game. Who won?" asked Remus, stretching.

"Ron and I. Fred and George are taking it really hard. I scored on them all day, they couldn't stop me. Hermione should be over here in a second. She was helping the losers put everything away." said Ginny, walking inside. Remus sat up just as the twins and Hermione walked over.

"Good nap?" asked Hermione.

"You could tell from up there?" asked Remus.

"Of course. You make noises in your sleep." said Fred.

"What? I snore that loudly?" asked Remus.

"No, it's more like wimpering or barking. Like you're running in your sleep or something. Much like a dog." said George, smirking.

"Yeah, a bit of short howls at times too." said Fred, also smirking, before walking inside.

"Hardy har." he called after them. He turned to Hermione.

"Do I really?" asked Remus. She laughed.

"No. You barely snore either. I could tell you were sleeping because you seemed so at peace and I could see that your eyes were closed." explained Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" asked Remus.

"Oh, he already charged inside. Lunch is ready."

"Really? Wow, I slept for quite a while." said Remus.

"Yeah, the game went longer than we thought it would too." said Hermione. Remus got up and picked up his tea. They walked inside together and enjoyed lunch. Everyone was happy that Fred and George had found time to spend part of the day at home. After lunch they had to leave and they spent most of the afternoon in the living room, everyone just talking. Telling stories, wondering about things to come, and making jokes. As night began to fall Hermione refused to leave Remus's side. It was sinking in more and more that he was going to be gone for nearly a month by morning. She felt worried and clung to him. He noticed and tried to give her a reassuring glance every now and again. Early, Ron began to fall asleep in his chair and Molly told him to go to bed. Molly went to the door with Fleur to welcome Bill and Arthur home. When it was only Ginny, Hermione, and Remus in the living room again Ginny spoke.

"So, was that a good nap or not?" she asked.

"That was a late question, don't you think?" asked Remus. She shrugged.

"About something good?" she asked.

"Yeah. For once. I usually worry and then have bad dreams." said Remus.

"Me too. I have a lot of nightmares about Harry." she said, Hermione looked at her. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you two were a thing now." said Hermione.

"We aren't. He's cute is all, and he's my brother's best friend. Plenty of other reasons to worry about him, if you haven't noticed." said Ginny, defensively.

"Okay, never mind." said Hermione.

"So, what was your dream about?" asked Ginny.

"I had a dream about James, Lily, and Sirius. A good dream concerning them, which is rare. Usually when I see them in my sleep it's far from comforting." said Remus.

"I miss Sirius." said Ginny.

"We all do." said Hermione. Fleur walked into the living room just then.

"Ginny, vud you elp me wiz something?" asked Fleur.

"Does it have to do with beds?" asked Ginny. Remus and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Fleur, obviously confused, just looked at them all.

"Vat does zat mean?" asked Fleur.

"Nothing. I'll come help you. Where is the problem?" asked Ginny, following Fleur out of the room.

"I think it's later." said Hermione, looking back at Remus. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"You're just relentless aren't you?" he asked her.

"A little bit, yes." she replied. He got up and she followed him, they walked down the hallway.

"Aren't you worried about them hearing us?" he asked.

"Only Ginny is close enough for that. And no." she said as they reached the door, she went to open it but he turned her to face him.

"Me neither." he said, just before crushing his lips to hers. She responded with just as much want and need. He opened the door and she would have fell if his hand wasn't at her low back. He used his foot and kicked the door shut behind them as she completed her task of unbuttoning his shirt. As her back hit the bed, he'd already disposed of her shirt as well. When they broke for air, as he pressed his lips back to hers she remembered his words earlier. Moony wasn't present at all. This was entirely Remus. As the thought crossed her mind he ran his tongue across her lip. It was beyond new to her but she opened her lips to let it in. As his tongue probed about she relished the taste of him, and decided to try it out herself. As she pushed her's into his mouth she heard him groan with pleasure and it drove her into madness. She pressed on his shoulders until he nearly broke their kiss, instead of breaking he rolled over and she got on top of him. He was more than surprised that she was taking control so much but let her. She felt his hardness beneath her and it turned her on. He was struggling with getting her shorts off and from impatience rolled over so she was underneath him again. He broke their kiss and slid down her body quickly. Taking off her shorts and underwear, tossing them aside. As he hovered back over her, they locked lips again as she began to undo his belt. Once his belt was undone she unzipped his pants and undid the button so they could slide down. Before she could finish trying to slide them down he put his hand to her heat and slid a finger in. She cried out in surprise and pleasure. He used one hand to finish pulling his pants down as she bucked her hips against his hand for more. He pulled his finger out and put his hands behind her to get her bra, while he did that she worked at pulling his boxers off. He lost his patience again as he felt her hands at his waist and ripped the bra off her. He helped take his boxers off and ached to just push into her with all his might but knew this was only her second time, he couldn't be as rough as he wanted to. He straddled her hips thrust into her, not hard but not very soft either. She cried out loudly and clutched at his back. He increased the speed of his movements. It hurt but not nearly as much as the first time for her. This time, there was more pleasure, even at the beginning. It didn't take as long for her to start bucking her hips against his thrusts. She was moaning with each thrust and he was even groaning from time to time. He didn't care how loud they were or got, he wanted the world to hear what he could do to her.

"Oh, Remus. Don't stop." she panted as she came. She bucked her hips harder and he increased his speed. He put his head at her neck, kissing it. As he did so she nipped his shoulder, he moaned into her neck. She came again just before his speed increased to a frenzy as he leaned back up. He tried to hold off for a while longer but found he was unable to. As he gave one final, strong thrust, he came hard with a grunt. Her legs that were wrapped around him, held him in place for a few moments as he dropped his head back down. He pushed his lips to hers and she pushed back as a tear rolled down her cheek. As he broke the kiss he pulled out, getting off of her. He stood at the end of the bed, pulling the blanket back. Once she situated herself he tossed it over her and lay next to her, covering himself as well. He rolled to face her as she did the same. He used a thumb to wipe the tear off the side of her face. He slid his hand down her to rest on her stomach.

"I'm going to miss you, so much." said Hermione, after a few minutes.

"I know. I'll miss you more than you know. It's going to be a little bit of Hell to be away from you and our baby." he said, happy that he was comfortable with saying the words.

"I really wish you wouldn't go."

"I'll be back before you know it. Just try to not think about it." he said.

"Can we write each other?" she asked.

"No. It's not safe to do so. When a werewolf joins one of the packs he has no one else. Which means he would have no one to be sending letters to. It would get me watched and maybe hurt." he said.

"You had better come back to me." she said.

"I will. Whatever it takes, I will." he said. He leaned toward her for another kiss. Once that broke he closed his eyes. She watched him, but felt herself drift off as he pulled her to him and held her tightly.

xxxxxx

Much too early it seemed, she awoke to him packing things in his bag. He was already dressed and had probably already eaten. She sat up, he stopped and looked at her. It was a look of grief.

"When are you going?" she asked.

"In a few minutes." he replied. She felt a bit of anger flare.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, a bit harshly.

"Because I thought it might be easier for me and probably you if we said a short goodbye instead of dragging it out. It's not really a goodbye anyway. I'll come back." he said. She scooted to the bottom of the bed, by him while the silence lasted. He was about to speak again, to say goodbye, when she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to kiss her. He pressed his lips to hers with all the love and force that she did to his. The kiss lasted as long as they could hold their breath but somehow seemed too short. When they broke for air he rested his forehead on hers. She looked up into his eyes.

"You come back to me." she said.

"I will. I always pull through." he said.

They had one more kiss, it was a bit more brief though. Then he stood up straight, picked up his bag, and walked to the door. He wanted nothing more than to charge right back to the bed and cling to her with all his might. Or to make love to her until he couldn't move. He knew he had to go though.

"You'll see me sooner than you think. Go back to sleep, try not to worry about me." he said. She swallowed, doing all she could to not cry. She knew that would crush him.

"Okay. I can't help but worry about you though." she said.

"I know. Same here, about you. Everything will be okay. I love you." he said, opening the door.

"I love you too." she replied. He walked out and shut the door before he could lose the strength to do so. As he walked down the hall he fought himself to not turn around.

Hermione lay back down on the bed, face down on his spot, which was still a little warm. It smelled like him and she felt the tears coming. She was beyond scared that something was going to happen to him. She let the tears fall for a little while.

Before he disapparated he took one last look at the house. Internally he decided with that wonderful strength of human will, that he would make it back. She needed him, and he needed her. It was that simple. He could and would do everything needed.

****(i hope that wasn't too long...i know it's heartbreaking a bit too...i'll update as soon as i can..unfortunately it may not be until next week...please stick with me regardless...please keep reviewing...i love you guys..you rock...)****


	12. Separation

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: sorry about the wait...and this chapter might not be the last for while Remus is away...if you feel the heartbreak that Hermione and I will feel, hang in there, it will get better.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...really great to hear that eleven was your favourite chapter, i wasn't certain if that one was as good as the others...great to hear you're sticking around...please keep up the reviews.**

**iiXshadow13Xii: thanks for the review...although it was only for chapter one...i'm glad you think my story is deep...please keep up the reviews.**

**Melanie: thanks for the review...glad to hear you love the story...i'm updating asap, always...please keep up the reviews.**

**LK: thanks for the review...and shortening your name for me(hahaha)...glad you enjoyed the chapter and loved it...please keep up the reviews.**

**trpotter24: thanks for the reviews...it's nice to have another new reader...please stay with my story and keep up the reviews.**

**Bandgeek252: thanks for the review...i know it's sad...this part of the story is sad though, just like in the books, things will get better...it takes a lot of hurt to get to the good though, that makes the good so much better...really good to hear that although things seem to be moving fast that it's still good...i always update asap...glad you love it...please stick with my story and keep up the reviews.**

**TheForgottenDreamer: thanks for the review...it was sad, yeah...it's always a shame when Remus has to leave...don't worry about being so behind, the fact that you took the time to catch up means a lot...it's really helpful that you've put all your catching up in one review as well...i couldn't resist them arriving at Snape's office...it just seemed to brilliant to leave out...i'm really glad i could make Fred and George as hilarious as they are in the books and films...the Ginny and Hermione interactions were absolutely needed too...i remember having a first crush or boyfriend and sharing dirty secrets with my best friend that was a girl too so i couldn't resist, it was funny then and even funnier in the story i think...Remus is the type to stick with those he loves through Heaven or Hell, thats one of the things i love about him...as said, i update asap...nice to have you back by the way...please keep up the reviews.**

**Author's Secondary Note: i wish a very warm welcome to all my newest readers, i hope you can stick with this during the long haul the way my usual readers do. i hope you guys read my responses to you, i appreciate the reviews too much to not individually thank you guys.**

In Love and War

Chapter 12: Separation

As Hermione sat in the Weasly's backyard with Ginny, she felt her attention slip again. Not that her friend was boring her, but she was heartbroken. He'd only been gone one week, yet it felt much longer to her. She was unable to stop thinking, missing, and most of all worrying about him. She felt lonely, especially at night. No amount of blankets could make her feel as warm and comfortable as he had. While in bed she would try to imagine his arms around her but only succeed in missing him even more. She was brought back out of her thoughts when Ginny said her name.

"Hermione."

"Yeah?" asked Hermione.

"You're not alright, are you?" asked Ginny.

"What? Oh, I'm fine." she lied. Ginny saw right through it.

"No, you're not."

"What makes you think I'm not fine?"

"Well, a few things. For one, I've never met anyone that can concentrate as well as you but recently you're zoning out. Constantly. Secondly, you are always right in the middle of a conversation but recently you barely talk. Yesterday, when Ron was wrong about a comment concerning the Room of Requirement you didn't even contradict him. Mainly though, I hear you crying every night. You're eyes are always red in the morning. Plus, when someone says their fine that means they don't want to talk about or admit what's bothering them." said Ginny.

"I just...I miss him. So much more than I even imagined I would. Plus, I worry about him. I mean, there are very few things as dangerous as what he's doing. I'm just terrified that something bad is going to happen to him." said Hermione. She felt like tears were coming to the surface again but swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How about you try to push it out of your mind for a while. Come play a game or something with me and Ron." said Ginny.

"I can't push it out of my mind." said Hermione.

"Oh, come on Granger. I just offered to spend time with Ron for you. Ron! He wouldn't want you mourning for him when he's okay." said Ginny.

"I don't know that he's okay."

"Hermione, come on. He's been a werewolf for I'm sure, quite a long time. He survived the first war. We saw how good he can fight while we were at the ministry. I promise you he will be fine. Now, are you going to take up my offer to make Ron less lonely or not?" asked Ginny. Hermione summoned the energy to try and make herself happy. She was surprised to see that it worked a little bit. She got up and followed a now smiling Ginny into the house.

xxxxxx

Remus sat in a dark corner in the back of one of the lesser used caves that the pack occupied. He had finally found time to sit alone and contemplate how to go about his mission fully. He had got himself into the pack and stayed unnoticed. He needed to keep that up or all Hell would break loose. He was pleased with his seat because it made him invisible. The only way others would know he was in there was if they could smell him. He wasn't the only one that slept in there so they would simply consider it the lasting smell of the cave's occupants. While he sat there he wondered what Hermione was doing. He missed her so much, so did Moony. Moony missing her meant that Remus was way more irritated then he'd ever been, which actually helped him fit in more with the pack. He was more aggressive, easily, and didn't restrain himself from letting the aggression loose. It made him more ignored than if he had been silent. They expected the aggression. As he pictured Hermione in his mind, he froze. Others were approaching the cave. He pressed back into his corner as much as he could and tried to breath very little. When the three other werewolves entered the cave he knew one of them by his smell immediately. He would never forget the smell that Fenrir Greyback carried. He felt a little bit of panic attack him, maybe they knew he was here. Perhaps they were coming up there to look through his belongings. If anyone would know him it would be Greyback. He nearly sighed in relief as they approached the belongings of another werewolf on the other side of the cave. He strained all his senses to be silent but listen in and watch. He heard the familiar, cruel voice of Greyback giving orders.

"Pick up the bag and toss everything out." he barked. The two with him did just that. They began to sort through the objects that had fallen out of the bag. Greyback began to sniff the air, vigorously. One of the others turned to him.

"What is it, sir?" asked the lower pack member.

"Something smells familiar in here." said Greyback. The other lower pack member spoke next.

"Sir, perhaps you're just smelling those that were scouting with us last night. Two that live in here went with us." he said. Greyback seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Right. You done searching?" asked Greyback in a threatening manner.

"Yes, Sir. There's nothing here but clothes and a picture of the man's family." said one.

"I'm certain there's a mole here. That bastard, Dumbledore, wouldn't be able to resist sending someone in here. He's desperate." said Greyback. One of the others stood, Remus recognized him. The man had been at school with him, he had been in Ravenclaw. The day Greyback turned him he joined the pack without hesitation. Remus remembered trying to convince him otherwise. His name was Stan Turner. He was Greyback's second in command and pet. He was to Greyback what Bellatrix was to Voldemort. He was trusted with any mission and was just as ruthless as Fenrir.

"Sir, you don't think he'd have sent that runt do you?" asked Turner.

"Which runt, Turner?" asked Greyback. Turner, knowing Fenrir was his Alpha, shrank back while he answered.

"The one that was friend's with Black and the Potters." answered Turner. Greyback began to laugh, keeling over for a moment at one point. Once he'd stopped and gotten his breath back he faced Turner.

"I highly doubt it, Turner. Don't think so much." said Fenrir.

"Are you sure, Sir? To me it seems like the thing that Dumbledore would do." answered Turner, shrinking even lower because he was questioning his maker. Greyback considered the thought for a moment.

"No. Lupin is a washout. He was always a weak wolf. I'm glad he never joined me, he is the definition of a runt. He should know that if he stepped foot near my pack that I would rip him to pieces. He's too much of a coward to come here. Let's go. Keep an eye out for whoever this may be." ordered Greyback as they left the cave. Remus sighed in relief. He'd had to fight Moony's fury when Greyback called him weak. Moony wanted to jump right out of the corner and rip Fenrir to pieces. As much as Remus agreed with it he couldn't risk it at all. He leaned back in his seat, setting the back of his head against the wall. He was worried now. Greyback didn't believe he was there, which was good. Stan Turner on the other hand, thought he might be. Which could go very badly. Stan wouldn't hesitate to turn Remus in to Greyback so the entire pack could watch Fenrir pull him apart, literally. Stan was better at watching situations than Greyback. Remus could only hope that Stan wouldn't recognize him. He didn't want to be here at all, neither did Moony. He ached to go back to the Weasley's. To go back to Hermione. Not because he was scared, but because he missed her so much. He felt like his heart had been ripped in two when he left. As he sat and thought about it he realized that his heart hadn't been ripped in two. His heart had simply stayed with her, and that it always would.

xxxxxx

"Alright, Queen to B6." said Ron. The chess piece moved to the selected spot and destroyed Hermione's bishop.

"Ron, I hate this game. It's so barbaric." said Hermione, surprising herself that she wasn't lingering on missing Remus the way she had been.

"Why exactly is it barbaric?" asked Ron.

"You should have said, how. Not why." corrected Hermione, Ginny laughed.

"Whatever, answer me." said Ron.

"Because, it's violent for no apparent reason. What's so wrong with regular chess?" asked Hermione.

"Um...the fact that it's regular. There's no violence in regular chess." said Ron. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I really don't want to play anymore." said Hermione. Ron sighed in annoyance.

"Only because you're losing." he said, Hermione decided to get him for good.

"Ron, there's a spider on your shoulder." she said.

"What?" shrieked Ron, jumping up and brushing off his shoulders. Ginny and Hermione laughed hysterically at him. He stopped, realizing she was lying, and glared at them.

"That was a cheap shot." he said.

"You're just upset that you fell for it." said Hermione.

"I wish Harry was here to see that one." said Ginny. Ron decided to get at Ginny this time.

"How about you stop drooling over my friend. Everything with you is just 'Oh, I wish Harry was here. Ooo, Harry would love that. Aw, Harry is just sooooo cute.'" said Ron, using a high pitched voice to mock Ginny.

"I'll stop drooling over Harry when you stop brown nosing Fleur. And my voice sounds nothing like that you dunce." said Ginny. Hermione decided to get inbetween the two before it got worse.

"Guys, how about we drop this entirely? Let's find something to do." said Hermione. Ron gave Ginny a glare and she stuck her tongue out at him. Ron looked out the window then turned back to them.

"I know. Let's go hunt gnomes." said Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione, totally lost and a little concerned.

"Gnomes. There's loads in the garden. Fred, George, and me used to hunt them all the time. It's fun. Come on." said Ron, already leaving the room.

"Ron, I am not killing gnomes." said Hermione. Ginny got up.

"We don't kill them. We just wait for them to come out, chase them, and they try to fight us. It's actually a lot more fun than it sounds. Come on." said Ginny, she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been stuck there for nearly a month now. The full moon was only a day away. He had narrowly avoided Stan Turner at all costs. It had taken a lot of work and concentration but he had done it. As he sat on his tiny cot he heard feet approaching. They were two of his roomates, so to speak. The younger one, Davis, turned to him excitedly.

"Come on." he said to Remus.

"What?" asked Remus, a little harsher than intended. He couldn't help it. Moony was pissed and heartbroken as well, plus the full moon was in less than 24 hours. He felt like his temper was about to boil over at any given time, and it scared him.

"You're coming with me." said Davis.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, confused.

"Scouting. I was told to bring someone. I noticed you haven't gone yet and I've already taken Trevor." he said, motioning to the man behind him, laying down.

"Perhaps I'd rather stay here." said Remus, fearing interaction with many others.

"I don't mean to sound controlling but you don't really have a choice. I was ordered to bring whoever I also shared this cave with that hasn't gone yet." said Davis. Remus sighed and got up.

"Alright. What's the worst that could happen?" he asked, more himself than Davis. Having no idea what worst meant for him.

xxxxxx

Hermione was on a broom in the backyard with Bill, Ron, and Ginny. They were teaching her just how to play certain positions in Quidditch. They were all enjoying Bill's company. He was having his first day off in months. Fleur was sitting on a chair in the lawn watching them all. Hermione had thought about Remus every day. She had taken Ginny's advice and tried to stop worrying and grieving. Although she wasn't doing so nearly as much, she couldn't help it when she had time to stop and think about him. She was excited though, knowing that it was only within the next three weeks that he would be back. Plus, that was when Harry was to arrive there as well. She felt much more light hearted and happy. Not for a second imagining what was to come.

xxxxxx

As Remus followed Davis, his instincts were making him panic. He knew something wasn't right. The further they walked, he noticed that Davis was feeling the same way. As they rounded a corner to the edge of one of the caves, where they were to meet the others, a few things happened very quickly. A pair of huge, hairy hands grabbed Remus and tried to slam him into a wall. At the same time, another pair of hands pulled Davis out of the way. Remus, and Moony, already wanting to fight weren't going down easy. As the hands grabbed Remus he brought his knee up and hit the man square in the balls. As the man leaned over, Remus slammed his fist into the man's mouth. He even felt a few teeth go flying down the man's throat. He shoved the man away, and noticed that it was Stan who he had severly injured. He readied himself to fight another and his eyes met the glaring, menacing eyes of his maker. There were three other wolves besides Remus, Davis, and Greyback. Stan was already down and Remus figured he could last the other two, he wasn't certain about Greyback though. The other two crouched down, ready to fight.

"No. He's mine. Stay." ordered Greyback to the others.

"You sure you don't want to gang up on me, Fenrir? That seems to be how you usually do things." said Remus, figuring if they were going to fight to possible death he might as well give the bastard some shit in the meantime.

"I'm surprised you're here. Dumbledore's lap dog." said Fenrir, cracking his knuckles.

"At least I'm not used. You honestly think that Voldemort cares about you? As soon as he's finished with you he'll make sure you're dead as well. You were always too stupid, Greyback." said Remus, wanting to infuriate his enemy. He took his jacket off and tossed it to the ground. Greyback, didn't wait to retort. He dove at Remus, knocking him to the floor. While down, Greyback tried to get at his throat. Remus wrapped a strong right hand around Fenrir's throat and squeezed with all his might. The response was Greyback's big, hairy fist slamming into Remus' nose. He felt it crack, and break. He ignored it entirely. He slipped away and let his own protector, Moony, take control. Moony, now furious, gathered the strength to push Greyback over. Suddenly, the fight got dirty much faster. They were rolling around the cave, slamming each other into walls. Moony swinging punches while Greyback tried to claw at him. Just as Greyback was about to slash at Moony's throat, they heard several pops outside and another pack member came rushing into the room.

"Sir, he's here! He's not happy either!" said the panicking pack member. Moony let Remus back in control as Fenrir looked up. Remus took the chance and jacked Greyback in the jaw while he was looking the other way. Greyback lost his balance and Remus scrambled over to his coat. He grabbed the coat and yanked his wand out from it. As he disapparated he saw the shocked, confused face of Bellatrix and heard the voice of Lord Voldemort himself.

"What, is happening in here Fenrir?" asked Voldemort, in the calm tone of fury he was best at. After that everything was a swirl as Remus landed in water in the middle of a cornfield. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the stars. Letting the cool, muddy water help sooth the trobbing of his cuts. He certainly had some new scars to add to his already constantly injured body. He used his wand to fix his broken nose, and bruised ribs. All else were scratches from Greyback's claws. The monster embraced the wolf nature so much that he was damn near transformed on a daily basis. Remus knew he couldn't magically heal the scratches from the werewolf, just as you can't heal when the condition is passed to you. They had to heal in their own time, naturally, just as the injuries from transforming for the full moon did. The scratches he felt were on his left leg and one big one that began on the left side of his chest and ran to halfway down his stomach. He knew there was more, the others just didn't hurt as bad. The big ones on his leg and chest were deeper than the others. He lay there and breathed, realizing that he just narrowly escaped the three most dangerous people on the planet. Greyback, Bellatrix, and Voldemort would have loved to have gotten to end him themselves. After a few minutes he gathered the strength to get up. He slowly got to his feet, lookin over the corn he saw the house he'd thought of. The Weasley home was barely half a mile from him. He began to limp through the water, toward the house.

xxxxxx

"Hermione, you-" started Ginny. She stopped when she saw that her friend was already asleep. She quietly backed out of her room and shut the door. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, Ron was in her way.

"Be quiet on the stairs, Hermione is already asleep." said Ginny. He nodded, rubbed his eyes, yawned, and quietly made his way toward his room. Ginny went into the kitchen and sat with her parents. Her father looked half asleep already.

"Ginny, dear." said Molly.

"Huh?" asked Ginny.

"Your father is really tired. We're going to head off to bed. Don't be up all night." said Molly as Arthur made his way toward their bedroom.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm lonely." said Ginny. Molly smiled at her and followed Arthur.

"You don't have to be." said Bill, walking in the back door. He left it open for a breeze.

"I thought you would be sleeping already." said Ginny, as one of her favourite big brothers sat across from her.

"No. I'm enjoying the peace. I don't have to do anything right now. It's nice to just listen to the night. You know what I mean?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, in a way. Want to play some one on one night Quidditch?" asked Ginny, Bill was the one that had taught her how to play, the same time he'd taught Ron. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You think you can take me alone?" asked Bill.

"Easy." said Ginny, in a cocky tone.

"Alright. Go get the stuff out, I'll get a jug of water to bring out with us." said Bill. Ginny jumped up and charged outside. As she reached the tiny shed, she heard something in the field. She stopped and moved over to get a slight look at who or what was out there, while pulling out her wand. As she got closer she could tell that it was a person, she could also tell that that person seemed to be limping. Bill came out just then and ran in front of her.

"Go in the house." he said.

"No. If you need help, I'll call for help but-" Ginny began to protest until they saw who it was. Bill charged forward to help him.

"Remus! What the bloody Hell happened to you?" asked Bill, putting Remus' arm over his to help support him.

"I'll tell...later." breathed Remus. Ginny ran over to his other side to try and help there. Between the two of them they got Remus safely, and quietly inside the house. They took him into the living room and Ginny ran into her parents' room to get her mum. Molly came out into the living room within two minutes. Bill was unbuttoning Remus' shirt to try and see how bad the wounds were. Remus pushed his hands away.

"Don't. You can't do anything for them." said Remus. Molly knelt next to Bill.

"What do you mean? We've got-" began Molly.

"They're from Greyback. There's nothing you can do for them." said Remus. Bill and Molly looked at each other.

"There's nothing I can do?" asked Molly, not liking that she couldn't help him in some way.

"Not for the wounds, no. I'm sorry I've gotten your couch all wet." said Remus. Bill and Ginny had been so concerned they hadn't even noticed he was soaked.

"Don't apologize for that dear. Is there anything I can do for you then?" asked Molly.

"A glass of water would be nice, actually." said Remus. Ginny jumped up and charged into the kitchen. Molly followed after her.

"Ginny, go get some towels. I'll get the drink." said Molly.

"Should I wake Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"No. She doesn't need to panic right now. Let her sleep, she will see him in the morning when he's in better shape." said Molly. Ginny ran and got towels. As she got back into the living room she tossed some to Bill. Bill finished opening up Remus' shirt and lay a towel on his chest to soak up some of the blood. Remus felt sleep trying to claim him. He was scared to close his eyes though. He heard them talking to each other but they sounded far off in the distance. He recognized Arthur's voice but it all grew faint. The room became black as his eyes closed. He couldn't hear them anymore. He felt hands on his chest and leg, trying to clean him up and see just how badly he was hurt. He knew he wasn't dying. The fight had exhausted him and he lost lots of blood, that was all. He wanted to see her, though. He came back for her above all else. He wanted more than anything to stay and try to finish off Greyback but he knew if he was going to make it back he had to go then. Soon, he didn't even feel the hands on him anymore. Everything faded out entirely as he fell into a deep sleep.

****(i think i'm right in saying that i'm as happy as you are that that is the last of separation for a while...for certain it will be a while if again at all...please leave me reviews...)****


	13. Reuniting and Fighting Pain

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: i'll try to make the next few chapters as interesting as possible...i fear they may become slightly dull...let me know if they do and I'll work on it.**

**TheForgottenDreamer: thanks for the review...i'm glad he got away too...i figured that part of Remus has so much hate for Greyback that he couldn't stomach backing down to him anyway, plus he and Moony were already a bit pissy so it didn't take much to set him off...huge relief to hear that you liked Voldemort's timing there, i was worried that that would seem out of place...please keep up the reviews.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...i'm quite certain that they won't be seperated again...i don't want to write through that anyway...i agree on the Hermione part, she will obviously be happy he's back and okay but i do think she will have an explosion moment, which will be fun to write...i couldn't let Remus get injured too much more, i couldn't also not let him get hurt though...glad you enjoyed the chapter...overjoyed that you love this story...is this soon enough?...and please keep up the reviews.**

**31EliZAbeTH919: thanks for the review...so glad to have a new reader and hear that you love this...also..your name is another one of those ones that are painful to type if not used to it...hahaha...i always update asap...please keep up the reviews.**

**melanie: thanks for the review...very happy you still love this story...please has an S in it, not a C by the way...lmao...i update asap...please continue reviewing.**

In Love and War

Chapter 13: Reuniting and Fighting Pain

As Remus slowly reopened his eyes, he saw that morning light was just beginning to come through the windows. Turning his head, he saw Ginny asleep in the chair by him. They had obviously been very concerned last night. He slowly sat up, turned, and gently set his feet on the ground. Looking down, he saw that his shirt had been removed along with part of his left pantleg. They had bandaged the slash along his chest and the several deep wounds on his leg. Bracing himself for pain, he stood. He let all his weight settle on his right leg immediately, as his left was still too injured. He slowly, quietly, made his way back to his room. Upon opening the door, he found that Hermione wasn't in there. He sighed, turned, and began his slow trip toward and up the stairs. After a painful and slow five minutes, he reached the landing. He slowly opened Ginny's door and felt the tons of weight on his heart lift away. He could see Hermione on a second bed that had been conjured for her. Even with the severe pain he felt, he smiled. He crept into the room and over to her bed. He gently lay next to her. She slightly stirred but didn't wake up. He grabbed the blanket that had fallen off her and lay it softly across her. That done, he lay on his side, facing her back. He snuggled up against her and wrapped his free arm around her protectively. He felt more at peace. He could get better rest now. She was back in his arms, as was his unborn child. He smiled while his senses captured all of her. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a much more peaceful sleep.

xxxxxx

Hermione heard voices in the distance, they sounded panic stricken for some odd reason. As she registered that something was wrong she also realized that she wasn't alone. Someone was in bed with her, holding her, breathing softly on the back of her neck. She quickly opened her eyes, she wanted to jump up but wasn't certain how to approach the situation. She looked down at the strong, rough hand that was gently resting against her stomach. Her heart jumped into her throat. It couldn't be him. He wasn't supposed to be back yet. But that was his hand, that was how he held her, that was his scent. She turned quickly causing Remus to begin to awake as well. She felt tears of relief and happiness roll down her cheek as she watched him start to wake up.

As he felt the sudden movement he felt himself awaken and opened his eyes as he heard someone gasp. His eyes opened and met hers. Without any more hesitation she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Although too much movement didn't feel very good, he pressed back just as hard. He put his hands at the sides of her face. When they broke for air he stopped her from doing such again.

"What the Hell happened to you?" she asked, now noticing the bruises and bandages.

"It's a bit of a long story. I made it back though. Just like I promised." he said, watching her. She set her hands on the bandage over his chest. Just then they heard feet pound up the stairs. Ginny flung open the door.

"Hermione, I didn't want to wake you but-. Oh." she said, stopping when she saw he was with her and they were both awake.

"I came up here not long ago. You were asleep in that chair, no one else was up. I didn't want to wake anyone." said Remus. Ginny nodded. Hermione felt anger beginning to rise.

"Wait. How long have you been here?" asked Hermione, turning to Remus.

"I'm not certain. I got here sometime last night." he said. Hermione rounded on Ginny.

"No one told me? You all just decided to leave this out did you? Knowing what I've been going through while he has been gone!" said Hermione, now fuming.

"See, I knew you weren't going to be happy about this but-" began Ginny.

"But! But what? How could you possibly explain this away?" asked Hermione, Remus set a hand on her shoulder to indicate she needed to calm down. She didn't get the message.

"You know what? It was what we thought was best at the time. Notice I said the word 'we'! That means if you're going to go on a rant don't take it all out on me!" shouted Ginny. Hermione got up.

"Fine. I want to know everything." she said walking toward Ginny.

"Hermione, no. Let it go." said Remus, softly.

"I'll be back in a moment." she said, leaving the doorway. He let his head fall back onto the pillow for a moment, then sat up and began the slow process of getting up.

As Hermione marched down the stairs she heard Ginny following her. She walked into the kitchen.

"Why?" asked Hermione, in a quiet voice although her tone said she was pissed. Molly turned to her, so did Ron. Ron, however, was totally confused. Molly, hoping this conversation wouldn't arise, tried to avoid it.

"Why what, dear?" asked Molly.

"Why did no one tell me that Remus was here? Or hurt at that?" asked Hermione, her voice rising slightly as Ginny walked into the room.

"Remus is here? When the bloody Hell did that happen?" asked Ron. All three women ignored him.

"Love, sit down." said Molly, trying to make the situation calm.

"No. I want answers now. Do you all have the slightest idea what I've gone through not knowing what has happened to him? And as soon as he is back and near me, no one bothers to tell me! As hurt as he was I should have been by his side the moment he got here!" said Hermione.

"None of that matters now. It's in the past. He's here. He's honestly okay. Why are you freaking out over this so badly?" asked Ginny, getting defensive and angry herself. Just as Hermione was about to respond and probably make the situation worse, Remus reached the kitchen doorway.

"Excuse me. Everyone, take it easy. Things can be explained in a much more civilized manner, I'm sure." he said, leaning against the doorway for support. They all turned to him in surprise.

"Remus, you need to be sitting down. Resting." said Molly.

"No, I need to help explain everything to Hermione. She comes first, at least for me. I tried to ask for her last night but I drifted off. I couldn't keep myself awake." he said. Ron felt beyond out of place. He had no idea what was going on or anything.

"What happened? Why are you barely dressed and were you mauled by a tiger?" asked Ron, looking at Remus. Everyone but Remus turned to him and glared.

"I'll explain everything in a minute. No, it was not a tiger, Ron." said Remus. Hermione helped him over to a chair and he sat down, as everyone else did.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

"I will explain everything but you have to make me a promise." said Remus, looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me that you will stop being angry with them over this. It was the best thing to do at the moment. Honestly. Deal?" he asked her. She sighed.

"Yeah. I promise." she said, visibly calming down.

"Okay. Well, I don't think any of you but Hermione know what my mission was. Dumbledore sent me to stay with the packs for a while. Werewolf packs. To try and convince others to join the Order or at least become allies. I was in a pack that Fenrir Greyback controlled, mostly. I went quite a while without them noticing me even though they were looking for a mole. Apparently, someone figured out who I was and told Greyback's second in command. They set a trap for me. I walked to one of the inner caves and Greyback's second in command, Stan, jumped me. I beat him off easily, he didn't even injure me. Greyback saw that they were right, I was there. He ordered the others to leave me alone, that I was all his. He charged at me, we fought for quite a decent amount of time. Every injury you can see, is from him. During our fight, Voldemort showed up along with a few Death Eaters. I got Greyback off me, picked up my wand and disapparated before Voldemort or Bellatrix could also have a turn at me. I landed in the middle of the field out there. I made my way toward the house, Bill and Ginny helped me inside. Molly and Arthur came out of their room. They got me to the couch at some point. Not long after, I blacked out. Hermione, you weren't told for a decent reason. They were doing all that could be done. All you would have done was worried and been upset. I didn't want that. Neither did they." said Remus.

"I should have been told." said Hermione, imagining how much worse things could have gone.

"In a way, yes. But that doesn't matter any more. It won't happen again." said Remus.

"Bellatrix and them were there?" asked Ron.

"They got there while we were fighting. I don't know if Greyback had them called, because he found out I was there or what." said Remus, turning to Ron.

"Bloody Hell, they could have taken you out. Hell, you could have taken them out." said Ron.

"Trust me, I wanted nothing more than to take care of the two that murdered my best friends. I made a promise to someone that I would come back though, whatever it took." said Remus, turning back to Hermione. She reached over and grabbed his hand. It was quiet for a moment, until Hermione realized something.

"It's the full moon tonight." she said.

"I know." replied Remus.

"But, you're not doing well-" began Hermione.

"I know. It's not something I can control though. It will just hurt a lot more than usual is all. I can handle it. I'll be okay." said Remus.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"Every time I have told you that I would be okay, I was right. Was I not?" he asked her. She racked her brain, and smiled at him.

"You were right. I just can't help it." admitted Hermione.

"Is everyone okay now?" asked Molly. Everyone nodded in answer.

"I know you probably want to feed me but I really need to get some more rest. Especially since the full moon is tonight, okay Molly?" asked Remus. She sighed.

"Alright. Ron, help him into his room." said Molly. Ron got up and walked over to Remus' chair. He helped him stand up and supported him as they went down the hall. Once in the room, Hermione moved the sheets back and Ron helped Remus lay down.

"Thanks, Ron." said Remus.

"Yeah, sure. I won't lie, that was a bit weird for me though." said Ron.

"Well, sorry." said Remus.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. It was just odd to me, that's all. I'm going to go finish eating." said Ron, leaving the room. Hermione chuckled at Ron's inability to handle awkward situations. Hermione crawled in bed with Remus and lay her head on the side of him that wasn't bandaged. He set his arm around her.

"I am happy they didn't wake you up last night." said Remus.

"I understand. I still wish they would have woken me up." said Hermione.

"Actually, it's not good for someone in your condition to be too worried or stressed." said Remus. Hermione had to think for a second to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh. How do you know that?" she asked.

"Lily told James such when she was angry with him. He had gone on some Order mission and hadn't told her as much as he should have. She was pregnant with Harry at the time and was furious with him." said Remus.

"Sounds a little familiar." said Hermione.

"I told you everything. I won't ever keep you in the dark." said Remus.

"I know. I just meant the situation sounded a little familiar. I'll stop talking now. Get some sleep." said Hermione.

"Are you going to actually go eat while I'm sleeping or starve yourself?" he asked her.

"I'll go eat, eventually."

"You had better." said Remus. He closed his eyes to rest, not long after, he fell asleep again. Hermione listened to his heartbeat as she felt his breathing slow down.

xxxxxx

As she saw dusk approaching she softly shook him awake. She had gone out and eaten every time that everyone else had. The rest of the day, she spent with Remus, even though he was sleeping. She watched him slowly open his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you but you don't have too long before the moon comes out." said Hermione. He rubbed his eyes.

"It's alright. I'm glad you woke me up." he said, sitting upright.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Hermione.

"I'd rather-" began Remus, she cut him off.

"Left? No. I'm staying." she said. He smiled at her.

"I was going to say, I'd rather you stayed. Moony has only just felt relief with seeing you again. I think he would like reuniting as well." he said.

"Oh. Okay. That's a good thing." she said. He chuckled at her, she smiled back.

"You hinted earlier that you weren't doing too good." he stated, randomly.

"Well, I wasn't. Like I said, I was beyond worried about you. I missed you so much. I think I finally know what depression is like because that's how I felt the entire time you were gone." said Hermione.

"I won't lie, I was about the same. Instead of feeling sadness, however, I responded the way Moony does. I just got angry and more aggressive. It actually helped me hide for quite some time. In the end, it also helped me somewhat kick Greyback's ass. Which was nice, honestly. That is coming from a fairly nonviolent man." he said. She laughed, he smiled. He spoke again before she could.

"You won't ever have to feel like that again. Trust me. I'm not leaving again. I won't have to go back to the packs at all, so I'll be protection at Hogwarts full time. You might not see me every day but I'm there. You'll know that, and that I'm okay." he said.

"I believe you. That will be so much better. It drove me mad not knowing where you were or if you were even alive. If it wasn't for Ginny and Ron I don't think I'd be in a fit state to ever speak again after all that." said Hermione, she glanced out the window and saw the sky had gotten darker. He didn't have long now.

"Listen, I'm here. I'm fine. I'm going nowhere. Let's leave all that behind, it's in the past now. I'll be changing soon. Honestly, I'd rather you left the room until the transformation was over. It's going to be particularly painful tonight. It can't be fun for you to see me in such pain." he said, also glancing at the window.

"I want to stay with you." she said.

"I know you do, and I know why. If you want to stay with me through pain then do so after the moon is gone and I'm back. I can't register anything but pain while transforming anyway. If never again, just this once. Please." he said. She considered it for a moment.

"Okay. I'm coming in as soon as your done though." she said. She leaned over to him and they briefly kissed before she went to the door and closed it behind her. She leaned against it, hoping she wouldn't have to hear him scream. While there Ginny and Ron, coming down the stairs, walked over to her.

"What you doing in the hallway?" asked Ron. Ginny looked just as confused.

"He said that tonight will be the worst transformation in a long time, because he's already hurt. He asked me if just this once, I wouldn't stay for the change. I'm going back in there once he's done." said Hermione.

"Be careful. Snape never came by. No one but us know that Remus is back. So, his potion was never dropped off. He won't have any control." said Ginny.

"I know. I've already addressed this. Moony likes me just as much." said Hermione.

"Yeah, but, wouldn't that be a reason he'd try to turn you?" asked Ron, asking an intelligent question, which was rare. Hermione knew the answer, it was because of the baby. She didn't want to tell them yet though. She was saved answering by a horrible sound. They heard Remus groaning in pain, nearly shouting as the transformation began. Hermione cringed at every noise of pain he made, it was like nails on a chalkboard to her. Ginny had never heard or seen a transformation. Ron remembered that night outside the Womping Willow though and stepped closer to Hermione. He pulled her into a hug and she gathered herself while trying to not cry into one of her best friends' shoulder. After a few minutes of hearing what sounded like Hell breaking into upper world, they heard silence. Hermione let go of Ron and all three looked at the door.

"I don't know if you should go back in there Hermione." said Ron.

Just then they heard what almost sounded like whimpering from the other side of the door. They all looked at each other. The whimpering got closer until it was literally right on the other side of the door. They heard a soft clawing at the door. Then Moony, feeling hurt and lonely, howled. Hermione grabbed the door handle, Ginny and Ron were too surprised to stop her or say anything. Hermione opened the door but didn't get the chance to go inside. Moony blocked the doorway and was simply greeting her the way a wolf greets its mate. He was on his back two legs and nuzzling her neck. She couldn't help but laugh. He dropped to all fours and sat in front of her. Ron hadn't seen the change Remus had gone through as a wolf yet. He was surprised at how much bigger and stronger he was now, he even looked more like a wolf. Ginny, had never seen a werewolf at all, she was initially scared but refused to show it. It didn't take long for her to see that the situation wasn't as dangerous as she thought it would be, until Moony noticed them. He stood back up, on fours, and lowered his head the way a wolf would before attacking. Hermione saw it.

"No. Moony, I don't know if you can hear me though..." she trailed off. Instead of just trusting her words she stepped between him and the other two. He raised his head to her and seemed to understand what she meant. He looked at Ron and Ginny again, without malice or hunger in his eyes this time. Then, he sat back down in front of Hermione. Ron and Ginny breathed a sigh in relief. Both hadn't payed too much attention when learning about werewolves but they were smart enough to know that they were lucky to be alive. That moment was all it took for them to fully believe that Hermione really was safe with Remus, in every way.

"He just, listened to you. Like...like you tamed him or something. Bloody Hell." said Ron.

"Yeah, I know. I'm even surprised. Want to pet him?" asked Hermione. Ginny laughed.

"I think I would feel a little too odd petting Remus." said Ginny, Ron chuckled in agreement.

"This isn't Remus. This is Moony. They are different you know. I'd have thought you could tell." said Hermione. Ron and Ginny looked at each other, then Ginny stepped forward. She slowly set her hand on Moony's head, as she scratched the top of his head he pushed up against her hand in appreciation. Not willing to allow his little sister outdo him, Ron stepped forward and scratched behind Moony's ear.

"This is so bizarre." said Ron.

"It's not normal, I'll give you that." said Hermione.

"It's far from normal, I can only imagine what you two get up to alone." said Ginny.

"That's very mature and none of your business." said Hermione, glaring at Ginny. Ginny, again, just laughed at her.

"Yeah, Ginny. Not things I want to think about. I've already got you verbally drooling over my best mate while snogging Dean in public. I'd like to think that Hermione can keep decency." said Ron. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. He did it back. Hermione laughed at the two of them.

"I bet Harry would get a kick out of this." said Ginny, simply to annoy Ron.

"I bet Harry would get a kick out of this." mocked Ron in an annoying high pitched voice.

"Stop it, both of you." said Hermione. Ron backed away from Moony.

"It's almost like he's your pet." said Ron.

"Oh, yes. He certainly is. You should hear some of her stories." said Ginny, raising her eyebrows.

"I can make him bite you, Ginny." said Hermione. Ginny laughed. Ginny backed away as well, then.

"I think he wants a bit of space." said Ginny.

"I almost want to let him run around outside but, I'm certain he will kill things. Maybe not people but I'm positive he will eat any animal he finds. Whether it's your's or not." said Hermione.

"Do it. We can always tell Mum that he just got out. She'll understand." said Ron.

"Are you sure? Don't you guys have chickens or something out there?" asked Hermione, recalling seeing such earlier.

"That wasn't a chicken. That was a turkey, there's a lot of wild turkeys out here." said Ron.

"Let him go. We can go out with him." said Ginny. Hermione looked at Moony and stepped backward as well. He turned his head at her. She, Ginny, and Ron began to slowly make their way to the side door. Moony caught on easily and followed them to the door. They stood out of his way once they got there. He sniffed the air, before any of them could say or do anything he charged out and around the house. They weren't certain on what to do. Not even a minute later he came running back with one of the wild turkeys in his mouth, it was dead and had blood dripping from it. Moony dropped to the ground and began tearing the rooster apart while eating it. Molly came to the doorway, looking as if she had hurried to it and stopped short when she saw Moony. Ron interrupted her before she spoke.

"Mum, it's okay. Really. Trust us. He listens to Hermione." said Ron. Molly looked at them and at Moony who had almost devoured the whole turkey.

"Really, Misses Weasley. It's okay." said Hermione. Moony, finished with his prey, got up and walked over to Hermione. He sensed that Molly wasn't any sort of threat and since he'd had his snack, he wasn't interested in feasting again just yet. He sat next to Hermione again. He was panting and appeared to be happy that he was outside. He hadn't been let loose in a very long time. He had been controlled by that potion for years, stuck in a room somewhere while the moon stood above him. He had been controlled for so long he didn't feel the need to be as wild as he would usually have been. Remus had certainly rubbed off on him. He knew that his care for Hermione was the only reason he had several freedoms again, that made him love her all the more. He didn't want to be too far from her side, he felt more protective than usual because of the baby. The thirst to hunt had been quenched enough for the night with the turkey. Hermione set a hand on his head, petting him.

"See, it's okay." said Hermione. Molly stared in wonder at the situation.

"He hasn't...attacked or anything?" she asked, astounded.

"Nope. Well, at first I think he tried to eat Ginny and me but Hermione stood between us and he figured out that she wanted him to leave us alone. So he did. Only thing he has attacked is a turkey, which he already ate." said Ron, pointing at a mass of feathers in part of the yard. Molly nodded and sat in one of the lawn chairs, she figured they were safe but wasn't going to take any chances. They spent almost two hours in the yard. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny would run around and he would chase or race with them. After they were all tired out, all but Moony, Hermione decided to see if he would be willing to go to bed since she was tired. She walked toward the door to go inside. He stopped, looked at her, and decided to follow. He didn't really want to go in but, he wanted to be with her. He followed her inside and back to Remus' room. She lay down on the bed and he hopped up to lay next to her. He curled up into a giant furball and lay his head on her. She tried to stay awake longer and pet him but found sleep too compelling. With her hand still on the top of his head, she fell into her own deep sleep. Moony lay there, happy to be where he was. Awaiting dawn.


	14. Healing, Surprises, and Harry

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: this wasn't posted as early as I would have liked to post it...only because I was trashed...sorry...i had to get my drink on...some of this will be written while i'm still a bit buzzed, we shall see how that goes...the responses to commenters certainly will be while i'm still buzzed.**

**MlleHibou: thanks for the review...i'm pleased you found it well written, it seemed a bit tricky to write at the time...he is going to be in agony for a while, if you remember he was in pain already so, that doesn't help it...i keep forgetting about the baby as well, to be honest, hahaha, its working though...it's initially hard to get past the age, it was for me when I began the story...i know how awkward it is to have a crush on someone much older than I and see that person every day(a teacher) so i made it as naturally awkward as i could...as time goes on and they accept their relationship though, it's only natural that the awkwardness would slip away...please keep up the reviews.**

**Bandgeek252: thanks for the review...i would be quite nervous too but i had to put it in...for entertainment's sake and to make it known that she does have hold over even the wolf, it's very important for later events...when I say later events, i plan to keep this story going until at least the end of the final book, in other words I'm certain that her relationship with the wolf is going to be beyond important in time...i love this pairing as well...i'm touched that you think my story is good because i feel that pain of not being able to find many decent ones concerning these two, few people are good at writing Remus alone...i'm not praising myself, because if it wasn't for you guys i'd think this story was shit, i'm just stating...he's much deeper than people seem to write him...please keep up the reviews.**

**remustonksfan2011: thanks for the review...i'm really glad you love this story...by your name i'm surprised you would be a fan of this one, thanks a lot...i cried when he left too, and i was writing it...i always update asap...please keep up the reviews.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...glad you loved the chapter...i had to have he blow up, i would have as well, it didn't seem like her to not do so anyway...since Moony has full affection for her as well, he listens to her to an extent...i laughed thinking about him bringing something back, because it reminded me of my dog, and so i had to put it in...it is a big thing because of no potion, that's why i had to put it in now, it's going to be very important later on, i can feel it...i'm so glad you're still loving this...i know, i try with being quick on updates though...it means a lot to have someone tell me that my story is written beautifully, thank you...please keep up the reviews.**

**moore8879: thanks for the review...most of the Potter fics are good...it's nice to hear that you love my story and are on board, waiting for the next chapter...thanks for the shoutout too...please keep up the reviews.**

In Love and War

Chapter 14: Healing, Surprises, and Harry

Remus awoke, feeling more pain throughout his body than he could ever remember having felt before. He bit his tongue to not shout. He groaned and tried to not move. Hermione tried to comfort him for a moment then went out to get Molly's help.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Molly as Hermione ran into the kitchen.

"He needs something. To get him to go back to sleep or something. He's hurting, really really bad." she answered, very quickly.

"Okay. You'll have to sit with him for a few moments. I'm going to get ahold of Dumbledore and see what we should do. He needs to know Remus is back early anyway." said Molly. Hermione charged back to her room and lay down next to him. She put her hand on one side of his face.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. Dumbledore is on his way. I know it hurts. I'm so sorry, love. Try to deal with it a little longer, just a little longer." she said, setting her forhead against his and grabbing his hand. He swallowed, tightened his hold on her hand, grit his teeth, and tried to accept as well as handle the pain. He trusted her, he knew if she said help was on its way that it was. He began to breath slow, deep breaths to conquer the urge to scream in pain. He kept looking up into her eyes, trying to disappear from the situation. After what seemed like forever to them, Dumbledore walked in. He seemed extremely concerned and serious. He went over to the other side of their bed as Hermione moved, she still held onto his hand though.

"Lift up his head, he needs to drink this." said Dumbledore. Hermione gently helped Remus lift his head as he drank from the potion bottle Dumbledore had with him. Barely a minute after, Remus' eyes closed and he fell back to sleep. Hermione softly let his hand slide out of hers and followed her headmaster out of the room. Once in the living room, she and Dumbledore sat down. She felt a little out of place. Unlike Harry or Remus, she had never really spent much time around Dumbledore.

"What happened to him?" asked Dumbledore.

"While he was with the packs he fought Greyback. Then, before he had time to heal, it was the full moon." said Hermione.

"He cannot go back to the packs and I wouldn't send him again if he could. He has shed enough blood trying to get others with his condition to join our side." said Dumbledore. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She figured that Dumbledore wouldn't send him back again but it was better to hear him say it.

"Okay, that's good. Thanks." said Hermione. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"You don't need to thank me for that, Miss Granger. Now that that's settled, how are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm good." said Hermione, not fully realizing he meant more than just her.

"And our newest friend?" asked Dumbledore, slightly elaborating.

"Oh, good. As far as I can tell, good." she said, finally getting just what he meant.

"I take it no one else knows yet?" asked Dumbledore.

"No." said Hermione.

"Any idea when you'll let everyone know?" asked Dumbledore.

"No. Probably when Harry gets here. I don't want him to feel entirely left out of everything, and he will if he gets here and everyone but him knows everything." explained Hermione.

"That sounds like Harry. I do think that is the best way to go about it, as well. There is one more matter to address here." said Dumbledore. Molly, Fleur, Ginny, and Ron came into the living room. Ron and Ginny were making faces at each other, stopping when Molly looked at them of course. They sat down after Dumbledore gestured that it wasn't rude to do so.

"What else?" asked Hermione.

"I'm highly concerned about Remus at the moment. He is in a lot of hurt, more than I think he knows. I feel that it would be better for him to perhaps be at Hogwarts for a few days so Madam Pomfrey can tend to him. I hope you don't take offense from this Molly." said Dumbledore.

"No, not at all. I agree." said Molly.

"What do you think of this?" asked Dumbledore, turning back to Hermione.

"I think it's a really good idea." said Hermione, nodding.

"Will you be coming too, then?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'd like to, yes." said Hermione, she would go regardless, she just felt like being polite.

"Okay. Perhaps, if they wish it and their mother allows, Ronald and Ginny could come with you for company's sake. Remus will be sleeping most of the time while healing so you may get lonely." said Dumbledore. Hermione thought it over for a moment.

"Okay, you guys want to come?" she asked Ron and Ginny. They nodded, she looked to Molly and she also nodded consent.

"Wait, we'll be back before Harry gets here right?" asked Ron.

"Oh, yes. It should only take two maybe three days for Remus to heal. That is one of the reasons I want him there." said Dumbledore.

"Okay. Brilliant. What are you doing?" asked Ron as Ginny got up.

"Going to pack, as you should also do so. Bloody dunce. Sorry professor." said Ginny. Ron almost replied with something inappropriate but saw his mother's glare, she knew he was going to say something. He bit his tongue and followed Ginny, they all heard them begin their insulting once they were up the stairs. Hermione stood.

"I'll get some stuff together for Remus and I. How are we going to get him there, though?" asked Hermione.

"Well, we are going to use floo powder. It's not the kindest way of travel but it's much safer than disapparating." said Dumbledore. Hermione nodded and walked off toward their back room.

xxxxxx

An hour later, Ginny was the last person to step through Dumbledore's fireplace at Hogwarts. She looked to Ron and Hermione.

"Where is Dumbledore and Remus?" asked Ginny.

"He already took him ahead of us. He wants to get him to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible." said Hermione. Ginny and Ron nodded.

"Where do we go then? Gryffindor Tower?" asked Ron.

"I think we should wait here for Professor Dumbledore to tell us what to do." said Ginny.

"I think we should go to the Hospital Wing. Or at least I should." said Hermione.

"Well, you go. We'll wait here for you or Dumbledore to come back and tell us what to do." said Ron.

"Alright. See you guys soon." said Hermione. She walked out of the Headmaster's office, down the stairs, and into the hallway. On her way down the hall, she heard her name called.

"Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall. Hermione turned to see her professor, looking confused rather than her usual sterness.

"Oh, hi Professor." said Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" asked McGonagall.

"Oh, um. I'm here...well Professor Dumbledore brought me. You should probably ask him." said Hermione, not certain how much her professor knew or how much Dumbledore wanted her to know yet.

"Where is he?" asked McGonagall.

"In the Hospital Wing, that's where I'm headed now."

"Well, I will just come with you then." said McGonagall catching up to Hermione. Once there, they walked the remaining, short, distance to the Hospital Wing. Entering, Hermione saw a bed surrounded by a privacy sheet. She figured that was where Remus was currently residing. Dumbledore saw them and made his way over.

"What brings you down here, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I asked Miss Granger why she is here and she said to talk to you." answered McGonagall.

"She was right to do so. Come into Madam Pomfrey's office with me and I'll explain to both of you, as you both need to be aware of the situation." said Dumbledore. McGonagall gave him a very confused look and followed him to Pomfrey's office. Hermione walked over to where Remus was. She pulled back part of the sheet and took a seat next to his bed. She was relieved to see he was still asleep, looking peaceful. She reached up and grabbed his hand, lightly. He didn't wake up and she breathed another sigh of relief. It just felt good to have his hand in hers again. Without him squeezing it for support. She liked just holding his hand, even that simple thing made her day brighter. Having his big, strong, warm, scarred hand in hers made everything better. Even if only for a few minutes. Her unborn child crossed her mind. She wasn't certain what all to expect. There would be so much to think about and decide. She pushed worry out and let herself be happy and in the moment. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to see the three leaving Madam Pomfrey's office.

"If I don't see you again before you leave, I will see you in a few weeks. Enjoy the rest of your summer, Miss Granger." said Professor McGonagall before walking out. Hermione wondered what all she had been told. She didn't seem angry or anything. Perhaps she just hadn't wanted to talk about it.

"You need not worry about being quiet, he will be asleep for quite a while. Trust me." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, okay." said Hermione, sliding her hand out from under his. She set her hand in her lap. Only Dumbledore had noticed what she was doing.

"I will be off. I'm going to tell Ronald and Ginny where you will all be sleeping. I'm sure they will come down here and tell you." said Dumbledore, walking away.

"Albus explained everything. About what happened to him, and you." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Everything?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, dear. Would you like an examination? To tell the sex of the child?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"You would be able to tell by now?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Come with me." said Pomfrey. Hermione got up and followed Madam Pomfrey to a room behind her office. It had a single bed and looked as though it was used for really bad cases or check ups.

"Lay flat on your back over there." instructed Madam Pomfrey. Hermione went to the bed and lay flat on it. She had absolutely no idea what to expect. Madam Pomfrey walked to the side and hovered over her. She waved her wand and muttered a few things then went to a desk on the side of the room. On the desk was a giant bowl that almost looked like a pensieve. She waved her wand over the bowl then watched it intently. Hermione got curious and impatient a bit too quickly.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione.

"I scanned you." answered Madam Pomfrey, simply.

"Can you see my baby?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I've got a bit of a surprise for you. Not a baby." said Madam Pomfrey. Hermione felt a panic.

"What? Wait, what do you mean?" asked Hermione, now worried and confused.

"What I meant is it's not singular. Babies, was the right term." said Madam Pomfrey. Hermione felt her jaw literally drop. She couldn't believe it. It was the very last thing she thought she would have found out.

"What?" was all she could muster. Madam Pomfrey turned from it and walked over to Hermione who was now sitting up.

"Two. They're twins." said Madam Pomfrey with a small comforting smile.

"Two?"

"Yes. Don't feel so upset or out of place. We are going to do a charm in the coming weeks that will hide the development of the children growing from the rest of the school. No one will be able to see your stomach getting bigger so you won't have any questions to answer." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Really? You know of one?" Hermione heard herself ask.

"Yes, dear. You aren't the first student to have this happen while still in school. It's certainly not encouraged but it's understood that this can happen. I'm here to help." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Two?" asked Hermione, more to herself than anything. She wasn't upset about it, she was merely surprised. She found she felt the same happiness she had when she found she was pregnant to begin with.

"Yes, love. Two very healthy, strong, growing boys." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Two boys?"

"Yes. That's all for now. I imagine you would rather spend your time out there with him than in here. You're free to go. If you have any questions at all, come and see me." said Madam Pomfrey. Hermione got up and followed her out. As Pomfrey went into her office, Hermione went back to sitting by Remus' bed. She sat there for a while, until she heard Ron and Ginny walking in. They got all the way to her before saying anything.

"How long is he going to be asleep?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure. A long while though. Plus, healing in general." said Hermione, feeling brighter than she thought she would. They noticed.

"Okay. What's wrong with you?" asked Ginny.

"What? Nothing." answered Hermione, not wanting to tell them yet.

"Okay, you enjoy that denial." said Ginny.

"Where are we sleeping?" Hermione asked, looking to Ron.

"Oh, Dumbledore made an empty room a dorm for us. It's right outside here. He wanted you to be able to be right by the hospital wing." said Ron.

"Okay. Great. What's the plan for today?" asked Hermione, she wished Remus was able to be up. She couldn't wait to tell him the news.

"No idea. What do you want to do?" asked Ron.

"Aside from stay here and fond-" began Ginny, Ron stepped on her foot. Hermione laughed. Ginny punched Ron's arm.

"I wouldn't do such a thing anyway, Ginny." said Hermione, getting up. They began to walk out of the Hospital Wing.

"More like, not when he's asleep would you do such a thing." said Ginny.

"Subject change, anyone?" offered Ron.

"Sure. What should we talk about now?" asked Hermione.

"How about, why you are suddenly so super happy." said Ginny.

"Why am I not allowed to be happy?" asked Hermione.

"Um, it's beyond happy." said Ginny.

"Is not." said Hermione.

"Actually it is a bit like you are overly happy." said Ron.

"Look, I won't lie anymore then. I'm am really happy. I can't tell you yet though. I have to wait until Harry gets here. Then I'll tell the three of you. Until then, just get used to the happiness." said Hermione.

"Can we guess?" asked Ginny.

"Guess all you like, I won't confirm your guesses or speak about this at all until Harry is dropped off." said Hermione.

"Okay. Never mind then." said Ginny. Hermione gave her friends a smile of gratitude for letting the subject go for the time being.

xxxxxx

After having spent the day on the grounds, not seeing Hagrid oddly enough though, they retired to their room. They were all exhausted. Ron passed out as soon as he lay down. Ginny lay down and was fighting to keep her eyes open. Hermione wanted to pass out as well but wanted to see Remus before going to bed.

"Don't try to stay up for me. I'm just going to see Remus." said Hermione. Ginny slowly nodded then let her eyes close. Hermione quietly left their room and walked into the Hospital Wing. It looked as though Madam Pomfrey had also gone to bed. She crept over toward Remus' bed. He had barely moved and was still in a deep, peaceful sleep. She sat in the chair next to him again and took his hand in hers. She wondered what all of this meant for them. They were obviously going to have to live together somehow. Would they get married? Could they get married? Would they have to hide their life together? Would they become targets? Before she could even finish her thoughts she fell asleep in the chair.

xxxxxx

Remus felt pain everywhere, again. He knew he could handle it this time though. Before even opening his eyes he knew he was somewhere different, somewhere familiar. Why would he be at Hogwarts though? He couldn't figure it out. Instead he opened his eyes. It was still dark in the Hospital Wing. He lifted up his arm, stifling a grunt of soreness, and looked at his watch. It told him it was barely past four in the morning. His leg was throbbing a bit, so was his chest. Other than that he couldn't believe how much better he was doing. Then again, perhaps he was merely so used to pain that he could get over it quickly. He didn't know, he didn't care. The one person he wanted to see, he noticed was at his right. She was asleep in the chair. At an awkward, probably uncomfortable position. He sat up, happy that he felt he could ignore his twinges of pain. He wanted to move her into the bed with him but wasn't certain he could do that without waking her up. He was handling his pain, but wasn't certain he could test his strength enough to pick up another person. He resolved to simply try and gently wake her up. Being woken up was better than spending all night in a position that would make you hurt in the morning. He softly tapped her shoulder. She stirred a bit.

"Hermione." he whispered. She slowly, halfway opened her eyes. She was half asleep. Awake enough to recognize him though.

"Come up here." he whispered, patting the part of the bed at his side. She woke up a bit more and got up to lay with him. She lay down next to him, her back being warmed by his chest. He wrapped an arm around her.

"What's going on?" she asked, half asleep still.

"Don't worry about it. Just go on back to sleep." he whispered. She did so before he had even finished his sentence. Before getting too comfortable he reached down for the quilt that would undoubtedly be at the bottom of the bed, as usual. He pulled it up and over them. He knew that the Hospital Wing could get cold at night or the early hours of the morning in late summer. He still felt tired, and to be honest was still in more pain than he had noticed. He could stick it out though, he always had been way tougher than people realized. He could fight through it, just fine. He tightened his hold on her, without waking her up, and let his eyes close. Sleep claimed him again not long after.

He was awoken only a few hours later by Hermione turning when she woke up. He had been in a much lighter sleep and woke up easily. He bit back any pain and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Good morning." he said, softly.

"Same to you." she said, just as quietly.

"You were sitting in the chair asleep early this morning. I woke you up a little bit and got you to lay here instead. It looked very uncomfortable in that chair." he said.

"It's much more comfortable here, thanks. Are you feeling okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I'm much better. Not fully healed but, close enough." said Remus. Hermione immediately remembered her news from last night.

"I've some really exciting news." she said.

"What?" he asked, interested.

"Madam Pomfrey scanned me last night and told me about the pregnancy." she said.

"She knows?"

"Yeah. She, Professor McGonagall, and obviously Dumbledore. That's all though." said Hermione.

"Okay. Go on." he said, more anxious to hear about their child rather than who all knew.

"Well, she said two interesting things to me. Number one, it's not one. It's two. It's twins." said Hermione, reading his face. She saw exactly what she had felt. Shock and happiness. She couldn't help but smile at his feelings toward it.

"What else?" he asked, his voice sounding a little more excited.

"That they are both boys." she said. She saw the exact same reactions again.

"You're joking." he said.

"No, I'm not." she answered, her voice lower to remind him to be a bit quieter.

"Wow. Just, wow. I don't think you even know how happy I am that you're happy about this." he said.

"I feel exactly the same."

"How could I not be happy about this?" he asked her.

"How could I not be?" she asked him.

"Fair question. I take that back." said Remus.

"I think we should think up some names." whispered Hermione.

"Already?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know. Okay. You first." said Remus.

"Wait. I want to make a deal with you. I think I should pick the name for one of them and you get to pick the name for the other. Unless we find each other's picked names to be horrendous." said Hermione. He chuckled.

"Okay. Like I said. You first." said Remus. She thought for a few moments.

"Samuel. I like the name Samuel. I think Samuel Remus sounds good. Your turn." said Hermione.

"I like that too, to be honest. And I pick Sirius John." said Remus, without even thinking about it.

"Well, that was fast. Had that planned had you?" asked Hermione.

"No. It just seemed like a no brainer to me. My best friend was Sirius, my father was John. They're both dead now. I find it only right." he explained.

"I agree. That was settled quite quickly." she said, chuckling. He laughed too.

"I think we just happen to be on the same page with most things." he said. Before they could continue the conversation the sheets surrounding the bed disappeared. Madam Pomfrey went over to the side of his bed. Hermione almost felt like she should get out of his bed but found she didn't want to, and that was enough to stay.

"Sorry to stop the conversation but, I heard voices and decided to check on you. How are you feeling?" she asked Remus.

"Obviously not superb but it's not nearly as bad as it could be. In fact, I think I've been in more pain many other times. Including during my time here at school." he said.

"Well, I won't argue with you there. I remember quite a few times that the moon was worse to you than usual. Regardless, you are still far from fully healed." she said, checking his leg.

"I'm never fully healed." he said.

"It seems as such, doesn't it? You think you would be able to walk?" she asked.

"Yeah. Not certain I want to though." he said.

"Well, you don't have to. I was merely checking. Listen, I understand that you two want to spend time together but the more sleep you get, the sooner you'll be better Remus. In fact, if you spend most of today and tonight sleeping you should be good enough to go back to the Weasley's and be in good enough shape to go about the day as normal." she explained. He thought it over. In the long run, he knew it was the best idea.

"That okay with you?" he asked, turning back to Hermione.

"Yeah, definitely." answered Hermione.

"Alright then. Do you have anything to help me go back to sleep?" he asked, turning back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, I do." she said, pulling out a bottle. She handed it to him and he drank it down.

"Can I stay here until Ron and Ginny get up?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, dear." said Madam Pomfrey walking back to her office.

"She been feeding me?" he asked, noticing that he wasn't hungry.

"Yeah. Apparently she used some sort of potion to do it while you were sleeping." said Hermione.

"Okay. That's nothing new." he said. His speech got slower through the sentence as sudden exhaustion began to claim him. She watched his blue/gray eyes close and him fall right into another deep, peaceful sleep. He still had his arm around her, so she scooted closer to him again. She lay there, awake, in his arms until Ron and Ginny showed up an hour or so later.

"See, what did I tell you? Asleep or not." said Ginny. Hermione turned to her and gave her a dirty look as Ron looked down and shook his head. Hermione, reluctantly, slid out of his embrace and walked toward her friends. She spent the day and most of the night with them. They visited the kitchens, had a few words with Dobby, visited the Room of Requirement, and eleven at night found them in the corridor. They heard feet softly approaching. Before they could turn and see who it was, their fears were confirmed. Snape was at the school.

"Why, have you invaded my peace once again? Any of you?" asked Snape.

"None of your business why." said Ron, getting pissy.

"Do you wish me to make your schoolyear very painful?" asked Snape.

"You can't. I didn't get an Outstanding in Potions. I don't have you this year." said Ron. Snape smiled like he knew something they didn't.

"Would you please excuse us? We are trying to head to bed. We will be exiting your peace tomorrow." said Hermione. He turned his gaze to her.

"Are you getting smart with me Miss Granger?" asked Snape. She felt really fearless about him for some odd reason.

"Perhaps. Can we please go to bed now?" she asked.

"A better question has just crossed my mind. Were my assumptions true?" asked Snape, in the slow and threatening manner only he could muster.

"What assumptions?" asked Hermione.

"That your tastes lie not in schoolboys of your age, but rather in...older men. Pathetic older men, I should have said." said Snape, enjoying any chance to cut up Lupin.

"Firstly, he's far from pathetic. Secondly, it's as Ron said, none of your business. Now, let me go to bed. I won't say please any more." said Hermione, feeling anger coursing through her a bit more than she thought she ever had. She wasn't sure why she was acting this way. He smiled at her, happy to have gotten under her skin.

"Have a good night." he said, bitterly. He walked on past them. They began to make their way back to their room again.

"Bastard." said Ginny.

"Yeah, do yourself a favour. Fail the OWL for his potions class. It will save you from him next year." said Ron. Once they were back in their room they all lay down. Hermione was about to go to the Hospital Wing again but her eyes closed before she could muster the energy to rise again.

xxxxxx

Remus opened the door to the room next to the Hospital Wing. He saw the three of them asleep. He turned on the light. Ginny and Hermione sat up slowly. Ron didn't move.

"Good morning. We are leaving soon." said Remus. They all slowly began to get their stuff together as Ginny forced Ron awake. Hermione, got done fastest and immediately went over to Remus. He leaned down and they had a brief kiss while the other two were still getting ready to go. He was using a walking stick again, she noticed. Not too much longer they were back in Dumbledore's office, ready to use Floo Powder. They said their goodbyes to Dumbledore and arrived back in the Weasley fireplace. After a day of everyone getting back together, Hermione was longing for time alone with Remus. He was longing for the same. As night fell and people began to go to bed, they finally had their moment. She was outside with Ginny. He made his way over to them and took a seat across from them.

"Well, I'm going to go pick on Ron before bed." said Ginny. Before either could say anything she left.

"Perhaps she knows we want some time." said Hermione. He smiled.

"Perhaps. I wanted to talk with you anyway. A very important conversation, to be honest." he said. She set her drink down, slightly worried now.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong." he replied, honestly.

"Oh, okay. Never mind then. Go on." she said, relieved.

"Well, I was doing some thinking this morning."

"What about?" she asked.

"Us. Me. What I am to you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want to be more than what I am to you." he said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm still a little confused." she said.

"You won't be in a minute."

"Okay." she said.

"I don't want to simply be...how do I put this? I don't want to be only your lover and father of your children. I believe it is not only my responsibility but also my want, to be more than that." he scooted forward in his chair, flinching at the pain in his leg. He took her hands in his. At that moment, she knew. She knew exactly what was happening. She didn't know how she knew but she did. He looked back up at her.

"This may seem mad, to a lot of people. To me, it doesn't. I also know that to you, it doesn't. And that is all that matters between us. Always. I love you, Hermione. I know you love me. So, will you help me take this madness a step farther? Will you marry me?" he asked. She felt her breath stop in her chest, her heart seemed to be beating faster than it ever had. She felt like she would cry and scream in happiness at the exact same time. She looked right back into those beautiful, honest, blue/gray eyes.

"Yes. Definitely yes." she said. She almost jumped into his arms. As she buried her face in his neck she felt him set her on his lap as he hugged her back, just as tightly. When she pulled back from him a bit, she saw the widest grin she had ever seen on his face. It made him look years younger and made anyone who saw it feel as if there was no trouble of any kind in the world. Without warning she pressed her lips to his. He tried to stop smiling enough to give her a proper kiss back. He couldn't and she couldn't either.

"I really, really want to celebrate this moment a bit more but...I think I would just hurt myself even more than I have already." he said. She laughed.

"Yeah, and we don't want that." she said. She lay her head back on his shoulder and felt his arms wrap around her. The night air was colder than it had been. Fall was on its way. They could feel it in the air.

"I don't have a ring with me right now. I have one at home for you though." he said.

"Okay." she said.

They spent the next two days, right by each other's side. As much as possible. In barely forty eight hours however, Harry had arrived.

Remus and Hermione were in the living room, sitting on the couch together. Remus was using the table by the couch to play Wizard Chess with Ron. Ginny was watching with a smirk, Ron was finally losing against someone. He barely ever lost. He was unfortunate enough to have chosen Remus as his opponent. He let out a grunt of annoyance as they heard a lot of talking in the kitchen, they were too wrapped up in the game to take much notice though.

"Ugh, why are you so good at this?" growled Ron, annoyed that he was losing another set of chess.

"I don't know. I guess I just am." said Remus. None of them noticed a spectacled, black haired young man standing in the doorway of the living room, watching the scene curiously.

"Yes!" said Ron, as he place a bishop in what he thought was a winning position. Remus quickly moved a knight.

"Checkmate." he said. Ron's face fell, he stared at the board.

"What? Where the bloody hell did that knight come from?" asked Ron, more to himself rather than Remus.

"Are you going to counter my move or not?" asked Remus. Ron looked down and moved a piece.

"Checkmate." said Remus again. Ron sighed.

"I can't get out of that." growled Ron. As soon as he said it Remus' knight destroyed Ron's royalty chess piece.

"Bollocks." said Ron. He went to drop into a chair but Ginny had moved it back and he fell on his ass. They all laughed, even Ron. When they were done laughing they turned to the door as they all heard a very familiar voice.

"You should really watch out for those moving chairs, Ron." said Harry. Ron jumped up, so did Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry!" shouted Ron, charging over to pull Harry into a hug. Hermione did the same. When Harry and Ginny shared a hug however, it lasted a little longer than the other ones. Ron was about to say something when they broke apart. Remus was standing and walked forward to Harry. They shared a short hug, while Ginny stayed oddly close to Harry.

"Say hello to everyone else already?" asked Remus.

"Yeah. I can't believe you guys didn't hear it." said Harry.

"Well, as you saw, that game was a bit intense." said Hermione, chuckling. Harry laughed.

"So, what's new?" asked Harry. They all looked at each other, then Remus or Hermione.

"We've got a lot of news to share. Feel like going outside for a while?" asked Remus, wondering exactly how Harry would take the news. Hoping it would be good, yet prepared for the worst. As a smiling but curious Harry followed them out he wondered what this could all be about. He had absolutely no idea. Ron or Ginny didn't either.

****(I really really wanna apologize for the really long wait you guys had to endure for this chapter...i'm very sorry but writer's block attacked me and there was just nothing i could do...leave me some reviews...i hope it was worth the wait.)****


	15. Friendships and Changes

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: hahahaha...i left you guys on a cliff. only for a day...**

**Bandgeek252: thanks for the review...enjoying the painful curiosity?...i adore them as well, obviously...i agree, there are a lot but most of them just aren't very good, at all. Please keep up the reviews.**

**forestreject: thanks for the review...you have a kick ass name by the way, not sure why i like it i just do...welcome to my story...sorry i made you hang on a cliff over all this...your questions will all be answered this chapter, cept for maybe how the twins take the news...i'm not sure if they will find out yet...please keep up the reviews.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...you shall find out in this chapter...please keep up the reviews.**

**padfootsgrl79: thanks for the review...hahaha...yeah...i had to end it like that though...for more reasons other than simply enjoying the cliffhanger...you will have a very decent Harry dose probably from now on...damn indeed...please keep up the reviews.**

**Lordhightoppfan: thanks for the review...great to hear you love my story...they make a wonderful couple I think...that was my take on Harry as well, as you will soon read..nice to hear you like my story and that i'm doing wonderful...that means a lot...please keep up the reviews.**

In Love and War

Chapter Fifteen: Friendships and Changes

The five of them took different seats outside. Hermione kept looking up at Remus, hoping he had it planned out. Harry was looking more and more confused by the second.

"Do you want to go about this or...what?" asked Remus, leaning toward Hermione. She took a deep breath.

"I'll start." she said, he sighed.

"Leave me with the hard part." he mumbled. She shot him a small glare then turned back to her friends.

"Right. Well, while you've been gone a lot has happened Harry. Ron and Ginny know the beginning of it. I wanted to tell you all of this in person, that's the only reason you weren't told first. Firstly, promise me you won't have an outburst." said Hermione, looking at Harry.

"I don't have outbursts." he argued. Ron nodded.

"Yes, you do. Did you forget all of our last school year?" she asked.

"Right. Sorry. I promise I won't have an outburst. Go on." he said.

"Okay. I don't know how to approach this gently. Remus and I are together. We have been for almost two months now." she simply stated, she looked at Remus for reassurance. He simply raised his eyebrows. She turned back to Harry.

"What? Like...wait, what? What do you mean?" asked Harry, obviously in shock confusion.

"She means that we are together. As in, a couple." said Remus, coming to her aid.

"Really?" asked Harry. He seemed to be in a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Yes." said Hermione. Ginny whispered something to Ron then began to giggle as Ron looked down. Hermione glared at her. A few more seconds went by in silence.

"Okay. What else?" asked Harry.

"You're comfortable with this, then?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Why not?" asked Harry.

"Think it over. They sleep in the same room now." said Ginny. Everyone looked at her then away as if she hadn't spoken. Harry tried to hide a chuckle though.

"Ginny, I'm sure I'm fine. Go on, Hermione." said Harry.

"Okay. You're not worried about the wolf?" asked Hermione, happy yet surprised her friend was calm about this.

"No. Remus wouldn't ever even consider such a thing with anyone if the wolf was a serious threat. Right?" asked Harry. Remus couldn't help but smile at him when he nodded.

"Right. Well, there's more that none of you know." said Hermione.

"I knew she hadn't told us everything the first time." said Ginny.

"Well, there was a reason Ginny. I really don't know how to go about this, Remus." said Hermione. Remus leaned forward and sighed.

"Alright. I'll warn you three now, this isn't going to be easy news to take. We're telling you first because, well you three are the most important people in Hermione's life. Harry, you're the most important person in mine. You need to know that." said Remus.

"Heard this all before, I'm certain I know this." said Ginny.

"Harry hasn't." said Remus.

"It's fine, guys. Really. Just tell me. I highly doubt I would get mad." said Harry.

"Alright. I'll go with the easiest part first then. Two nights ago, I asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes." said Remus. Ron's jaw dropped, Ginny's did too but turned to a smirk. Harry's jaw dropped but then he chuckled.

"Okay. What else is up?" asked Harry.

"I want you to keep in mind that this second reason is not why I want to marry her, it is part of it, but not the whole reason. Hermione is pregnant." said Remus. Ginny dropped her glass and Ron about fell out of his chair. Harry was reaching for his glass and froze turning back to them.

"What?" asked Harry, almost harshly.

"Listen, Harry. I care about you very much. So does she. That's why you're being told this first. Be angry all you like. We hoped you wouldn't be but, we cannot stop you." said Remus, defensively.

"Who said I was angry? I just...I'm surprised I guess. That was the very last thing I expected to hear. Even after the first two announcements. Do you really think I care about this being...socially right? Bloody Hell, Remus. I've been considered insane by nearly all Hogwarts' population more than once and let it go over my head. I pissed off the ministry all last year. Everyone at school still thinks I'm a freak. After all the things that have happened to me do you really think I'm that shallow?" asked Harry, now angry that they thought of him in that way.

"Harry we never said you were angry or shallow. We just weren't certain if you would react as such or not. We figured you wouldn't but-" began Hermione.

"But you still weren't sure? About me? I can understand Remus thinking like that but only because he hasn't known me as long as you have. Come on, Hermione. I've realized something this summer, if I hadn't known it before. I can't care about people or things other than those that are closest to me. Otherwise, I won't make it. If not literally, mentally. It took losing Sirius, I guess, to realize that nothing else matters. You, Ron's family, Remus, you guys are all I have left. How could I turn on you for this? After everything you've both done for me?" asked Harry, he felt hurt almost more than anger.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I can't forgive myself for thinking of your reaction in that way. You're right. I may not have known you as long as Ron and Hermione but I knew your parents. Niether of them would have reacted badly. I don't know why I thought you might." said Remus.

"Well, the only reason I've gotten upset is because you guys didn't trust me. Other than that, congratulations." said Harry, his voice a little quieter than it had been earlier.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm sorry too. I-" began Hermione.

"No. Don't. It's okay. It's out of my system. Let it go. And your welcome. How about you guys?" asked Harry, turning to Ron and Ginny. Ron didn't look totally comfortable with it but Ginny was smiling.

"Congrats!" said Ginny.

"Yeah." said Ron. Ginny jumped up to give Hermione a hug. On her cue, everyone stood up. Harry gave Ron an odd look, Ron shook his head to say they'd talk later. Harry yawned, he wanted to talk to Ron now.

"Tired?" asked Ginny, devoting her attention soley to Harry.

"A bit, yeah." said Harry, slowly.

"Perhaps we should all hit the sack now." said Ron. Hermione gave them an odd look.

"Might as well, I'm a bit tired too." said Ginny. Ginny actually looked tired though. Ron and Harry seemed fine.

"I'll keep all of this to myself. It's up to you guys to tell people." said Harry. Remus nodded.

"Well, night. See you all in the morning." said Ron.

"Night." said Ginny, she caught up to Ron and punched his back. He turned and they resumed their usual insult match.

"Goodnight. And really, that is good news. Just curious, do you know what it will be yet?" asked Harry.

"We do. Boys." said Hermione.

"As in, plural?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep." said Hermione.

"Wow. Um, just wow." said Harry.

"We had a brief, very brief, word about who the Godfather would be. For both." said Remus.

"Not me. Right?" asked Harry.

"Harry. You're the one person that we fully agree on." said Hermione.

"Right, well. Sure, I guess. If you trust me that much." said Harry.

"We do, believe it." said Remus.

"Picked names and everything then?" asked Harry.

"Yep. He picks one name I pick the other. My pick is Samuel Remus." said Hermione.

"Nice. What about your pick then?" asked Harry.

"Sirius John." said Remus. Harry had a pained expression cross his face then smiled.

"Good name. I'm going to head off to bed now. Sorry, I just want to get some good rest. I'll keep this just between us as well." said Harry.

"Get some rest then, Harry. We'll see you in the morning." said Remus. Harry smiled at them then went inside. By the time they were back in the house he had already gone upstairs. They walked back to their room in silence. Once in their room they shut the door and turned on the light. Hermione went over to her bag and tried to decide if she wanted to shower before bed or when she got up. Remus began to undress for bed.

"I'm really glad he took that so well. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't." said Hermione.

"He reacted much the way his father would have, to be honest. Meaning he was okay with it until we thought of him as something he wasn't. Which, I admit, I feel bad about." said Remus.

"Me too. He said to let it go though." said Hermione.

"Good point. That he did." said Remus. She began to pull out some clean clothes, settling on taking a quick shower.

"I'm going to -" she began. She was cut off when the lights went out. At first she was scared. She had no idea what had just happened. She tried to shout but only a little squeak sound came out when two hands picked her up and lay her on the bed. He wasn't touching her but she could feel the body heat that radiated off him. He was only an inch away from her.

"Really?" she asked, quietly. Her answer was him covering her mouth with his as he gently slid her shorts off. He ran his tongue across her lip and she let it in. She couldn't get over how amazing it felt. She wanted to hear what she could do to him first though. It was time to test herself. She pushed him over, breaking the kiss. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness now. She leaned across his chest and began to kiss his newest scar from Greyback, the long slash across his chest and part of his stomach. She heard him sigh, then give a slight groan of pleasure. Touching her lips to each broken, healing part of him was her best way of telling him that they were, in their own way, a beautiful part of him. They were proof that he could face and fight the darkness within and come out on top. She liked his scars. He lay there, allowing her to do as she pleased. It was Hell yet Heaven letting her take over. He wanted with everything in him to just take charge again so he could please her, yet she was making him feel better than anyone else ever had and he knew she was enjoying herself. As she began to make her way back up his chest, she undid the button on his pants. He dipped his head as she stopped to press his lips to hers again. As he did so, he grabbed her hips and pulled her up to sit on him. She sat upright and pulled her shirt off as he slid his pants down and kicked them off.

"Do you know how to do it like this?" he asked.

"I believe so. I'll learn regardless, won't I?" she asked. He sat up to her.

"Whatever you want." he said. Before she could answer he dipped under her chin and began to kiss the front of her neck. He slid his boxers off and tossed them aside while still planting kisses along her neck. While kissing her, he slipped his fingers under the elastic band of her underwear. She sat up a bit to help get them off. He didn't lay back down, he stayed up with her. As she had just begun to go down, he put his lips to hers. It silenced her cry but she still pulled his hair. She went back up and slowly went down, this time he thrusted up to meet her. They kept this going slowly for a little while, as she got used to the movements. Eventually, her cries and moans became totally of pleasure. He felt her clench around him in climax and slightly readjusted his seating to pick up the pace. The sweat was pouring off of both of them. As they began to go a little faster, Remus lay back down. She set her hands on his stomach for steadiness. His grip on her hips tightened as they went faster.

"Oh, Hermione." panted Remus. He couldn't hold out much longer. He put all his concentration on holding out. He felt her walls tighten around him again.

"Oh, yes Remus." she gasped, that was all he could take. Hearing that sent him over the edge and with one final thrust up, he came hard. They held that spot for a moment then she got off and lay next to him. They had made the room humid, they were drenched in sweat, and trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes Remus rolled to his side and looked at her. She turned her head to look at him, still trying to catch her breath. The aftershocks still attacking her.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"Was I doing it right?" she asked, well, panted.

"Yeah." he said.

"It felt wonderful, it was really tiring though." she said, slowly.

"Just curious. This is when you'll find out what you like or don't like. If there is ever anything you don't like, tell me and it won't happen." he said. She looked like she was about to pass out, he felt like he was about to pass out. She nodded. He reached down for the sheet and covered them up. Hermione rolled to face him as he lay on his back. He raised his arm and she used him as a pillow.

"I love you, Remus." she said.

"I love you, too." he replied. Seconds later she passed out. He tightened his arm's hold on her then followed her into deep rest.

****(sorry if that was too short folks...i'm going through some bad shit in my personal life and can't help it right now...please stick with my story regardless, you guys brighten my day...which i really need...please keep up the reviews...)****


	16. Uniting

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...or Bob Dylan and any of his songs...or The Beatles and any of their songs.

**Author's Note: you guys might have to be disappointed in me for a while...my chapters aren't going to be up as often and they may not be as long...i'm not havin a good time right now and that's making me have a lot less motivation...i hope you guys will stay with my story..one of the few things that gets me through the day anymore is your reviews...is knowing that there are people out there that do want me around for some reason...even if that reason is so they can read my story...please stick with me through this shit guys...i need you.**

**padfootsgrl79: thanks for the review...and hug...i needed it...still need it...i really really appreciate your support...please keep up the reviews.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...and thanks...as soon as possible...please keep up the reviews.**

**melanie: thanks for the review...thanks for the compliment...please keep up the reviews.**

In Love and War

Chapter Sixteen: Uniting

They were going to Hogwarts soon. Only in three days time. However, it was time for a wedding first. Arthur called up one of his distant cousins, who was a priest, and they set paperwork. Arthur was able to sneak ministry paperwork that married couples have to fill out for ministry records. He had them filled out and them carefully placed in the ministry's documents. No one checked them. No one noticed. No one would, at least for quite some time. What that enabled, was secrecy, safety, and certainty. They couldn't be told no, now. Once married, a marriage can only be broken in the Wizarding World if both parties sign divorce papers. If Death Eaters at the ministry watched over that paperwork, they wouldn't be able to go after Hermione or Remus. Someone wouldn't be able to tell such as Bellatrix, or any others, that they were married. To get to Remus none would even know to use Hermione. Same vice versa. The only people that would know for a while, were those present. Still, not everyone was pleased about this. Ron still seemed annoyed. He and Harry had had a few arguments that they wouldn't tell anyone about. Molly seemed to be gritting her teeth the entire time, aware that she really didn't have any control over the situation. She had apparently thought them being together would have just been a phase. Arthur's cousin priest, Garret, seemed a little wary about it all in general. He only agreed because he owed Arthur a favour. He was to be trusted though, he would never sell out his own family or their friends. He was just nervous about getting caught. Then again, he was always nervous. Being a gambler, he had a lot of people that didn't like him. He was never good at hiding his gambling, priest or not. People just respected him enough to not mention it. Fleur wasn't irritated by them getting married, she was irritated by the situation. She felt as if she had been put on the back burner, so to speak. She didn't understand why after being engaged for barely a few weeks they could get married right away while her and Bill still had a long wait ahead of them. People had explained it all to her and she understood, she still felt bothered by it though. Everyone else was quite enthusiastic about it though. Ginny was over the moon. She had drawn up the decorations with Hermione and everything. She was a bridesmaid and made most of the decisions. Hermione wasn't good with stuff like this so she would let Ginny come up with an idea, if she liked it, they had it done. Fred and George had already planned entertainment. Which everyone was terrified about because they wouldn't explain what their "entertainment" was. Their faces were split in grins constantly though, which didn't help the nerves of everyone since they were scared of their ideas. Dumbledore hadn't been to visit too recently but had planned to show up, so they set to save a seat for him. He seemed very preoccupied, which was understandable, except it wasn't really like him. He would smile and show he was truly happy for them though. Bill had found a way to get part of the early evening off for the main wedding part. The wedding was set to be right before dark. He would leave work for it, for an hour, then go straight back and have to stay after as long as he had been gone. It had taken a few severe lies and a lot of brown nosing on his part to get the time off for the wedding. Harry seemed happier than he had been in a while. He felt happier than he had been. His summer had been miserable and filled with more nightmares than usual with the loss of Sirius. From the first night back at the Weasley's though, he had felt closer to Remus. He felt that Remus was taking back the role he had when he was his teacher. When Remus taught him, after Harry had found out that Remus was friends of his parents, he looked at him as a father figure. Once Sirius was in his life though, Remus had been gone for a while. Sirius was his whole world. His world was shattered in a second it seemed and he was still really struggling with it. With Sirius gone, and seeing that Remus was still hurt from it but hiding it well, he felt much closer to his past teacher. He felt like Remus was becoming that sort of father figure yet best friend that Sirius had been to him. Even Remus could never replace Sirius all in all but regardless, he knew that Remus was his only link to his past now, only link to his parents. As well as having taught him so much, including a spell that had saved himself and Sirius. He was surprised and happy to find that Remus being with Hermione hadn't bothered him. None of it had. It had brightened his day rather than made him angry again. To top it all off, Remus had made him best man. He almost felt like he was in Sirius's shoes at the moment. He was already named the Godfather of his best friend's unborn kids and going to be best man at the wedding. He had so much on his mind. This seemed to set his mind at ease and erase all his worries. It was like a different world for a while. As if there was no war going on anywhere, let alone in his life and world.

Hermione was in Ginny's room, getting dressed. Ginny was already being a wise ass. Then again, she never really stopped.

"So, you think it's possible you two can leave for your honeymoon? I just-" she began.

"Ginny, really? Already?" asked Hermione, laughing at her friend.

"Already? What do you mean already? Its after noon isn't it? You just be happy I didn't start earlier." said Ginny. Hermione laughed again. As something crossed her mind she felt saddened. Ginny saw her expression change.

"Wow. What's up?" asked Ginny, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, it's fine." said Hermione, trying to push it out of her mind.

"No. Tell me. Today is not the day to lie, about anything." said Ginny.

"It's just that...my parents won't be here for this. That's all. I'll be okay." said Hermione. Ginny sighed and looked as though she was biting her tongue.

"See, well...that's not entirely true." said Ginny.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Remus figured you would be upset about this at some point so...so he took it upon himself to get ahold of your Mum. I wasn't supposed to say anything yet, cause you weren't supposed to know yet but...yeah." said Ginny. Hermione felt herself go into shock. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't helped when Ginny left the room for a few seconds and came back with Hermione's mother. They shared a hug and both were nearly crying.

"I can't believe you're here...I...I just can't believe it. How?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Remus met me and we talked about everything. He told me about this and said it would mean a lot if I was able to be here. I certainly wasn't going to miss this." said her mother.

"That's so great. What about Dad, though?" asked Hermione, worried.

"I tried talking to him about it. He won't budge, love. He's been drinking a lot too. I didn't want to bring him and have him ruin this day for you. I'm sorry, hun." said her mother.

"It's okay, Mum. I don't expect him to change his mind." said Hermione.

"Well, enough talking. We have all the time in the world for it after today. You don't have much time left." said her mother. Ginny came back over and began to finish helping with the dress. Hermione felt another rush of affection for her soon to be husband.

Remus was outside, pacing near the alter that had been set up. He wished timing could have been picked better. They hadn't really had a choice though. In 72 hours it would be a full moon. The first night at the castle. Moony was really testing his nerves. Allies or not, Moony still had opposing goals. He didn't hear Harry come walking towards him, dressed in his suit. Moony had, and tried to relay this information but Remus was trying to ignore Moony.

"You seem a bit tense." said Harry, tying his tie. Remus stopped and turned to him, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. It's not because of today. It's Moony. How are you then?" asked Remus.

"Me? I'm fine. I'm happy, for once. It's been a while since I've been happy like this. What about you? Moony the only thing bothering you?" asked Harry. Remus thought about his answer.

"It's really only Moony. Never mind. That's a lie. I am a little nervous in general. Not for a reason though, just nervous." said Remus.

"I'm not sure but, isn't that normal?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, it is. Your Dad was like this the day of your parents' wedding. In fact, he was in a worse state than I am. He kept walking in a circle and muttering to himself. If anyone tried to talk to him he'd wave them away and continue his little routine. It was quite funny to watch really. Perhaps my nerves now are James' revenge for me laughing at him." said Remus, smiling. Harry laughed.

"Wish I could've seen that." said Harry. Wishing he could have seen so much more than that though.

"I know. He was walking in that circle so fast that he looked like a spinning top. There was a little bowl of peanuts in the room and Sirius kept throwing them at him. Trying to see if he could hit him. One caught your Dad right in the forehead. He stopped, I thought he was going to hit Sirius. Instead, he goes 'Are you sure this is going to be okay?'. Sirius just laughed at him. James thought the world was going to end or something. He always got like that when his nerves got out of control." said Remus, chuckling. Harry, picturing the situation, couldn't help but laugh. Fred came up right behind Harry. He poked Harry in the neck with a tiny stick then turned to Remus, smirking.

"Three minutes left you know. If I were you I'd get to that alter." said Fred.

"What? Three minutes?" asked Remus, now about panicking. Fred laughed.

"Only joking. You've got like ten minutes, mate. I was told to let you know and figured I'd have a bit of fun. You look funny when you panic." said Fred. Remus gave him a look similar to the look Hermione gives Ginny when she says something dirty as a joke.

"Very clever. Thank you. Glad I'm so amusing." said Remus. Fred chuckled again.

"I'll be going then. See ya Teach. Specky." he said, looking at Harry last as he turned to leave.

"Thanks George. Or Fred. Whoever you are." said Harry.

"If he calls me Teach on a daily basis..." muttered Remus. Harry chuckled.

"At least he doesn't call you Specky." said Harry.

"We should head out there now. There's no certainty that he wasn't joking with either answer." said Remus. Comprehension crossed Harry's face.

"Good point. Agreed." said Harry. They walked over to the spot in front of all the seats. People were taking their seats.

"Not a lot of people." said Harry, optimistically.

"Yeah. I like that." said Remus.

"Me too." said Harry, they looked at each other and chuckled. Both knowing what it's like to have people staring at you constantly or being outwardly rude toward you at random. Neither liked being around loads of people. Or the center of attention. Dumbledore was seated in the front. Only a few feet away from Harry and Remus. He smiled at them, they smiled back.

"How long have we been up here?" asked Remus, quietly.

"I have no idea." mumbled Harry. Remus saw Hermione's mother take her seat and knew it wasn't going to be too much longer at all. He took a deep breath that caught in his chest as soon as he saw Hermione. She was being led by Arthur. As his lungs began to ache he finished his breath, it came out shaky. He had to remind himself to breath for a little bit.

As Hermione held on to Arthur and slowly walked down the isle she couldn't take her eyes off Remus. Especially when she noticed he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had initially been nervous to be the center of attention, even with a small crowd, but now it was like no one else was there. She was so drawn to and focused on him, without even trying, that it was as if they were the only people in the yard. It seemed to her as if it was taking forever to reach him. The look on his face said that she was the only person in sight in the yard for him. She could tell he too didn't notice anything else at all. After what seemed like an eternity she felt Arthur let go of her arm and realized she was right in front of Remus.

He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful. That he had been waiting for this moment. So many different things he wanted to say but found he had no voice box. Or that his tongue was made of lead. Instead he just took one of her hands in his.

The rest happened as a near total blur for both of them. They were subconsciously answering the priest. Neither really paying him too much attention. Just answering quick enough to make it seem as if they were. Both were desperately waiting for the moment when they could take a turn saying those two binding words to each other. Finally, the priest asked Remus his part. He didn't totally hear the priest but answered this time with much more attention.

"I do." he said. Hermione heard the priest ask her the same, simply vice versa. She also answered with much more firmness as well.

"I do." she said. Hermione wasn't paying much attention to the priest anymore but Remus was waiting eagerly for the Holy Man's final words.

"Then you may kiss the bride." said the priest. Remus barely let the man finish the sentence. He leaned toward Hermione. She had been waiting for this as well and as soon as she saw him move, she did too. Their lips met with equal force as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The small crowd clapped. Fred and George wolf whistled and sent roses flying everywhere again.

They knew they had to break the kiss but really didn't want to. It took everything in Remus to push Moony back and separate his lips from hers rather than take things as far as they would go later. She used all of her willpower to separate from him. As their kiss broke, they were both beaming at each other. They walked past everyone, down the aisle, and to the other side of the yard that was going to be used for the dancing and eating. The party. As they past they heard Ginny shout at Fred and George. Something about them shooting roses right at Harry's face in a violent manner.

Remus tried to find words to say but couldn't. He substituted his lack of speech for another kiss. He pressed his lips back to hers. She slightly giggled and they were somewhat laughing during the kiss.

"Oi. Get a room." said Ginny, reaching them. Harry just shook his head. They went past them. Remus and Hermione followed them into the tent part and went over to their seats.

"They look adorable together don't they?" asked Hermione, quietly. Remus chuckled.

"They did seem to enjoy holding each other, yes." he said, happy he could speak again.

"If you're talking about us then that's a huge yes." said Fred, his arm around George's shoulder.

"All the way. Every way." said George. The went right past them and took their seats at another table. Remus and Hermione laughed. Ginny reluctantly left Harry and sat by Hermione. Harry took the seat next to Remus. As the small crowd got into the tent a few people arrived simply for the party. Bill arrived with the extras, having already planned out how to get them. The small amount of extras included Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Kingsley, Alastor, and Minerva McGonagall. Fleur eagerly met Bill and the extras wandered off to people they knew well. Pomfrey went to talk to Molly and Hermione's mother while Minerva went over to Dumbledore. Alastor followed Kingsley over to Arthur. Neville and Luna went over to Ron, waiting for the right time to go see Harry. Fred and George went over to Ron's table simply to ruin his day. Which they were really good at. George shot a few violent roses at Neville then turned to Ron to say something. Hermione and Remus were holding hands under the table. Remus turned to her.

"Not a bad idea this, was it?" he asked. She laughed.

"Oh it was an awful decision. I don't know how to deal with it." she said, unable to keep a straight face though.

"That was my opinion entirely. This is a problem." he said, laughing now too.

"You have a speech to make." said Hermione.

"So do you." he said. She looked past him at Harry who was laughing at what he could see Fred and George doing. He turned to her.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"You go first." said Hermione. Remus laughed.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Your speech. The best man has to do a speech as well. You can go first." said Hermione. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes.

"You forgot didn't you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. That's okay. I'll make it up as I go. I'm pretty good at that." said Harry. She nodded and he began to try and think of how to start his speech. Hermione sat back and lay her head on Remus's shoulder. He tilted his head so they were touching.

"You going to do this all night?" he asked her.

"Probably. At least until later." she said. He chuckled.

"You know how to dance right?" he asked.

"Um...yeah." she said, in an unconvincing tone.

"That sounds like you definitely know how. Really?" he asked, after his sarcasm.

"Oh, well. And how do you know how to dance? Do many weddings do you?" she asked.

"No, but I know how to dance. That's alright. Slow dancing is easy. All you have to do is follow my lead. I won't do anything fancy, I swear." he said. She laughed.

"Okay, then." after she spoke it began to get quiet. They were waiting on the speeches.

Harry cleared his throat then took a deep breath and stood. He felt comfortable. These were all people he knew and trusted. He turned and looked at the three to his left. That was all the inspiration he needed.

"Okay. I'm warning now, I cannot start speeches well. So, I'll make this my start. Beyond that though, I think today is a brilliant day. I think this is more important than most of us realize. In more ways than most of us realize. I don't know about you but to me, this is more than just two people close to me marrying. Yes, these two mean a lot to me. I consider them family, just like most...actually, all of you. Hermione has been one of my best friends for six years now. We've been through so much already that I don't think I even need to mention. It feels like we've been friends for even longer due to that. Remus was, at first, just one of my teachers. Then I learned he was best friends with my parents. In one year he taught me so much more than just school stuff. If it wasn't for him, Sirius and I would have never made it past my third year. If it wasn't for him, I would've been killed at the ministry. He prevented me from making a fatal mistake, even while going through the same hurt I was. All that even put aside though, this union is more than just a good pairing to be honest. This is what I consider hope. This is an example of how we are not and never will give up. Even with us on the brink of total war and the world around us falling apart we can have a day like this. This is an example of that fact that we have so much more on our side. That we have a better reason to be fighting. Today I've experienced something I haven't in a long time. No worries. Not a thing about Voldemort or anything of the such has been on my mind today. For me alone, this is a wonderful day. For every reason. Remus, Hermione, I'm beyond happy for you. You both deserve this happiness far more than you even realize. So, congratulations." finished Harry. As he sat down he noticed there were tears in the eyes of everyone that he could see. Even Remus looked choked up. He himself had nearly cried but he never thought he'd have had that effect on everyone there. Everyone seemed to want to wait til all the speeches were finished to begin clapping. Remus stood next. As he looked out at everyone he tried to figure out how he could say anything as well as Harry had.

"Well, I'm no good with speeches either. Plus, I don't think I could top Harry's in a million years. All I have to say is how grateful I am. That you're all here, that you're all supporting us. Truly, it means so much. Thanks for all of that Harry. All I have left to say is that this is the greatest day of my life and I'm honoured to share it with you all." said Remus, doing his best to not tear up again, he was still lingering on all Harry had said. He sat down and they all looked at Hermione, she slowly stood up.

"I usually have a lot to say but right now, I'm short on material. Harry and Remus have said everything, really. Thanks for being here, everyone. Thanks for all you said, Harry. That's all." said Hermione, sitting back down much quicker than she had sat up. This time everyone clapped. It went on longer than it would have. At the end of the applause, tragedy unfolded. Fred and George, who had been trying to set everything up, had a box of Quidditch supplies out. Neville was with them, lending a hand. While the box was open, the snitch and a bludger got out. They flew right into the tent and everyone ducked the best they could. Fred ran into the tent.

"EVERYONE STAY DOWN! There's a bludger and the snitch loose!" shouted Fred. Harry ducked from the bludger which then zoomed off toward Luna and Ron. As they ducked, Harry saw a glimpse of gold zooming to the side of the tent. He wished he had a broom. He watched it go above heads and come right his way. Ginny shouted something at him but he didn't hear it. He was intent upon getting the snitch. Just as it was near him several things happened at once. He heard three voices near him shout, Remus tried to push him over, and some thing heavy hit the back of his head hard. He saw stars. Right before he fell backwards though, his seeker skills didn't fail him. When he hit the ground he had the little golden ball clenched in his fist. He didn't feel his back hit the ground. He was already out by then.

After the bludger hit Harry it zoomed upwards then straight towards Ginny and Hermione, who were on their way over to Harry, ignoring the bludger. Remus let Moony take over because he knew his reactions weren't nearly as good. He blacked out, much the way Harry just had, and Moony moved in. Moony saw the bludger, moved in front of the girls much quicker than Remus could have, and put his hands on either side of it. He squeezed it tightly, then let it hit his stomach so that the wind wouldn't be knocked out of him. Fred and George were right behind him and helped him put it back in the box. Madam Pomfrey and Molly hurried over to Harry.

"Where's the snitch?" asked Fred. Fred's voice brought Remus back, he heard it off in the distance than just grabbed control again. Moony slid out of place.

"What?" asked Remus.

"Where's the snitch?" breathed George, winded from also fighting with the bludger. Remus turned to Harry.

"I'll bet money on Harry having it." said Remus. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"Likely." they said together, then laughed.

"Fred, George! This is no laughing matter!" snapped Molly.

"Oh, come on Mum. I've seen him have worse injuries and make it out just fine. In Quidditch alone." argued George.

"He does have a point, Molly." said Madam Pomfrey, remembering all the injuries of his she had healed. Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"Alright, Harry?" asked Neville, from the other side of the table.

"Yeah, my head feels like it's been cleaved it two but I'm okay." said Harry. He slowly sat up.

"Seeing fine dear?" asked Molly.

"Yep. No double or anything. Fred, George, here's your snitch." said Harry, setting it in George's hand.

"Thank ya, Mate." said George, disappearing to put it away. Everyone backed up as Harry stood. He swayed for a moment then was steady.

"See, I'm fine. You all worry too much." said Harry. Ginny punched his arm.

"Ow! What?" asked Harry.

"We worry too much? If you weren't stupid all the time we wouldn't have to." said Ginny.

"How was I stupid?" asked Harry, getting annoyed.

"I called your name, three times! So did Remus and Hermione. You ignored all of us." said Ginny.

"I did not. I mean..I-" he began.

"Don't you argue with me Harry Potter. Admit you were being stupid and carry on." said Ginny.

"No." he said.

"Fine." she replied.

"I'm going to go sit with Ron and Neville then." said Harry.

"Fine. Good. Go. I'll go hang out with Fred and George then." said Ginny.

"Fine." replied Harry. He turned and stormed off to Ron's table, Ron at his side. Neville looked at Ginny for a minute.

"We're still friends right? I mean-" said Neville.

"Yes, Neville. We are still friends. Go sit with Stupid for the time being." she said walking off toward Fred and George. Everyone else simply looked at each other then went back to the people they were with before the outbursts and bludgers. Over in a corner, Fred and George had set up a stage. They were intensely arguing with Ginny now. After a few seconds she stormed over to Luna and Dumbledore, who were having a really odd conversation about mythical creatures. Fred walked over to Ron's table and got Harry to come over to the little stage with him.

"Well, that was interesting." said Remus, sitting down next to Hermione. She sighed.

"It wouldn't be Harry if he wasn't injured." said Hermione.

"It wouldn't be Fred and George if something wasn't going tragically wrong." said Remus. She laughed, he did too.

"You okay?" she asked him, putting her hand on his stomach.

"It didn't hit my stomach. So, yeah." said Remus.

"Okay. Just checking." she said, not taking her hand away though. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really?" he asked.

"What? Oh, fine. I'll stop touching you." she said. He chuckled and leaned over to her. He lightly pressed his lips against her neck.

"You tell me to stop touching your stomach and then do this?" she asked, he stopped and smirked at her.

"Yep." he said. Fred stood at the stage.

"Okay folks! Hope you enjoyed the best part of our entertainment tonight, rest of the night might not be as good but we shall try!" said Fred. George stood up next to him.

"That we will, dear brother! Now, newlyweds, if you please. It's time for your dance." said George. He leaned toward Harry and then they set something up.

Remus turned to Hermione and stood.

"Well? Can I have this dance?" he asked. She laughed then got up.

"Yes, you may. That was really cheesy, by the way." she said as they walked toward the center floor.

"It's the best I can do." he said.

"I hate these shoes." said Hermione. He laughed.

"That was quite random. Take them off then." he said.

"No, I'm supposed to keep them on." she said.

"I'm your husband. I'm the only person who matters to you tonight, I say you can take them off." he said, turning her toward him as they reached the center. She smiled at him then kicked off her heels. She picked them up and tossed them off to the side.

"Okay, only person who matters tonight, what now?" she asked.

"Now, they start our song and we dance." he said, waiting for Fred and George to get ahold on things.

"Our song is?" she asked.

"You like Bob Dylan right?" he asked, knowing they had a lot in common as far as music.

"Yeah. What song?" she asked.

"You'll find out. What is taking them so long?" he asked, taking her hand and pulling her towards him. Before either of them said anything else they saw Harry push past the twins, go behind the stage thing, and the music started. As "To Make You Feel My Love" began to play she turned to him and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he set his at her waist as they began to softly sway together. She rested her head on his chest.

"I thought, this being our dance, we were supposed to be a bit more impressive." said Hermione.

"Our first dance is to our song, we dance however we like. Personally, I think this works better to the song. Unless you have some fancy suggestions." he said.

"I'll wait til the next song. Good pick on our song by the way." she said.

"Thank you."

"This really is the happiest day of my life."

"Me too. I love you, Hermione." he said. She smiled against his chest.

"I love you too, Remus." she replied. The rest of their dance they were silent. Apart from quietly singing the lines of the song to each other.

"What's next?" she asked.

"I don't know. I told Fred and George the bands we both like so...I'm not sure." said Remus. As he finished his sentence The Beatles came on. Remus broke into a grin and began to actually dance with her.

"Ooo, I need your love Babe. Guess you know it's true. Hope you need my love Babe. Just like I need you." he sang to her. She laughed.

"What happened to the softy dancing?" she asked after he spun her again.

"What happened to you saying you couldn't dance?" he asked.

"I forgot to mention what I learned for the Yule Ball." she said.

"Uh huh." he mumbled.

"I ain't got nothin but love Babe. Eight days a week." she sang at him while laughing. They exhausted a lot of energy just into having fun for that dance. Once ole John Lennon had sung the last line of the song they stopped. As they stopped and another song began, others walked onto the dancefloor. "From Me To You" by The Beatles began to play and others began to have a good time themselves.

While other people got their dancing in, food was served. They didn't stick with tradition for the meal. Everyone just went and got food when they wanted it. When it was time for the cake, Remus and Hermione cut it then picked up individual pieces. Remus was being a gentleman until Hermione violently shoved his piece into his face. Then he did the same in response. They both laughed then wiped their faces off. As the party was in full swing, Remus and Hermione found a way to have a moment to themselves.

"You get time to talk to your Mum?" asked Remus.

"Yeah. By the way, thanks." said Hermione.

"You don't have to thank me for that." said Remus.

"Alright then. And would you look at that?" asked Hermione. She pointed to the other side of the tent by other dancers. Harry and Ginny were dancing together. Remus laughed.

"You were right, they are adorable." he said. She laughed. He leaned toward her and pressed his lips to hers again. She pressed back with more force and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke for air and then went right back to it, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she groaned with pleasure. Both of them forgot they were in a tent full of people for a few moments. He began to push her chair back when someone by them cleared their throat. They quickly broke the kiss, realizing how out of control they nearly got. It was Fred, flanked by George.

"Yes?" asked Remus.

"You guys haven't done the sexy part yet." said George. Hermione put her head in her hands.

"The what? Oh, never mind. I know what you're talking about." said Remus. Before anyone else could say anything Ginny broke between the twins, Harry behind her, holding onto her hand.

"Did you tell them?" she asked.

"Yes, you going to get any taller?" asked Fred.

"I'm worried about this too dear sister. I fear you may be stepped on someday." said George.

"Shut it. Hermione, you put it on right?" asked Ginny.

"We have to do this?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Come on. Take after me." said Ginny. Remus laughed.

"I'd really rather not take after you. However, I'll do this." said Hermione.

"Good. What's wrong with taking after me?" asked Ginny. Remus laughed again. Hermione got up and he followed her.

"And what's so funny?" Ginny asked Remus. He just shook his head at her. They walked out to near where they had danced earlier, a chair was sitting there now. There really wasn't very many people still in the tent. Others had gone home or inside or even some had passed out. Hermione sat down in the chair.

"Now there are rules to this." said Ginny. The twins and Harry were sitting down, saving a seat for her.

"I know this. I know what I'm doing, Ginny." said Remus.

"I know why you like him now. He always this confident?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, you're positively indecent." said Hermione.

"That's not new. Now, I don't trust you. So, I'll brief you on the rules. Firstly, no cheating. So, where's your wand?" she asked.

"It's in my coat pocket. It's over there." he said, pointing to where he had been sitting. She saw his coat there.

"Okay, good. Now, you are to be blindfolded and are only allowed to use your teeth. No hands." said Ginny.

"Wow, wow, wow, when the did this blindfolded thing come into play?" asked Remus.

"Look, some people have slightly different rules. Here, the rule is blindfold. You can do it. I have faith in you." said Ginny. She tossed Hermione a black cloth.

"I have to put it on him?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, now get on with it." said Ginny. Remus sat on his knees in front of her and closed his eyes. She tied it around his head, so it covered his eyes, then sat back.

"Okay then. Go for it." said Ginny. She walked over and sat next to Harry, who was now having a conversation with Neville.

Remus, blindly, set his hand on Hermione's leg. He knew where he was because of when he had been blindfolded.

"I think I'm blushing." whispered Hermione. He chuckled.

"Ignore everyone. Picture that it's just you and me if that helps." he whispered, as he set the side of his face on the inside of her knee.

"That won't help. That will merely create another problem." she breathed. He smiled against her leg and she held her breath. He slid his head up farther and felt the fabric he was after. Just to drive her crazy he planted a kiss on the sensitive skin of her thigh right by her knee. She bit her tongue and did all she could to concentrate on staying appropriate in front of her friends and family. He caught the fabric in his teeth and slowly drug it down the rest of her thigh, over her knee, and down her leg. As soon as she felt he had taken it off of her she pushed her dress down. She was happy to find she wasn't as uncomfortable or embarressed as she thought she would be. She stood up as he pulled the the cloth of his eyes, and hugged him. They shared a short kiss then made their way back to their seat as the small crowd wolf whistled. As they were walking he stopped her and pulled her back to him.

"I think we should turn in early." he whispered in her ear. Just his voice in her ear turned her on. She pressed against him more and he felt Moony go mad.

"I agree." she replied.

"I'll be right back then. Just a moment." he said. She felt him leave and grabbed his coat for him.

"Congratulations Hermione." said a dreamy voice next to her. She turned and saw Luna.

"Thanks Luna. I was surprised to see you here. I knew Ginny did most of the invitations but I didn't know she invited you." said Hermione.

"Oh, if you want me to go I can. I just live up the hill." said Luna, not seeming remotely hurt.

"No, no , no. That's not what I meant. I meant it as a good surprise. I'm happy to see you." said Hermione. Luna smiled.

"That's nice of you. Are you leaving?" asked Luna, looking at her holding the coat.

"I think so. Remus just went somewhere, I don't know why. He didn't give me the chance to ask." said Hermione.

"I don't think he's left without you. He doesn't seem like the type of person to do that." said Luna.

"I don't think so either. I think he just had to talk to someone. Probably Kingsley or Dumbledore. So, I take it you're comfortable with all this too then?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, yes. I'm just fine with it. Seems very normal to me." said Luna.

"Really?" asked Hermione, not sure she wanted to be what Luna considered normal.

"Oh, yes. I always liked him. It's hard to not like him. Same with you. Just seems right." said Luna.

"Oh, well thanks." said Hermione.

"Neville thinks so too." said Luna. Just as Remus returned.

"Neville thinks what?" asked Remus.

"Neville thinks this is a good match too. Much like the matching of pixies and gnomes. Very beneficial to both species. That is how nargles are produced. All useful in the end." said Luna. Remus froze and didn't know how to respond. He simply gave Hermione a brief quizzical look then looked to Luna.

"Right. Well, thank you. I'm sure you're both right." said Remus, while Hermione did all she could to not giggle.

"You're welcome. I think I'll go see if the gnomes Ronald told me about are in the yard." said Luna, walking away. Remus leaned closer to Hermione as she was about to get her giggles under control.

"What the bloody Hell are nargles?" he asked, she lost it. She burst into giggles and couldn't stop. He started laughing too. He was beyond confused. After a few minutes they got their laughter under control. He took his coat from her and pulled it back on.

"You ready to get out of here now?" he asked. She looked back up into his eyes. Seeing a hint of green in the depths of his blue/gray eyes.

"I've been ready for a while. Especially after that chair entertainment." she said, slyly grinning. He smiled at her.

"Right, let's go then." he said. He led her out of the tent and into the house. She began to go towards their back room but he stopped her in the living room.

"We're not using Floo Powder again are we?" asked Hermione.

"No. Portkey." said Remus, pointing at an old beaten up jewelry box on the floor.

"Oh, to where?" asked Hermione. He just smiled at her.

"You'll see." was all he said.

"Will I need other things?" asked Hermione.

"Already taken care of. Ginny packed your stuff into that beaded bag of yours which is in my coat pocket. I've put some of my things into it too. So, done with the questions now?" he asked.

"Maybe. How lo-" she began. He walked over to her and set a finger lightly against her lips.

"You don't have to know everything right now. Just trust me. Okay?" he asked. He pulled the finger away.

"Okay." she said. She grabbed his hand and then he grabbed the portkey. They whirled around for a minute then landed on a wooden porch. She stood up and looked around. They were way out in the country, wherever they were. Looking far off to her left she could see a field of some sort. It was dark already. It was warm. She turned back to him, he was leaning against a doorway. She looked at the architecture. What she could see of their surroundings. She felt her heart flutter in excitement.

"Know where we are yet?" he asked, apparently counting on her to recognize it without him telling her. She knew. She couldn't believe it either.

"Remus...are we really? Here?" she asked, still not fully believing it.

"Where is here?"

"You know." she answered.

"I want to hear you say it." he said, grinning at her.

"Italy." she said. Beyond excited and happy as he nodded.

"How long are we here?" she asked.

"Roughly two days. And I do believe I said something about asking questions." he said, walking closer to her.

"I couldn't help it." she said. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and took her hand. He began to hum and dance with her, making her laugh as they broke the kiss. After a minute or so she leaned against and looked up at him.

"Ready to come to bed with me then, Misses Lupin?" he asked with a small smile. She couldn't help but grin back.

"Of course, Mister Lupin." she said. He leaned his head down to kiss her as his hand reached toward her low back. As their lips touched, his tongue sought entrance yet again, and got it. While she was preoccupied with his mouth she was startled when he picked her up, the way a husband picks up his wife, just like before her first time.

****(thanks for sticking with me guys...i know it took a long time but...you gotta cut me some slack right now...i'm tryin...i really am...it took me a week and a half to finish this because of my problems at the moment...i hope you stick with me further...if so...you're in luck...the entire next chapter will be devoted totally to their honeymoon...most likely going to be very smutty...until then...i hope this holds you over...please continue reviewing too guys...like i said...they help me so much more than you'll ever know...)****


	17. The Honeymoon

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: not much is new...i'm not sure yet if this chapter will be very long or not...since it's entirely devoted to the honeymoon, it could go either way easily. Also, this entire chapter is going to be mainly smut. Romantic smut, but still smut. It's not totally important to the plot, unless you find their sex life important. I might have you all tired of sex scenes by the end of this chapter alone. Unless you're like me and wish Remus was yours...then it's quite enjoyable to continuously read about his love life.**

**Bandgeek252: thanks for the review...i thought it was cute too...oddly enough, Harry's speech was the easiest part to write...i look forward for your review next chapter...please keep up the reviews.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...glad you loved the chapter and found it brilliant...really glad to hear you're waiting for the next one...please keep up the reviews.**

**melanie: thanks for the review...glad you still like the story..i'm certainly trying to continue...please keep up the reviews.**

**Kitt-LupinSnape: thanks for the review...nice name...glad you liked the chapter...good to hear you don't mind waiting for chapters, that may be the case here for a little while...thanks so so much for your support...personally, i'm not a big fan of weddings but...i liked this one...please keep up the review.**

**Mababy: thanks for the review...its really great to hear that the age difference was forgotten, that's what i was trying for, so that it wouldn't be awkward anymore because they really are a perfect match...i'll try to not rush anything, it's good to hear that you can wait...welcome to my story and please keep up the reviews.**

**mydirt09: thanks for the review...good to have you back...good to hear you missed the story...please keep up the reviews.**

In Love and War

Chapter Seventeen: The Honeymoon

She only knew when they reached the bedroom because he set her down on the bed as he broke from her lips. As she pushed his jacket off he began planting kisses along her neck and collarbone. As he reached a strap, he'd pull it down. She undid his tie and used it to pull him into another kiss. He kicked his shoes off as she pulled his tie off of him and set it next to her. She unbuttoned his shirt, he sat back and slid his vest off then yanked off his socks. As he went back to her she rolled over for the back of her dress to be unzipped. He hovered over her and slowly unzipped her dress. As he unzipped it he kissed every little bit of her back that was revealed as the dress was opened. She felt like she was going to lose her mind from that touch. It was another new experience. Once it was fully unzipped, he slid it down her body and tossed it aside. He ran his hands up her back to her bra. He undid it but didn't pull it off. He felt Moony trying to take control from seeing her like this. He put all his strength into pushing the creature away. For once, the wolf understood that this was Remus' night, not his. The wolf subsided. Underneath him, she rolled over to face him again. He slid her up so her legs were around him as she pulled his shirt to bring him into another kiss. While kissing him, she pushed his shirt off. He let it fall, not caring where it landed. She ran her hands across his strong, scarred chest and pushed, urging him to roll over. He obliged and she climbed on top of him. She leaned down and began to kiss his chest. She didn't stop there, she moved her kisses down to his stomach, sliding down him in the process. Looking back up at him, she caught his blue/gray eyes and saw his heavy breathing. She felt pride in that she could do these things to him. That she could put that look on his face and accelerate his breathing. She brought her hands back up to undo his belt, button, and zipper. She kept sliding down him to take his pants off entirely. As she slowly crawled back up him she tried to stop at his waist, he leaned down and pulled her up to him. He knew for a fact that if she did what he thought she was about to attempt, he would lose himself entirely and the night would be over quickly. He pulled her to a kiss as she readjusted sitting on top of him again. He rolled over quickly causing her to laugh in surprise, he smiled. As they caught eye contact again their expressions changed. She saw his face melt into an intense look of want and love. It turned her on to see that in his eyes and her expression changed into the same. She reached over and grabbed his tie, she put it back over his neck. Smiling when she saw his expression show a bit of confusion and amusement. She used the tie to pull him back into a kiss. As his lips touched hers again he was able to convey that want and love in one kiss somehow, and she felt her knees go weak. It felt different to her. She wasn't sure if it was because she was now married to him or what but she felt almost more primal, in a way. While they kissed he pulled her bra off. As the kiss broke he moved his lips across her chin, neck, and down her stomach.

"You can do this to me but I can't do the other to you?" she asked, breathing heavily in anticipation. He looked up at her, a small smile on his lips.

"If you had done that to me I'd have been done for, then and there." he said.

"Perhaps I'll be done for if you do this." she said.

"No, you'll be fine."

"So, you're just going to drive me into madness all night?" she asked, pulling the tie back off him and putting it around her neck.

"However long it takes." he said, planting another kiss. She could see the light from the nearly full moon shining through the window to light his face.

"For what?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Your legs to go numb." he said, she felt herself melting into a puddle at that statement. He slid down her body and pulled her underwear off. As he went back up he wrapped one of her legs around his neck and proceeded to drive her into madness. As his tongue entered her, she put a hand in his hair and squeezed the bedsheets. Moaning with pleasure as his tongue ran over her clit again and again. It didn't take long for her to come. He didn't stop there, after swallowing her juices he continued. Determined to do this as long as he could take hearing her moan without losing control. He made her come two more times before she couldn't take anymore and his control was about to slip.

"Oh, Remus more." she moaned, bucking her hips against him. He slid his boxers off then stopped. Sliding up her body he straddled her hips as she wrapped her legs around him. In one swift movement he thrust all the way into her causing her to cry out. As he began a slow, steady rhythm he lowered his head toward her and she grasped the back of his head. Her moans became totally of pleasure and soon after, she came again.

"Please don't stop." she breathed. Keeping the rhythm, he kissed her neck.

"I won't, love." he whispered in her ear. She moved her hips to meet him and they sped up a little bit. He felt like he couldn't go slow for too much longer. He needed more friction. He found she did too when her movements began to pick up speed as well. He picked up the pace and began to thrust harder. Her cries and moans got louder and she dug her nails into his back. The headboard began to slam into the wall as the bed rocked. He began to groan with each thrust, using all the strength he possessed just to hear her moan.

"Remus, yes." she moaned. He nearly lost all composure there. He loved hearing her say his name, let alone moan it. He knew he wasn't going to last too much longer and wanted to make sure he gave it all he had before coming. She held onto the back of his head, bucking her hips toward him as much as possible, feeling how close she was to another release she didn't want him to stop.

He felt her walls close around him again and knew he was done for as soon as she said his name again.

"Oh, Remus!" she cried out. He came too, thrusting into her one final time. He couldn't help but cry out her name.

"Oh, Hermione." he breathed as he lowered himself to lay on her. She wrapped her arms around him. They lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily, trying to get their heartbeats under control. She felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Once he had most of his breathing back to normal he got up, pulled out, and got off of her. He lay on his back next to her. Both were drenched in sweat. There was a cool night breeze that was slowly drying them off. She rolled to face him and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped a free arm around her. He was more exhausted then he could remember being in a while. Before he could say goodnight his eyes closed and he drifted off. It was the same for her.

xxxxxx

She opened her eyes. She was slightly cold. Looking about she realized they had both fallen asleep uncovered. She wanted to cover them up but was too comfortable with his arm around her. Looking around she couldn't help but feel more gratitude and astonishment toward him. She could see the interior of their room better now. It was stone and wood in an ancient Roman manner. It was beautiful, just inside their room. She could see all the windows were open and the breeze from the night before was still blowing through the room. She could tell immediately, that nothing had been changed to the home in the last few hundred years at least. She felt his breathing pattern change and knew he was waking up. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Mister Lupin." said Hermione. She felt him chuckle and smiled.

"Good morning, Misses Lupin." he said, his voice rougher than usual due to sleep. He leaned his head toward her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and he pressed his lips to hers. She pressed back softly then they broke the kiss. He lay his head back down.

"Are we on a blanket or..." she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. There were blankets here but, they may have gotten knocked off the bed during last night's activities." he answered. She laughed.

"That's very likely." she said. He started to sit up, she got off him so he could sit up. Sitting next to him she saw him look about for the blanket. While he was looking for the blanket she gave him a look over. When her gaze went back to his face she saw him looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked you a question while you were checking me out. You ignored me." he said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. What did you ask." she asked. When he spoke again she saw he was looking her over, obviously.

"I asked you if the blanket was off your side of the bed." he said, his eyes all over her.

"Oh, I'll check." she said. She leaned over and looked at the floor next to her side of the bed. She saw the blanket and turned back to him. He was intently watching her.

"It's on the floor over here." she said. He blinked a few times and seemed to come out of some sort of daze.

"Oh, okay. By the way, you were checking me out why?" he asked.

"Because, I can. Plus, you happen to be very impressive." she said. He laughed.

"Really? And you would know this how?" he asked.

"Well, Ginny and I-" she began. He held up a hand.

"Never mind. I've heard enough already." he said. She laughed. He smiled at her. There was something about it though, it was almost a mischevious smile. She could see green within his eyes and knew that Moony was probably part of the smile. Before she could ask what, he buried his face in her neck kissing it. She laughed and fell on her side. He turned his head and set his lips to hers, she pushed back and rolled onto her back. Once he broke the kiss, he slid down and lay his head on her stomach. She ran her hand through his hair. After a few minutes she spoke.

"I'm still a bit cold." she said, then chuckled. He sat up and looked at her.

"Alright. Let's get a bath then." he said, going to the edge of the bed and getting up. She smiled and got up, he turned to her and looked her over again before walking out of the room. She followed him, a little slowly, hoping there were no neighbors. She couldn't help but still enjoy looking at the architecture surrounding them. At the end of the hall he made a right and she gasped. The bathroom was huge. In the center was a miniture sized Roman bath, which was about the size of a very expensive hot tub. As she was staring at it, it filled with hot water. She knew now that this place couldn't have been entirely what it seemed. She turned to him with a questioning expression.

"No, this isn't what this place usually looks like. Albus helped me make some additions. Just for us." he said. She nodded.

"I thought so." she said.

"It's very close though. Believe it or not. The architecture is the same, Albus and I just made the place bigger and added this bathroom." said Remus. He walked over to the edge of the bath. He gestured to the steps that led into it.

"Ladies first." he said. She smiled at him and walked past, down into the water. It was hot but not too hot. Much like a hot tub, it had a spot all the way around it to sit. She took a seat and watched him get in and sit next to her. She slid closer to him and he put an arm around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just warming up.

"I was going to say goodnight to you last night but I passed out." said Remus, thinking about their wedding night.

"I was too, I was beyond exhausted though." said Hermione.

"I'll take that as a compliment." he said.

"You had better. My legs were numb." she said. He laughed. She looked up at him. He leaned down to give her a kiss. She pressed back with a lot of force. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she felt like she was going to lose control again. While they were kissing his hand went from the side of her face down to one of her breasts. He gave it a slight squeeze, relishing the moan she made, and then slid it down to her stomach. He didn't stop there. He slid his hand beneath her waist. He slowly inserted two fingers into her sensitive area. She broke the kiss in need of air. Moaning loudly. He pushed the fingers in and out as best he could with the water friction in the way. His fingers stayed in after finding her clit and just kept rubbing across it. She was panting. After she had come twice he pulled his fingers out. She was holding on to him and had her head on his chest as she tried to catch her breath. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She pressed back. After a few minutes of her recovering from the after shocks they got out. Grabbing a towel each, they made their way back into their bedroom.

He sat down on the bed as she pulled her bag out of his coat pocket. She pulled a bunch of clothes out of it and made began to get dressed.

"Am I allowed to have some clothes?" he asked as she finished getting dressed. She came over to him.

"No. No, you aren't. I've decided on this and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." she said. Before he could say anything she pulled his towel off him.

"Maybe I'm cold." he said, he couldn't keep himself from grinning though.

"You won't be in a minute." she said. Before he could say anything she knelt in front of him. As comprehension crossed him his breathing became very heavy. She was nervous but wanted to try this.

"Hermione wh-" he began.

"That question rule works both ways, my dear husband." she said. She watched him harden, simply from the situation, then grabbed him. She watched him swallow in nervous anticipation. She slowly put him in her mouth, not fully though. He felt like he was going to come right then and there. She began to move him a little further in her mouth, while sucking on him. He did all he could to not thrust.

"Oh, Hermione." he groaned. He didn't last too much longer. Before he could stop himself, he came. He looked down at her and watched her actually swallow it as she took her mouth off him. She looked up at him and was pleased by his expression. She wasn't sure if she had done it right but from the look on his face knew she had. If she hadn't, she didn't care. He looked over the moon about it regardless.

As she stood up he was about to but found he didn't have the strength to stand up at the moment. He couldn't believe she just did that for him. He remembered her about to try it the night before though. She brought all his clothes that she had found over to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He blinked a few times then picked up a clean pair of boxers. He pulled them on and then a pair of jeans. Looking through his clothes he found a button shirt and pulled that on too. He button the majority of the shirt then found he had the strength to stand again. He got up and went right over to her. She had been at the window, admiring the landscape that surrounded them. He turned her around and pressed his lips to hers fiercely. She pressed back. They stayed like that until both remembered they needed to breath. When they broke apart they just looked at each other for a few moments.

"What's next?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't have anything planned but I'm hungry. I guess we could get some food together and eat out in the yard somewhere." he said. She smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me." she replied.

xxxxxx

Dusk was approaching as they lay in the grass together, having finished their food a little while earlier. It had been a beautiful day.

"This is beyond anything I'd ever have imagined. Really. For a honeymoon." said Hermione.

"I never imagined I'd be someone to get to have a honeymoon." replied Remus.

"I can't imagine why, Remus." she said. They were looking through tree branches up at the sky.

"I know you can't. Aside from that, you enjoying yourself then?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question. This is the greatest time of my life. There's no one else I'd rather be with. Ever." she said. He rolled to face her, she looked up at him. He leaned in to give her a kiss. She grabbed him and pulled him into it with force. This kiss was just as intense as their first kiss. She put a leg over his waist and he rolled onto his back. During their kiss she worked on undoing his pants. He took her cue and began to attempt getting her shorts off. After a bit of fumbling and fighting with clothes pants were removed. They spent the next half hour making love under a tree in Italy while the sun set.

As they lay under the stars, neither really felt like getting up to go back inside. From exhaustion and apathy. Pants were put back in place and they were lying on their sides, her back firmly against his chest.

"I could stay here forever." she said softly.

"Agreed. Then again, I could stay anywhere forever as long as you were with me." he replied.

"That was a very romantic statement. But I liked it." she chuckled. He laughed.

"Good to hear. Moony seems to be enjoying himself too."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, he's usually very pushy and fighting me for control right about this time. Especially during sexual situations, as you well know. He's been staying at bay. I've not really had to fight him during this. He doesn't seem to be upset about it though. It's like he's pleased but not wanting control. Which is very very odd. Then again, our entire situation and relationship is very very odd isn't it? Between you, me, and him." said Remus.

"Very much so." she said. He chuckled.

"Agreed."

"I've a question." she said.

"Not another one..." he groaned.

"Oh, shut it. This is a serious question. I'm feeling...different. Like..I don't know. My anger is like...stronger or something. And when it comes to sex...I feel different...I don't know how to explain it." she said. He was going to make a joke until he saw her expression. She really wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps, it's from Sirius and Samuel. They shouldn't have my condition but they will have enhanced senses. Wolfish natures, whether or not they inherit what I have or not. Perhaps you're feeling what they already have. Just stronger in every emotion. They could easily be having that effect on you." he said.

"That makes so much sense. How did I not think of that earlier?" she asked herself.

"While we're on this topic, there's a few things I want to cover." he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, for one, I didn't tell your mother a thing. Did you?" he asked.

"No."

"And there's the due date." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because of my condition, even if they don't get it, they'll be born earlier than full human children." he said.

"How much earlier?"

"I don't know. It could be anywhere from three to six months from now. You'll have to see Madam Pomfrey on a weekly basis for her to figure out exactly when." he said.

"What? Won't they be premature then?" she asked, concerned.

"No. You don't understand. Wolves grow faster than humans in general right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, the same is for werewolves or those with that DNA. For example. I was bitten at age eight. So, I matured earlier. Instead of reaching, say puberty, when I was twelve or so I reached it at age nine. Most likely, they won't be that extreme but there's still a chance. They'll grow faster. By the time they're one they'll probably be able to run about without even needing watched. They'll be able to talk earlier than regular children too." he said. She pondered his words, in disbelief.

"Wow, really?" she asked.

"Really."

"You reached puberty at age nine?" she asked, teasing.

"It's sad that that's the only thing you took away from my statements." he said. She laughed.

"I'm joking. I don't know what to think about it all. Are we sleeping out here or not?" she asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Personally, I think the bed is softer." she said. He smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go get in bed." he said, getting up. They walked inside and stripped down to get in bed. Once in bed they cuddled close to each other and were waiting to drift off to sleep. She looked up at him.

"Goodnight, my husbands." she said.

"Why the plural?" he asked.

"I can see Moony in your eyes. He counts too." she said, laying her head back down on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Speaking of him. Tomorrow night, being our last night here, I imagine we would continue the main events that have taken place recently?" he asked.

"That was a really long way of saying having sex again. And yes." she said.

"Well, I'll warn you now. Moony will be able to take control if he wants it. I won't be strong enough to hold him off."

"Okay. I did say he counts too." she said.

"You don't fully understand. Moony isn't...considerate. He cares for you too but...he's very dominant. In everything. On top of all that, he's not very gentle in general. When it comes to sex." he explained.

"Did you really think you'd be able to keep him out of our sex life forever?" she asked.

"No, but perhaps for the first year or so." he said. She chuckled.

"Remus, it's okay. It was going to happen sometime. Personally, I think it's okay. As I said earlier, he counts too. He's like having that one friend that you love with all your heart but he can't help being himself. Even if being himself is being mean or potentially murderous." she said. He laughed.

"I've never heard it put quite like that before." he said.

"Well, if tomorrow is our last day, we should get some sleep." she said.

"You're going to run me into permanent exhaustion tomorrow aren't you?" he asked.

"Perhaps. It's definitely an option." she said. He laughed, so did she. He tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him. She fell asleep quickly. Feeling safe, warm, and perfect in his arms. He fell asleep not long after. He wondered if he could ever be any happier.

xxxxxx

They spent the first half of the morning making love right after waking up. After eating they spent some time roaming the grounds, taking in the beauty of Italian countryside. She noticed he was being much more animalistic than usual, then she remembered the full moon was in less than 24 hours. Moony was right at the surface, almost in total control. A little while before the sun would begin to set they sat on the back porch, watching the sky and land. As they sat in the chair, her on his lap, he felt Moony trying to gain surface. He was doing everything he could to push the creature back. However, her sitting on his lap wasn't the situation that was going to be easy to do such.

"Want to go to bed?" she asked, in a tone that meant they were going to be doing anything but sleeping.

"Woman, if you force me into bed one more time I'll be crippled." he said. Moony, however, felt differently. Hermione laughed and turned her head up to give him a kiss. She kissed his neck and he felt like he was going to lose his mind trying to fight Moony over her.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink." she said, she got off him and disappeared inside the house. In the kitchen she pulled down a bottle of wine enjoying the natural light that shone through the windows. Once the sun was down the place was dark, unless candles were lit. She poured the wine in two glasses. Setting the bottle down, she glanced up. Remus was leaning against the doorway, watching her. She still couldn't get over how he looked at her. Or that he was hers. He looked so in place leaning against that doorway, eyes on only her. Everything about him turned her on. She could tell by the way he looked at her that it was the same for him. That alone also did it. She picked up the glasses and walked over to him to give him one. He leaned in and gave her a kiss that lingered a bit longer than expected. When they broke apart she could see him fighting with restraint. Whether restraint of Moony or himself, she wasn't sure. He took a big gulp of his wine and watched her sip hers. She wandered over to the opposite wall, next to the doorway that led to their bedroom.

"I think we should live here." she said. He smiled at her, she could tell right away by the smile where things now stood. She was with Moony now. Maybe not totally but enough so that Remus wasn't in control of surface responses.

"I think we should have a honeymoon every few weeks." he said, his eyes completely on her. He stopped looking at her merely to finish the rest of his wine. He set the glass on the table and slowly made his way toward her. She watched him the entire time. She felt comfortable with Moony, more so than Remus realized. Once he got to her he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, hard. She pressed back, startled by the intensity but not put off. Then, things happened very quickly. In a flash, he had pushed her glass to the floor and picked her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pinned her against the wall. His tongue shot into her mouth and she thought she might lose her mind. This was happening so fast, faster than it ever had.

Moony ripped her shorts off and proceeded to carry her into their bedroom, leaving wine stained footprints on the floor. She pulled his shirt open, causing buttons to fly off. She hit the bed with her shirt halfway off before she realized they had left the kitchen. Very briefly breaking for air, they locked lips again. He undid his pants and slid them off while she pulled her shirt off. Remus was fightin for control, trying to push Moony away. He was unable to. Moony nearly attempted rolling her over but Remus used what control he had to prevent the wolf from doing so. The wolf reached an understanding that he had control but wouldn't do that. Hermione, entirely ignorant of this battle, pulled Moony in for another kiss. The wolf took control happily. While they kissed, he straddled her hips. Before she could even get another breath he thrust in, hard. She broke the kiss to cry out. Remus hadn't lied. It was in Moony's nature to be dominant, especially in this situation. The Moony began a rhythm that was fast and hard. It hurt a bit. Felt great, yes, but also hurt. She dug her nails into his forearm and back so hard that she drew blood. The headboard actually cracked and was wobbling, threatening to fall off completely. She came before she even thought she was going to. The pain was just as much cause for it as the pleasure. The friction was beyond intense. Sweat was pouring off them so badly one would think they'd pass out from dehydration before they were done. She had no idea how long they had gone but when he finally gave one last thrust, coming as he did so, it was fully dark out. He leaned over her and nuzzled her neck. She turned enough to lightly kiss the side of his face. He rolled off her and lay on his back. She felt like she couldn't breath. It took several minutes before her breathing and heart rate were back to normal. He rolled on his side and draped his arm over her. She could see in his eyes that it was still Moony. The last thing she remembered before passing out was him setting his head right against hers. Moony drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxx

As he opened his eyes he saw her face, at peace in a deep sleep. The sunlight shone through the windows, lighting her face. To him, it was like seeing an angel. He hoped Moony hadn't been too rough. He was afraid the wolf had hurt her. He watched her slowly awaken and look up at him. She smiled at him, that was a good sign. She was obviously okay. They shared a brief kiss.

"We've got to get moving." he said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"The clock is reading that it's ten. We've got to be at King's Cross in one hour." said Remus, although not making an attempt to sit up.

"What clock?" she asked.

"That one." he said, pointing to an old clock hanging on the wall.

"Well, we had better get moving then." she said, although she didn't make an attempt to move either. After five more minutes both realized that they absolutely had to get up. While she was getting dressed his voice distracted her.

"What the bloody Hell happened there?" he asked. She turned and saw he was looking at the headboard that seemed to have cracked and was about to fall. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Ask Mister Moony." she said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked.

"I know you don't remember last night but I won't forget it." she said.

"That almost makes me jealous. Bastard is trying to outdo me." he said. She laughed.

"Now you have to break a bed. Until then, he's winning." she chuckled. He smiled slyly and walked over to her. He picked her up and buried his face in her neck.

"We have places to be." she cried out, between giggles. He set her back down and settled for a kiss. After a few minutes they were fully packed and went out to the porch where the portkey still was. They took one last look. Words weren't needed. The grabbed the portkey at the same time and Italy swirled into the Weasley living room. Ginny was in there, dropping something in Ron's trunk. She jumped when they got there then smirked.

"Have fun?" she asked. They looked at each other and just smiled.

****(hope you enjoyed the smutty romance of their honeymoon...next chapter may be quite a ways off so please be patient.)****


	18. Back To Normal

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: forwarning...now this story will get a bit tedious..at least the writing of it will so it may take longer time...i've gotta set shit around the sixth book's events now which will make this slightly difficult...i wanna change as little as possible from the books so bear with me...also, i plan to have this story even go as far as through the seventh book as well...it wouldn't be right to just end it at the end of the sixth...hope you guys can stick through it with me for that long.**

**mydirt09: thanks for the review...i'd just like to have Remus and Sirius...but that christmas thing is a good idea, haha...and it's Rowling, not Rowland, haha...please keep up the reviews.**

**Kitt-LupinSnape: thanks for the review...glad you liked the chapter and that you think my story is one of the best...its highly appreciated...please keep up the reviews.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...thanks for the compliment...please keep up the reviews.**

**Lostlovemanami: thanks for the review...interesting to hear you find the chapter adorable...glad to hear you love this...please keep up the reviews.**

**melanie: thanks for the review...glad you liked the chapter...i'm certainly trying to continue...i also try to update as quickly as i can...please keep up the reviews.**

**Lordhightoppfan: thanks for the review...good to hear you love my story...Remus is just sooo sexy and amazing isn't he?...i'm interested in what happens as well, though i don't know yet...its really really nice to hear you think i'm doing great...i'm doing all i can to keep the story up...please keep up the reviews.**

**Mababy: thanks for the review...i can't do smut without having it make sense so thanks...glad to hear you think this is great work...please keep up the reviews.**

**Author's Secondary Note: in this story Harry saw Malfoy in Knockturn Alley lookin at the vanishing cabinet on the night right after the wedding...which means the second Honeymoon day...just so you know i'm not leaving a huge plot whole.**

In Love and War

Chapter Eighteen: Back to Hogwarts

"When you get the chance Hermione, I want stories." said Ginny. Remus looked down and shook his head.

"Is my trunk packed?" asked Hermione, completely disregarding Ginny's statement.

"I don't know." she said.

"I mean is it in the car?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, yeah. One of those ministry cars is carrying it already. They're just taking out Harry's now then all they have to grab is Ron's. Then we go." said Ginny.

"Where's Crookshanks?" asked Hermione.

"In a traveling basket, over by Pigwidgeon, Hedwig, and Arnold." said Ginny.

"Can you two do catch up later? We've got to go." said Harry, coming back into the room. The ministry men came and levitated Ron's trunk out of the house. Hermione and Remus followed them all outside for goodbyes. Harry turned to give Remus a hug. Remus let the boy hug him.

"Miss me?" asked Remus, a confused look on his face.

"Well, I'm leaving for school for a few months. Won't see you for a while." said Harry slowly, confused too now. Remus chuckled.

"I coming with you lot. Dumbledore is allowing me to stay at the castle through the school year. I'll be stationed as extra protection on school grounds." said Remus. Harry's face had comprehension cross it then lit up.

"Oh, brilliant. Okay. Never mind then." he said. He turned and went over to Fleur. She kissed him, Remus saw dark fury roll over Ginny's face right before she tripped Ron. They all got into the cars and the ministry men drove them to King's Cross faster than any non magically enhanced vehicle could. Remus stayed right at Hermione's side, holding her hand as they marched toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Once there an auror tried to lead Harry through it but Harry broke from his grip saying something to him before walking through. Hermione stepped forward, Remus with her. A hand was set at Remus' chest, Hermione could hear Moony's low growl that the ministry man was deaf to.

"We are supposed to lead the children through and stay by them." said the man.

"I'm am just as capable if not far more capable of this task. Now, get your hand off of me." said Remus, he practically growled the last statement. The man looked at him for a moment then took his hand off. The Weasley's and Hermione let out a breath they had been holding. Hermione squeezed Remus' hand, he turned back to her then they walked through the barrier. Once through they both breathed in a smell and moment they loved. Standing on platform nine and three-quarters, about to board the Hogwarts Express. She looked up at him and could tell thousands of memories were flashing through his mind. She let go of his hand and said goodbye to the Weasley's, as did Remus. While Remus was saying goodbye to Arthur he saw her talk to Harry about something.

"Take care then, Remus. Keep a close eye out." said Arthur.

"I know. You too, Arthur." said Remus going back to Hermione, Harry passed him looking preoccupied. He turned to say something to him but saw he only wanted to talk to Arthur. He continued on to Hermione.

"What's the plan now?" he asked her.

"Ron and I have to go to the Prefect's carriage and patrol for a bit." said Hermione.

"Oh, okay. Mind if I come with you? I'm on guard duty so it's not too out of the ordinary." said Remus.

"I'm not sure Ron would be too happy about that, plus a lot of people will see and and want to know what's going on." said Hermione. He nodded, knowing she was right. He could tell she wanted him with her. Remus climbed aboard the train with Hermione, keeping his eye on Harry. She leaned up to kiss him before going back to her and Ron's compartment but him raising his eyebrows reminded her that she couldn't. Remus held his breath as she passed him to follow Ron. She took a look back at him but he was already going down the corridor another way. He spotted Harry and figured he'd follow him, since trouble seemed to do it often enough. Harry disappeared from his view as the train began to move and he had to look into compartments to find him. Getting smiles and waves from some of his previous students. Seamus opened his compartment to talk to him.

"Hi, professor. You comin back to teach?" asked Seamus, Remus saw Ginny was in there sitting with Dean. There were a few others but he couldn't remember their names.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm here on Dumbledore's orders as protection." said Remus. Ginny looked up hearing his voice. He saw her troublesome smirk and decided to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Will you be at Hogwarts then?" asked Dean, smiling. The two seemed very pleased to see him.

"Yes, I'll be at the castle all year. Listen, we will catch up some more later. I've got somewhere to be at the moment." said Remus.

"Right, see ya." said Dean.

"Later." said Seamus. Remus closed their compartment for them and carried on along the corridor. After a few minutes he saw a group of girls outside a compartment giggling and whispering. He knew he'd have to wait until they passed. He became curious when he heard them inviting Harry to go to their compartment. After a few seconds they left, going the other way. Remus made his way down there before the compartment was closed. He tapped on the doorway. They all looked up at him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. They all seemed happy to see him and lit up a bit.

"Sure, come in." said Harry, it looked as though Remus' entrance had ended a conversation Harry wasn't fond of. Remus came in, closed the door, and sat next to Harry. Remus kept watching the window. Harry noticed and while Luna and Neville were talking about something, he brought it up. He leaned toward him and whispered.

"What's up?" asked harry as the bright sun made it a relatively good idea to close the blinds.

"I've got to leave eventually. I go to the back of the train and follow it." said Remus. Harry looked shocked.

"On foot?" he asked, concerned and confused.

"More like on paw." said Remus. Comprehension crossed Harry's face.

"That's safe?" asked Harry.

"Moony will follow Hermione, who he knows is on this train. Once we reach the grounds however, he'll be more than happy to run out toward the Whomping Willow for a bit." said Remus, sounding certain in the predictions of the creature. Before they could finish their conversation though, Hermione and Ron showed up. Hermione closed the blinds on the door and immediately took a seat on Remus' lap. No one seemed to pay the action much attention as all were at the wedding. Ron sat next to Neville and turned to Harry.

"Guess where Malfoy is?" asked Ron.

"Falling down an endless pit?" asked Harry, eager to get on this topic for some reason.

"Nope. He's just sitting in his compartment. We saw him a few minutes ago." said Ron.

"Did he see you?" asked Harry, suddenly really into this conversation.

"Yeah, gave us the finger. It's odd though, isn't it?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." said Harry, but his mind looked to be millions of miles away, racing toward some conclusion.

"Perhaps he'd rather he was on the Inquisitorial Squad again." said Hermione. Remus felt inclined to join, as he was also confused.

"No. This really isn't like him. Perhaps he's planning something and doesn't want to get in more trouble when he's caught." said Remus. Harry quickly turned to him.

"That's almost exactly what I think. I-" before Harry could finish his theory someone knocked on the compartment. Hermione scrambled to sit next to Remus just as Luna opened the door. It was a frightened looking young girl.

"I'm here to invite Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." she said. She handed the two a scroll each and with one confused glance at Remus, quickly stumbled out of the compartment.

"What are you going invited to?" asked Ron.

"Compartment C." answered Harry.

"What? I think that's a teacher's compartment, Harry. The new teacher for the year." said Hermione. Harry handed the invitation to Hermione. She quickly read it over then passed it back.

"Of course. Well, see you two at the feast then." said Hermione. Harry and Neville got up and left the compartment. Leaving Ron, Luna, Remus, and Hermione to entertain each other.

"Who was the invitation from?" asked Remus, curious.

"Professor Slughorn." she said. They saw Remus' look shocked at first.

"He wasn't a death eater too, was he?" asked Ron, suddenly alert.

"No, no. It's just that he taught when I was in school. He was the Potions Master." said Remus.

"Potions Master! Well, then what's Snape going to be?" asked Ron, fearful.

"I think Snape may have gotten the job he's been fighting for. It appears Severus may have acquired Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Remus.

"What! Oh, no." said Ron.

"There's no certainty in it. It's just a possibility. Don't say anything to Harry until the feast. If I'm right he will find out then. He doesn't need something else on his mind if it's not true." said Remus. The conversation took a lighter path after that and they all seemed to enjoy their time together. Remus kept looking at the window and as dusk moved in he stood.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"Outside. I'll follow the train." said Remus.

"On foot?" asked Ron, utterly confused.

"More like on paw." said Remus setting his jacket next to Hermione.

"Oh." said Ron, figuring it out. Hermione got up.

"What do you mean you will follow the train?" asked Hermione.

"Moony will follow wherever you've gone. Plus, he knows the grounds. By the time my transformation is fully complete it will be fully dark. By then, you'll be at the edge of the forest. If he doesn't follow the train he'll go through the forest." said Remus.

"The forest. The forest full of all different kinds of dark and murderous creatures." said Hermione. He looked right into her eyes. She saw a lot of green swimming in his blue/gray eyes.

"I'll be more than fine. Trust me. And if Moony gets to fight something, he'll be even happier. I'll be okay." said Remus.

"Remus I-" she started. She watched his eyes close and open to nearly full green. Moony was almost fully in control, which meant he was in the conversation too.

"Around the time the feast is over, I'll be over by the Whomping Willow. Just in case you can't see me, I'll howl. You'll certainly hear me. I'll be fine. The other creatures are the ones that should worry." he said, the way he spoke a little different due to Moony saying the words. She was worried but felt reassured.

"Okay. I can't stop you so, okay." said Hermione. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Luna seemed unphased but Ron looked away, he still wasn't comfortable with everything. They broke before the need for air, oddly enough, and he stepped back.

"I'll see you all tomorrow sometime, I'm sure." said Remus. He left the room and made his way toward the back of the train. As he reached the end of the train he opened the final door, passed through where the trunks were held, and out to the very edge of the train. He briefly looked down at the tracks, then up at the moon. It was partially covered by a cloud. He knew he had only seconds. Finally, the moon came fully into view. He let Moony slip into place entirely so he wouldn't feel the pain until morning. The transformation took less time this way and he didn't scream. Once fully transformed he took in deep breaths of the cool night air. Moony looked down at the tracks and felt no fear. He went to the side and pounced over the rail, into the grass. He ran alongside the train. No one in the train seemed to notice. He ran for a long time before the train stopped, eating a few rabbits along the way. Moony, panting, tried to leave the tracks but seemed to be in some sort of pit. The only place he could get to was the train itself again. He jumped up onto the back just as most people were already off the train. The door was slightly cracked, Remus had forgotten to make sure it latched. He crept through it, waiting for the wizard moving the trunks to get out of his way so he could sneak into the main part of the train. As he slowly made his way through the hall he found a door that had been left open. Peaking inside it he saw Harry. He used his snout to open the door fully. As he stepped in he saw blood all over. Harry saw him and looked fearful. He nudged his shoulder with his snout, the boy didn't move. He heard feet approaching. A small man opened the door and stepped back in caution at first. Moony just watched him as the boy's eyes went from one to the other.

"Easy. Harry, can you move?" asked the little man. Harry made a noise that signified he couldn't move. The little man slowly moved his wand and a red light flashed. Harry began to slide away and the little man walked toward him. Moony, confused and not knowing the little guy, growled. Both people froze. Moony stepped over Harry so the boy was beneath him.

"Professor Flitwick, I'm sure you can go on. I'll be fine." said Harry.

"Harry, I understand that you're friends with Remus but this isn't Remus." said Flitwick.

"I know but I don't think he wants to eat me. He would've done so already. He was in here with me for a while before you got here." said Harry, blood still pouring out of his nose.

"Harry I-" began Flitwick, he tried to take a step toward Harry but Moony snarled again and moved closer. Flitwick quickly backed up.

"If you wait for me outside the train I'll be out in a second. If I'm not out in five minutes and he's still in here with me then do what you think is needed." reasoned Harry. The little professor looked wary about the entire idea but didn't know what else to do.

"Okay. Five minutes Potter." said Flitwick. He slowly back away and out. Moony stopped hovering over Harry and sat down, looking at him. Harry scooted away, still frightened. The only other time he'd ever met Moony the wolf was about to eat him.

"I'll be going then." said Harry, grabbing the invisibility cloak, he felt the train starting to move again. Moony stood, not liking the sudden movement. Harry backed toward the exit Flitwick had used. Moony watched him. Harry motioned with his hand for Moony to follow him. Moony understood and wagging his tail, walked toward Harry. Harry jumped off a few yards from Flitwick as the train was moving. Moony, more fearless about it than Harry, followed suit. He followed Harry and Flitwick until he saw a clearing to run into the forest. Seeing the forest again he charged happily into it.

Hermione and Ron kept looking around for Harry as the meal was finishing.

"Where could he be?" asked Hermione.

"No idea. Wait, there he is." said Ron, slowly as they saw Harry, covered in blood, making his way toward them. He sat down without looking at anyone else. After the rest of the feast, which was very odd, and the announcement of Snape being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, they were making their way to their houses. Harry and Ron were pissed about Snape's new job. Hermione, however, was still worried about Remus.

After she had had her time arguing with Harry about Malfoy and sheparding first years she found herself sitting on her bed. She was lucky enough to have a window and kept staring at the grounds. She felt herself starting to drift off. Her head lowered for a moment then she jerked it upright. Looking at the clock she saw that it was half past two in the morning. Now, anger began to seep in with the worry. She had no idea where he was, if he had gotten here safely, and he probably wasn't going to let her know until morning. He was probably under the impression she would fall asleep before he got to the Willow to howl. _Fine. _She thought, furious and tired. _I'll go to bed. When I get up in the morning and find you in the hospital wing I'm going make you wish you had never been born. How dare he make me worry. _She thought, viciously as she lay down in her bed, ripping the covers up. Just as she lay her head on the pillow a beautiful sound came from outside. She felt her anger slip away and a grin replace her scowl as he howled up at the moon. She slid out of bed to look out the window and, sure enough, there he was. Right next to the violent tree he sat, open snout pointed right up at the moon, making music for the night. She sighed in relief and shook her head.

"Absolutely ridiculous." she whispered, then quietly chuckled. As she lay her head back on her pillow, finally closing her eyes willingly, she fell asleep. Ready to take on what was going to prove to be a difficult, memorable, frightening, wonderful, and tragic year. Although no one knew that yet.

****(fair warning now...the chapters may be shorter now...in all honesty i can't promise anything with length and time right now...any chapter could be from 2 thousand to 8 thousand words...and chapter could take from 24 hours to 14 days to post so...bear with me, please. and leave me some reviews...this is where it will get difficult for me...)****


	19. School Starts

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: as said before...tryin to keep the big events as far as the war and harry's story the same as in the books/films for the most part...so..bear with me...**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...really glad you loved it, cause i wasn't too sure of it...please keep up the reviews.**

In Love and War

Chapter Nineteen: School Starts

Hermione awoke, much earlier than everyone else, and got dressed. She left the tower and made her way down to the Hospital Wing. The door was closed. It was also unlocked though. She opened it and went inside. It was empty, from what she could see. She walked in a bit further and saw Madam Pomfrey tending to a sleeping patient in one of the private beds. Taking a closer look she saw it was Remus. She quietly made her way over. Pomfrey turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Good morning. He's asleep, he was only just brought in about half an hour ago." said Madame Pomfrey. Hermione walked over to his bedside regardless. He didn't seem to have any new scars.

"Is he in normal condition for after a full moon?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. No injuries out of the ordinary. I don't think he fought with anything last night, which is good. He'll be back on his feet tomorrow. He can cope with the aftermath of full moons much faster than he could while here at school. Over the years he can handle more and more of it. As the school years went by his stays in here became shorter per year." said Pomfrey.

"That's good." said Hermione. She leaned over him and lightly gave him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed to be in a deep, peaceful sleep. She turned back to Madam Pomfrey, who smiled at her.

"Come in here with me, I've got something to do for you." she said. Hermione looked confused but followed her. They went into her office.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"What do you know of concealment spells?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, obviously they conceal. As far as for pregnancies, don't you have to keep reapplying it? Because what you're trying to conceal keeps growing." asked Hermione.

"Yes, that's right. So, if they were regular children, I would only need to see you back in here every two weeks at soonest. However, since these ones will grow faster, you'll need to come visit me for this every weekend. I prefer it be every Friday, when you get the time, but don't make it later than Saturday. We have to be very cautious about this." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Okay. What about when I go into labour? Do you have an idea of when that will be or what will happen?" she asked.

"Well, you've been pregnant for roughly two months now right?" asked Pomfrey.

"Yes."

"Then, I expect you to go into labour in about three months. I think it will work out well. From what I got when I scanned you I believe the boys should arrive somewhere from December 16 to December 26. Which, is very convenient considering that is Christmas break. If they were to have his condition, which I did not detect at all, they would be born in the next two or three weeks. Since they are half of that, they are 25 percent werewolf. That means they won't ever transform but they will grow faster, be tougher, have stronger senses, clearer instincts, stronger emotions, and dangerous rage. It also means that they will listen to you and him far more than regular children listen to their parents. That's because of the wolf in them, you're their parents, their pack leaders in a way. It's in their instincts to listen to you without question or hesitation. Especially with him. As far as what will happen, I believe you'll have a normal delivery. They'll arrive after your water breaks. The only difference is that I think they will come faster after the water breaks. You'll probably only have fifteen minutes after your water breaks, which is a good thing. Staying in labour for a long time isn't very pleasant." explained Pomfrey. Hermione felt almost like a weight lifted off her shoulders. She had been a bit worried, not knowing these things.

"That's really good to know." said Hermione. Pomfrey smiled.

"I'd imagine. Now, come on over here and we shall get that charm on you and the boys. There's only one I can use due to the wolf DNA. Luckily, it's a safe and reliable one." she said. Hermione walked over. Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione's stomach and muttered something. A wave of distortion rolled across Hermione's stomach then a tiny bit of bump that she hadn't noticed before, disappeared. Pomfrey saw her surprised expression.

"You hadn't noticed they were starting to show had you?" asked Pomfrey.

"No, no I hadn't. So, be back this weekend?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm aware that it's Tuesday but I would like you to be here Friday night at some point. That way we can get on a schedual for this." said Pomfrey.

"Okay. It's okay that I come in here at odd hours to see him right?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, just don't be seen." said Pomfrey.

"Okay. Thank you." said Hermione. Pomfrey nodded and Hermione left her office. She went over to Remus' bed one more time, she looked at him for a moment then gave him another quick kiss. After that, she left the room. Her walk back to the Gryffindor Tower was shorter than she thought. Once inside she took a seat in the common room. Ginny wandered down the stairs as a few seventh years were passing through to go down to breakfast. She saw Hermione and made a bee line to sit with her. She plopped down on a chair next to her.

"So, do it in an empty classroom yet?" asked Ginny. Hermione shook her head at her.

"Why are those the first words out of your mouth this morning?" asked Hermione.

"I'm curious."

"Dreaming about us were you?" asked Hermione, trying to turn the tables.

"All the time." said Ginny, straight faced, not allowing Hermione to win the awkwardness battle.

"The answer to your question is no. Not yet, anyway." said Hermione, laughing. Ginny laughed too.

"You never answered my other question from a while ago." said Ginny.

"What other question?" asked Hermione, dreading the answer. Ginny just grinned and set her hands a foot apart, eyebrows raised.

"Comparison question." said Ginny.

"Ginny, put your hands down!" said Hermione, praying no one was listening in or saw them. Ginny laughed.

"Answer me." said Ginny.

"No, I will not indulge you with this information." said Hermione, batting Ginny's hands down. Ginny laughed and let her hands fall.

"I'll get the answer from you eventually." said Ginny.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Hermione.

"Just to make you uncomfortable. Plus, I'm honestly curious. Just for curiosity's sake." said Ginny.

"That's fantastic."

"Besides, I'm sure it's more impressive than the one I've seen." said Ginny. Hermione shook her head.

"Regardless, he's still mine so I don't see why you must know."

"Ooo, someone's the jealous type." said Ginny, smirking.

"You would be too if you had slept with him." whispered Hermione, smirking back. Ginny laughed.

"Oh, yes. You are taking after me." said Ginny. They both laughed for a few minutes.

"What's so funny?" asked Dean, walking over and leaning on the chair Ginny was sitting in.

"Nothing." said Ginny.

"Hermione, did I just hear you say someone's yours? Got a boyfriend then?" asked Dean, more loudly than Hermione would have wanted him to. She felt the sudden urge to punch him in the face for pestering in business that wasn't his. She could see a similar response on Ginny's face.

"She doesn't. We were talking about an actor for muggle films that she has a crush on. Don't pester." said Ginny. He gave her an odd look. Ginny and Hermione shared a quick worry glance as they both remembered that Dean was muggle born too. He gave her a small grin.

"Really? Who?" asked Dean.

"David Thewlis." said Hermione, thinking up one of her favourite actors that she also had a thing for.

"Oh, cool. I've seen a few of his. Good actor." said Dean. Ginny and Hermione sighed in relief.

"Right. Want to go to breakfast then?" asked Ginny.

"Sure." he said. She got up and followed him out of the common room. Harry and Ron stumbled down the stairs, both still tired. They saw Hermione and went straight over to sit by her.

"How long have you been up?" asked Harry.

"About two hours." said Hermione.

"Bloody Hell, that's early even for you." said Ron.

"I was visiting R-, Moony." said Hermione, in case someone heard.

"Oh, of course." said Harry. Harry went on to try and plead his case over Malfoy again. Under the impression that Malfoy was a Death Eater. Hermione tried to shoot this theory down over and over again.

xxxxxx

As night fell over the castle, Hermione had completed much of her homework. Ron had passed out a table, Harry was about to follow suit. She glanced at the clock, it just hit midnight. She knew it was after hours but decided to visit Remus. See if he was awake at all. She got up and quietly slipped out of the portrait hole. Luckily, she didn't run into anyone on the way to the Hospital Wing. Although, she did think she felt eyes on her at one point while she went down the hallway. Opening the door to the Wing, she walked in. Madam Pomfrey's light was out, which meant she was sleeping. Hermione crept through the Hospital Wing until she saw Remus' bed.

"You should be in bed." whispered a rough voice she knew all too well. She smiled and quickly went over to his bed, sitting down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist without hesitation.

"I couldn't go to bed without seeing you again." she whispered back. He was lying on his back and she lightly lay across his chest. She saw him smile and knew it wasn't hurting him. He stroked her hair and rested one hand on her stomach.

"I missed you too." whispered Remus.

"You were cutting it really close last night Mister Lupin." said Hermione, pretending to still be bothered by that.

"I don't know what you mean." he said, honestly.

"Well, Moony was cutting it really close. I was told by the two of you that you would howl goodnight to me right after the feast. I was up until two in the morning waiting for you. I was just about to go to sleep in a fit when you finally decided to let me know you got here alive." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry love. He probably got preoccupied. I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay. I'm not angry anymore. It's really hard for me to stay angry with you, or him." she said. He lifted his head and she looked up. He pressed his lips to hers, she pressed back softly. When they broke, he let his head fall back down.

"You should get to bed." he said, again.

"I know. Really, my bed should be wherever you are." she said. She felt and heard him sigh.

"I know. I agree. Right now though, we can't be like that. We will find free time for each other. I promise. It's not that hard. Trust me. I became a professional at finding free time for anything after being friends with Sirius and James so long. We were very good at finding free time to waste on getting in trouble. We've got Saturday's and some weeknights. You can't have morning classes every day. Do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I just want to be with you now. I know we can't but, it's the truth." she said.

"Well, you are with me now. And we have a weekend merely a few days away." he said.

"I don't have morning classes tomorrow or Friday." she said.

"I won't be in good enough shape by then."

"What makes you think I only want to meet for sex?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that over the course of the past few days it was you crippling me, not the other way around." he said.

"Excuse me, who made who's legs numb?" she asked. He laughed out loud, stopping himself quickly to not wake up Madam Pomfrey. She was silently giggling.

"Well, it seems we are just right for each other then." he said.

"It appears so. I look forward to the weekend." she said, trying to not laugh. He stifled a chuckle.

"Besides, I need to be in good shape. I must match Mister Moony." he said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"That means I must break a bed." he said, she laughed out loud then clapped a hand to her mouth. Laughing into her hand. He was trying to quietly laugh. After a few minutes they got their laughing under control.

"I mean it though. I want you to get to bed. You need your rest." he said. She sighed.

"Okay." she said, getting up. He didn't want her to leave just as much as she didn't want to go. They both knew they had to though. She leaned down to him and pressed her lips to his. He pressed back tenderly. After a few seconds they broke the kiss.

"Goodnight, Misses Lupin." he said. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Goodnight, Mister Lupin." she said. They smiled at each other then she mustered the strength to leave. She turned and walked away, loving the feeling of his eyes on her the whole time. He closed his eyes, keeping her in his mind. He let sleep claim him again.

She walked out of the Hospital Wing and heard two muffled voices mere feet from her. She froze, glad for the darkness in the hall. She heard footsteps leaving and after a minute decided to go on. As she walked quietly to the Gryffindor Tower, she felt someone watching her. She was begin followed by someone. Briefly, Harry's theory on Malfoy crossed her mind but she pushed it aside, still not believing it. When she was ten yards from the portrait a cold, familiar voice seethed across the hallway.

"It is still against the rules to be out after hours, even for a married couple." said Snape, stepping out from the shadows that so suited him.

"I'm a Prefect. I'm allowed to be out after hours." she said, defiantly, not wanting to deal with Snape's crap at the moment.

"Except you weren't doing Prefect duties. You were visiting the Hospital Wing, which is also off limits at this hour, for anyone." he sneered.

"If you're going to take points from me for visiting him go ahead. Harry will just win them right back as soon as Quidditch starts anyway." she said, being cocky for once. She was tired, sick of Snape's bullshit, and feeling much more defensive due to Samuel and Sirius.

"You put way too much faith in Potter. What has caused this new change in you Granger, or do you not wish to be called Granger anymore?" asked Snape.

"I prefer my new surname but, I understand it cannot be widely used at the moment. Anything else?" she asked.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for the cheek. I suggest you go back to your Tower." he said.

"Fine. Goodnight." she said. He walked past her as she climbed into the portrait hole. She saw that Harry and Ron had obviously woken each other up and gone to their dorm. She climbed the stairs to hers and changed into sweatpants and one of Remus' shirts. She climbed into the bed and breathed in his scent off his shirt. Wishing he was in the bed with her.

****(i had to put the David Thewlis reference in...i love David...if you've seen the films you'd know he plays Lupin...i understand it's cheap and cheesy but i couldn't help it...don't be confused by it...leave me some reviews...also...this may be the last chapter for quite some time...i'm checkin myself into a coping center for my own personal problems at the moment and will be there for about a week so...yeah...wish me luck...keep me in your prayers...stick with my story..please.)****


	20. Stress and Release

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: not much new...i've a longer note at the end, please read it. You're not required to but I would appreciate it.**

**FrogizZ94: thanks for the review...same here..i want him to break my bed...please keep up the reviews.**

**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: thanks for the review...glad you enjoyed the chapter and the David reference...good to hear you're sticking with the story...thanks for the support...please keep up the reviews.**

**Kitt-LupinSnape: thanks for the review...thanks for the good luck wish...glad you loved the chapter and Hermione's cockiness...i couldn't help but reference David, it was too damn tempting...i love that man too, unbelievably sexy...please keep up the reviews.**

**melanie: thanks for the review...and the compliments...please keep up the reviews.**

**BrieBrie: thanks for the review...thanks for the compliments...please keep up the reviews.**

**phoebe2: thanks for the reviews...for the sake of space i'll respond here to your chap 19 review...i had to mention David, i felt it was needed...Ginny is just being the type of relentlessly inappropriate friend i happen to be, Hermione knows this and cares about her too much to get that annoyed...if you recall she happens to have the most patience with people, other than Ron and Harry...plus, i believe Remus has gotten her back a few times already, that will continue, i promise...glad their kids were explained enough, i was worried that wouldn't be very believable...Snape is unchangable, which is understandable when you reach the end of the series though...i'm glad you're on board with this story now, it's really good to know ive got your reviews too look forward too now...i'll know you'll keep up the reviews so i've no need to ask.**

In Love and War

Chapter Twenty: Stress and Release

Thursday drug out, mainly because she couldn't meet Remus at all during the day. She had no idea if he was out of the Hospital Wing or not. As she walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts, she felt like she was an incident away from snapping. In barley twenty four hours Harry was already testing her patience with his stupid Malfoy theory, Harry was still cheating in Potions and getting far better grades than he deserved for it, she hadn't seen Remus, and now she had to go be in Snape's class for an hour. She was worried about her own reactions and also concerned by the fact that she felt tested so easily. Thinking about it more she knew it was probably from Sirius and Samuel more than herself. They were bound to be easily tested, much like Moony, and probably wanted to be in the presence of their Dad just as much as she did. As she took her seat in class, in the aisle across from Ron and Harry, she wished Remus still taught. Snape stood in the front of the class and did something new for once. He glared at Hermione before he did at Harry. Harry even noticed it and looked at her with a questioning expression. She shook her head in a manner that said she'd talk to him about it later.

"Mister Potter and _Miss Granger, _I am the teacher here and require your attention more than you do each other." sneered Snape. Hermione felt white hot rage as she saw that everyone noticed how he lingered on her name. She struggled to do what she always tried to tell Harry to do, and bite her tongue. She couldn't do it.

"Well, I apologize for acting in such an immature and inconvenient manner, Sir." she said, sounding honest but the look on her face was pure spite and fury. Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at her. Snape didn't even flinch. Snape decided to react to her the same way she had to him, oddly enough.

"How mature of you to apologize. Since you seem to know everything and be smarter than all else here, I require you as an example. Come up here, now." he said. Everyone looked shocked and confused. Even the Slytherins. They had seen Snape make fun of her before, they had seen her look angry but never this exchange. She never talked back and Snape never endulged such responses. Hermione didn't even hesitate, she got up and walked to her professor.

"I think you should show the class just how advanced you are. By testing your new skills, against mine. Nonverbal spells only." said Snape. Everyone gave each other almost frightened looks. Even Malfoy looked concerned instead of giddy about this. Harry stood.

"No. Me. Leave her alone." he said. Snape turned to him.

"Sit down, Potter. You've already proved how badly a failure you are at these, I doubt the class needs to see it again." said Snape.

"No. There is no reason to pick on her. Fight me instead. Don't be a coward." said Harry. Snape turned back to him, the look on his face was the fury Harry had seen at the end of his Occlumency lessons. Harry didn't care, he knew Hermione was pregnant. He couldn't let her get hurt. He wasn't certain if Snape would take it that far but wouldn't chance it.

"Harry Potter, we have already had our discussion on cowardice. I thought you would remember it, perhaps I had too much faith in you. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now, sit _down._" said Snape. Hermione was getting impatient with the entire situation.

"It's fine, Harry. Sit down." she said.

"No, no it's not. Do you think Padfoot would want something like this to happen? It would hurt him too." said Harry, trying to give her a hint. Snape looked at him with total confusion, utterly lost. Hermione did too, until she related Padfoot with Sirius. Marauder Sirius then her unborn son. She knew what Harry was totally trying to prevent now and wasn't sure how to get herself out of it either. She saw Harry slightly nudge Ron, then Ron grasped what was going on and stood as well.

"I have had about enough of all of you. Weasley, Potter, sit down. That is not a request that's an order." said Snape. Before anyone else could say or do anything someone knocked at the door. Snape sighed in irritation and fury then marched over to the door. People started to whisper.

"Silence!" he said, louder than usual. The whispering ceased immediately. Snape walked away from the door with a piece of paper. He read it then crumpled it up in a ball, glaring at Harry. Then he turned to Hermione. She braced herself and thought of using a stunning spell to release her fury. She sent the spell at exactly the same time he sent the disarming spell at her. The stunning spell hit the ceiling as her wand flew out of her hand. She raised her eyebrows at her professor then looked to Harry and Ron. Harry had his wand out, looking ready to fight. Snape turned to them as Hermione picked up her wand.

"Both of you sit down. Ten more points from each of you. Potter, your detention is next Saturday and you can now stay two hours later than originally planned. Granger, your speed is pathetic, you can sit down as well." said Snape. She walked back to her seat, Harry didn't sit until she had. The rest of class was much more uneventful. Although, Malfoy seemed far more interested in what Hermione was doing rather than the class. He was astonished by her actions in class even more than everyone else. He knew from antagonizing her more than everyone else that she didn't snap, other than from when she punched him he knew she never snapped. Class ended faster than Hermione expected it to. As they left the class Harry pulled her and Ron into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What am I doing? You snap at him all the time." she argued.

"I'm not...you know...havin a kid. You have to be more careful." said Harry, Ron nodded.

"Fine, Harry. You're right. I'm sorry, I just...I'm very stressed today. He just got under my skin is all." said Hermione.

"It looked like you got under his before class even started." said Ron.

"Yeah, what was that about?" asked Harry.

"I visited Remus in the Hospital Wing last night, we talked for a little while then I made my way back. Along the way, I ran into Snape who gave me crap for being out after hours. I argued with him slightly and basically let him know I wasn't going to take his crap anymore. I told him if he wanted to take points away for me visiting Remus that that was just fine because you'll win them back during Quidditch. I must have pissed him off enough for him to treat me like crap today." she said. Ron raised his eyes at the slight cursing of her, Harry about grinned.

"Well, that explains it. Why are you so stressed though?" asked Harry.

"Really? You're actually asking that? Well, for one I'm sick of hearing about Malfoy." said Hermione.

"She's got a point, I am too." said Ron. They saw Harry's face get red with fury.

"Two, Snape is on my nerves. Three, Sirius and Samuel are making me very testy. Four, you won't stop cheating with that stupid Potions book. And five, I haven't gotten to see Remus at all today." she continued, before Harry could explode. She saw him grit his teeth. Ron saw they were about to go off on each other again and stepped in.

"Right, well that's awful. Um, we should go start on homework or something shouldn't we?" asked Ron. They both looked at him and decided to swallow their fury for the moment.

"Sure." said Harry, through gritted teeth.

"Good idea." said Hermione. They walked out in tense silence. Hermione got to add this to her list of stress. Now she had Harry pissed off at her. As they reached the common room she sat in one corner of the room while Harry and Ron stayed at their usual table. After a few minutes Ron came over where she was. She looked up from her textbook where she had read the same line fourteen times and not noticed.

"Yes?" she asked, harshly. He briefly looked hurt.

"I wasn't going to ask for help. I was just going to ask if you're still angry." he said. She got to add anger at herself to her list now and closed her book.

"Sorry, Ron. Yeah, I'm still angry. Not at you though. I'm just not having a good day and can't handle it well." she said.

"I noticed. I still think the fact that you're tellin Snape off now is brilliant though." he said, trying to give her a compliment. He was awful with these sorts of things but she knew he was trying to be a good friend.

"Thanks. Now I feel really bad for being short with you." she said, going back to the beginning of their conversation.

"It's okay. I probably deserved it."

"You don't." she said.

"Actually I do. I've a confession to make. The night Harry showed up and you broke all the news to us Harry and I argued. About you and Remus." he said quietly. She was confused.

"Okay. What does that have to do with this?" she asked.

"Well, I was being really stupid. I was pissed that you two were, well you know, and told Harry it wasn't right and that he shouldn't be okay with it. Only because it was a little weird to me. I said some really really bad things about Remus and you. Harry nearly hit me. That's why I didn't talk to you much after that night. Sorry. So, I did deserve the shortness." said Ron, looking down briefly.

"Well, um...I'm glad you changed your mind." she said, not sure how to approach this.

"Yeah, me too." he said.

"Thanks for the honesty." she said.

"Yep. I'm going to go back over to Harry now, if that's cool." he said.

"That's fine. Nice..um talk." she said, not used to Ron talking like this. He nodded and walked back over to Harry. Hermione opened her book back up and stared at it for a few minutes, not reading a single word though. She closed it again and got up. Her mind was rambling. Jumping from one topic to another. She sighed and walked out of the common room. As she walked along the halls she let her mind wander, letting herself be in thought. She didn't know what she wanted or needed to do. She felt overwhelmed. She wandered to the front doors and went outside. She let her feet carry her, totally in thought. She was wondering how much worse her classes with Snape might become. Her mind wandered to how she was going to deal with fighting with Harry. They couldn't do that. They had to stick together. She wasn't beign fair to him. Then again, he was refusing to even listen to her reasoning. When she came back out of her thoughts she noticed her feet had taken her to the Whomping Willow. She looked around for a twig. Seeing one she raised her wand.

"Winguardium Leviosa." she said. The twig rose in the air and she lowered it to the base of the tree. The tree became totally still and she went to the entrance, crawling in. As she crawled along the tunnel she wondered why in the Hell she was going into the Shack. She couldn't figure it out at first and didn't care. As she reached the trap door she opened it and stepped inside. She hadn't been in here in three years. She climbed the stairs to the top floor walked over to the old, broken piano that rested on the second floor. She sat on the bench and looked about the room. Her eyes returning to the door to rest where they first saw Sirius. Then she realized why she had come in here. This was where everything had changed for her and Harry. Ron too, but mainly her and Harry. This was where she first saw who Remus really was and where she subconsciously fell for him. This was where Harry met his final family member that truly loved him. This was where both of their lives had taken a turn they wouldn't notice until years later. She also realized she was here because she wanted to see Remus and would always think of him when she thought of the Shack. She realized how much he must hurt when he thought of his past friends. Memories were powerful things. She tried got up and went back down the stairs, then leaned against a wall. She wondered how many times Remus had spent a full moon alone in here, terrified. She didn't know how long she had spent in there but when she next looked out a window it was nearly dark. She climbed back through the trap door and began her exit trip through the tunnel.

Once back in the castle, just barely getting in before Filch shut the doors, she took her time in the halls. She passed the portrait of the Fat Lady and kept going, not wanting to head back in just yet. After a while longer she stopped and tried to figure out where she was.

"Blood Hell." she muttered.

"Hermione?" asked a voice she had been longing to hear all day. She turned and saw Remus walking toward her. She sighed in relief, feeling weights leave her shoulders, and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around him without thinking about it. She felt him hesitate as he looked around first. When he hugged her back though, he hugged her tightly. After a few seconds he forced them to break their embrace.

"You have to pay more attention to surroundings before doing that." he said. She felt her frustration and anger rise back up before she could stop it.

"I don't care. I needed to see you. I couldn't help it." she snapped.

"Firstly, you have to care or this will never be allowed. Secondly, it hasn't even been twenty four hours." he said, not sounding bothered yet.

"This will be allowed. I don't care what-" she started, not even trying to figure out why her temper was snapping on him all of a sudden. She watched him slightly snap.

"You have to. It's that simple. I won't argue with you about this. What is wrong? Why are you acting like this?" he asked. She sighed and felt a lump in her throat. Now she felt bad for snapping on him. She just needed to release for a moment. She blinked and felt a small tear escape her eye as her other eye became blurry too. From what she could see he about broke down, seeing that tear leave her.

"I'm sorry. I've had an awful day. I shouldn't have...I-" she started. He took her hand and led her into the nearest room, another old abandoned classroom. As soon as the door was closed he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She lay her head on his shoulder and felt her tears become unstoppable. She didn't notice when he sat down and set her on his lap. She just tightened her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder, feeling her hurt and stress of the day leave her. He rubbed his hand back forth across her back.

"It's alright, love. Let it out." he said, quietly. She didn't know how long she cried on his shoulder but when she stopped she felt as though she wouldn't ever be able to cry again.

"You alright?" he asked her. She sniffed.

"I got your shirt all wet." she said.

"I don't care about the shirt. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm better now." she replied.

"What happened today?" he asked.

"Just, lots of things. I've been arguing with Harry about a few things. I didn't get to see you. Snape is being Snape. Just, everything seemed to snowball today." she said.

"Why are you arguing with Harry?" he asked.

"Because he's being very stupid at the moment."

"How?"

"He's cheating in Potions, for one." she said.

"How is he cheating in Potions?" he asked.

"His Potions book is one that Slughorn told him to get out of the cubboard because he didn't have his own. The one he grabbed has been written in. Whoever owned it last crossed out all the instructions and wrote their own in." she said.

"Are the instructions creating dangerous potions or something?"

"No. They're shorcuts. He's getting better grades than anyone else in class for cheating." she said.

"Well, he's..okay, never mind. That's not the brightest thing for him to do but I don't think that's that big a problem. What else are you fighting with him about?" asked Remus.

"He thinks Malfoy is up to something." she said.

"Malfoy is always up to something. What's the difference now?"

"He thinks Malfoy is a Death Eater now and won't let it go. He keeps trying to convince Ron and I that Malfoy is a Death Eater and doing something here for Voldemort." she said.

"That's, well that's very unlikely. I suppose he could have replaced his father and it would be helpful for Voldemort to have someone here but I highly doubt it. Malfoy is a slimy git but, I don't think he's vile enough to actually join the ranks of a Death Eater." said Remus.

"That's what Ron and I have been saying but he won't listen to us." she said.

"Well, you can't force him to think something else. Trust me. What did Snape do?" asked Remus.

"He's just, picking."

"He's good at that. Is he singling you out more than usual?" he asked.

"He did today."

"I'll talk to him." said Remus.

"No, that will make things worse and you two will end up fighting." she said.

"No. I will talk to him. Don't worry about it." said Remus.

"Remus-"

"Stop. If I want to talk to him, I will. Anything else?" he asked.

"Not really. I just felt overwhelmed." she said. She leaned back and looked up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When they broke, he sighed.

"I think we should get you back to the common room." he said.

"I think we should visit the Prefect's Bathroom." she said.

"What? Why?"

"They have a very big bathtub and shower." she said, he laughed.

"Not tonight." he said.

"Tomorrow?" she asked. He laughed again.

"Sure." he said.

"I'm holding you to that." she said.

"I'm sure you are." he replied. She stood so he could get up.

"Are you walking me back?" she asked.

"Yeah. We can just say we ran into each other and I decided to make sure you got back to your common room safely." he said.

"Alright." she said. He went to open the door but she stopped him.

"What?" he asked, thinking something was wrong.

"I forgot to tell you a few things. I talked to Madam Pomfrey yesterday and she told me some news." she said. His hand quickly left the door and he fully turned to her.

"What did she have to say?" he asked.

"Well, she said that she's expecting the boys to arrive between December 16 and December 26." she said. He smiled.

"Alright. What else?" he asked.

"I also have a concealment charm in place that she cast so that no one notices them. I have to have it reapplied every friday at some point though because of the wolf DNA, it doesn't last as long." she said.

"Okay. Is that everything?" he asked.

"Yep." she said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again. This kiss lasted a bit longer than the first but he broke it again. He turned back to the door but she stopped him again.

"I thought you said that was everything?" he asked.

"It was, for news."

"What else?" he asked. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her again, pressing her lips to his more firmly. She was pleased to feel him not pulling back but pressing just as hard. Once the need for air became severe they pulled apart.

"Do that again and we won't be leaving this room for a few days." he said. She laughed. He opened the door and looked about. After being certain no one was near he motioned for her to come out. She did and they began to walk down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room. She saw him go into "guard mode" and put all his attention into listening and watching for anything odd. Their walk was very quiet due to this. They encountered one ministry appointed guard along the way, that gave them no attention, then reached the portrait. She turned to him before opening it.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm saying goodnight." she said.

"I'm coming in with you."

"Really?" she asked, pleased but confused.

"Not for what you think. Get your mind out of the gutter." he muttered. She smirked and fully opened the portrait, climbing through. Only a few people were up. Dean was in one corner, looking moody. Harry and Ron were still at their table, Harry kept glaring at Dean though. Three little first years were in another corner playing with some sort of contraption that looked as though it was something Fred and George had probably sold. He climbed in behind her and after glancing around, walked over to Ron and Harry. Ron was facing them but seemed to be severely zoning out. He didn't even move until Remus spoke.

"Harry?" asked Remus. Harry jerked up, he hadn't been paying much attention, and turned.

"Hey, Remus. What's up?" asked Harry.

"I'd like a word, if you're free." replied Remus.

"Yeah, sure." said Harry. He got up and followed Remus out into the hallway. Remus smiled at Hermione briefly to say goodnight before walking out.

"Hermione said you had an interesting theory about Mister Malfoy." said Remus. He saw anger cross Harry's face in an all too familiar way. Reminding him fiercely of Lily's temper.

"Listen-" began Harry.

"Hey, easy. I never said I didn't believe it. I never said I was scolding you. I just want to hear your full theory for myself." said Remus, holding up a hand.

"Okay." said Harry, his face relaxing a bit.

"And try to make it quick, I'm supposed to be patrolling the corridors right now." said Remus.

"Malfoy has been very touchy about his left arm. I think he's been branded. Plus, he's acting very odd. He hasn't been in Ron's face or mine at all so far, with the excepting of an incident on the train. He hasn't been rude to Hermione at all, not even so much as glancing our way anymore. He's not hanging around with the same people as much anymore. He's up to something, and I think it's something for Voldemort." said Harry. Remus could tell the boy fully believed everything he was saying, that it wasn't just hate for Malfoy making him say it.

"Alright. I'll keep an eye out for him. If he seems to be up to anything odd, I'll follow him and try to figure out what it is. If I find anything out, I'll let you know. If something happens and I think you're really on to something, I'll alert Dumbledore. For now, let's just leave it as it is. Okay?" asked Remus. He saw surprise and happiness cross Harry's face.

"Okay. Thanks. It's nice to be believed." said Harry, almost in bitterness.

"Now, what's going on with this Potions book?" asked Remus.

"Nothing, really. It's just been written in by the previous owner. I'm just taking his, or her, advice. It's not hurting anyone and it's helping my Potions grade." said Harry.

"Hermione seems to think it's dangerous."

"I don't like saying it but, I think she's just jealous that she doesn't have the best grade in class anymore." said Harry. Remus felt a bit of rage pass through him but pushed it away.

"I don't know if it's either. Personally, I don't see a big problem in it, Harry. No, I don't fully agree with it but it's not that big a deal. I'd like to take a look at it sometime though." said Remus.

"Okay." said Harry.

"Alright. That's all for now. I had better get back to guarding. Go get some rest. And Harry?" asked Remus as Harry turned. The boy turned back.

"Try and take it easy on her. And everyone else. She's only trying to look out for you and she has a lot on her mind as well." said Remus. Harry nodded.

"Alright. Goodnight." said Harry.

"Goodnight." said Remus, Harry climbed back through the portrait and closed it behind him. Remus continued down the hallway, making his way toward his old office. He reached it in less time than he thought he would. Knocking on the door, no one answered. He heard movement behind him and turned to see Snape making his way toward him.

"Can I help you?" asked Snape.

"Yeah, I think you can." said Remus. He took a step closer to Snape.

"With what?"

"I've already warned you once. This is my last warning. If you're going to pick at someone, pick at me. Leave her alone. I know it's too much to ask for you to leave Harry alone, which is fine, I'm aware that he brings it upon himself most of the time. Hermione, on the other hand, asks for absolutely no trouble. You don't quit picking at her and we're going to go a round, understand?" asked Remus, threateningly. He felt something he hadn't in years. His own rage, Moony wasn't remotely present.

"Are you threatening me, Lupin?" asked Snape.

"Yes, I am. Don't think that Sirius was the only one who had a temper, Severus. I can assure you, mine is just as dangerous."

"Your's or the wolf's?" asked Snape.

"Mine. Are we done here?" asked Remus.

"If I want to fight you, I won't use your wife to reach the situation. I'll go straight to you. Don't take it all so personal." said Snape.

"She's my wife. I take it personal. If you ruin her day one more time, I won't hesitate to kick your ass. I won't have you, her teacher, someone she's supposed to trust and learn from, upsetting her. Have we reached an understanding or not?"

"I don't think you could win a fight with me if your life depended on it. You've always been too weak for that." said Snape. Remus felt white hot rage beginning to coarse through his veins.

"I fucking dare you to test it." snarled Remus. Snape looked a little taken back at first.

"We're supposed to be allies here, Lupin. Let's not get too touchy with less important situations." said Snape.

"Is what I have said understood?" asked Remus.

"Understood." said Snape, getting right back in Remus' face.

"Good. Have a good night." said Remus, walking right past him. Remus was still furious. He was walking faster than he wanted to. He needed to calm down. That was easier said than done though. A man that he had tried for years to be kind to had been part of the reason the woman he loved and lived for cried. Then he had the nerve to try and test Remus' temper over it. Remus would have loved nothing more than to have hit him then and there but he couldn't do that. He was more mature than that. He couldn't just snap on people. After a while he calmed himself down. He wandered the halls, keeping his eyes and ears open, until dawn began to break the sky's darkness apart. Once that happened he made his way to the empty classroom that had been transformed into a room for him to stay in. He let himself collapse on his bed and passed out.

xxxxxx

Friday seemed to go a lot smoother than Thursday had for Hermione. Harry seemed to have calmed down a bit and wasn't trying to push his theories on her or Ron at all. He didn't stop using the Potions book but he didn't snap on her when she gave him a dirty look about it. Snape ignored her existance and went back to picking at only Harry, with the exception of Ron and Neville a few times. When the evening came around the only thing that dampened the day was when Ginny came to sit by her she noticed her friend had been crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, setting her History of Magic Year 6 textbook down.

"Nothing." lied Ginny.

"No, not nothing. What's wrong?"

"Dean and I have been fighting. That's all."

"What about?" asked Hermione.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him. I told him to stuff his theories somewhere and he didn't like that. He called me a few names, I called him a few more and stormed off. We argued a little bit last night too." said Ginny.

"Is that why he was sitting in the common room giving everyone the evil eye?" asked Hermione.

"Probably." said Ginny.

"Are you going to break up with him?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know."

"I think you should."

"Maybe. I don't want to end up with another schmuck that just likes me for my looks though." said Ginny.

"So you stay with one who treats you like crap?" asked Hermione.

"It keeps the other douches from drooling over me. Who am I going to find that isn't like that and will be bad ass enough to keep the others away from me?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, come on Ginny. You're smart, can't you see?" asked Hermione.

"See what?" asked Ginny.

"There's Harry."

"What about him?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, if you're going to play stupid then I can't help you."

"Why Harry?"

"For one he was looking at Dean as though he'd love nothing more than to rip his throat out last night. Two, you've even said you have a thing for him. Three, he's single. And four, Harry's a bad ass. He doesn't think so but we've both seen him fight." said Hermione. Ginny seemed to think it over for a moment.

"Perhaps. I don't know yet. It's likely, Just don't expect it to happen overnight." said Ginny, brightening up a bit.

"Only downside is I don't think Ron would take it too well."

"Oh, Ron can grow up." said Ginny.

"You're one to talk." said Hermione, looking out the window excited to see it was finally dark out. Ginny laughed.

"I know. What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm going. I'll see you later, maybe." said Hermione getting up.

"Ooo, meeting someone?" asked Ginny, raising her eyebrows.

"Actually I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey." said Hermione quietly.

"Ah, I see."

"Then I'm meeting someone." said Hermione, smirking. Ginny laughed.

"Tell him to howl for you." whispered Ginny.

"No." said Hermione.

"For me? For comedy's sake? For a memorable moment's sake?" asked Ginny. Hermione laughed.

"Maybe." she replied. Ginny laughed.

"That works. See you later." she said.

"See you." said Hermione walking out of the common room. She crept along the halls until she reached the Hospital Wing, letting out a sigh of relief. Madam Pomfrey beckoned her inside her office.

"Have a good day?" she asked.

"It was better than yesterday." answered Hermione.

"Well, that's good." said Pomfrey, as she waved her wand over Hermione's stomach. Hermione felt a light tingling sensation for a brief moment.

"It is."

"Well, that's that. Any questions or anything else?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I have one actually, that...I'm kind of uncomfortable to ask but I know you're the best person to ask."

"Don't feel uncomfortable. Everything said and done in here stays in here. Trust me. I won't judge you either." said Pomfrey. Hermione took a breath.

"Okay. When is it no longer safe to be having sex? For the sake of the babies being okay or what?" asked Hermione. She was relieved to see no judgement pass on the woman's face.

"Actually, it's safe the entire time. The babies are totally protected. There is no time during the pregnancy that you cannot have intercourse. After birth, you will obviously need to heal for a while but during it's perfectly safe." answered Pomfrey.

"Really? Okay. Thanks for that." said Hermione.

"Is that all then?" asked Pomfrey.

"Yep, for now. I'll probably have more questions later but right now I'm good."

"Fine with me. Have a good night." said Pomfrey. Hermione began to walk out.

"See you next friday." she said. Pomfrey waved and Hermione left the Hospital Wing. She wasn't sure where to look for Remus at and decided it was for the best to see if Harry would lend her the map. She snuck back to the common room and interrupted Harry and Ron's game of Wizard Chess.

"What's up?" asked Harry, watching his bishop be cut in two by Ron's knight.

"Can I borrow the map?" asked Hermione.

"What for?" asked Harry.

"He who lives for the moonlight of course." said Ginny sitting down next to Harry. Harry turned to her then back to Hermione.

"Of course. Here." he said, pulling ancient looking parchment out of his pocket. He handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you Harry. If you're in bed when I get back I'll give it to you in the morning."

"Sure." he said, turning back to his game of chess but consistently glancing at Ginny. Hermione smiled and left the common room. She leaned against a shadowed wall and opened the map.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good." she whispered. The map bled into life. She turned a few pages and smiled when she saw a dot labeled _Remus Lupin _pacing outside the Prefect's Bathroom. She looked to the corridors around her and seeing there was no one coming her way, began to walk towards the bathroom. When she reached it she closed the map.

"Mischief managed." she whispered as she walked up to Remus. He smiled when he saw her.

"Have a better day?" he asked.

"Yep. You?"

"For the most part." he said. She turned to the portrait outside the bathroom and said the password. The portrait opened and they walked in. She watched him take off his jacket and drop it.

"We should probably lock the portrait." she said. She walked over and cast a spell on the portrait ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed. She went to take her shirt off but he stopped her.

"What?" she asked. He led her over to a bench and had her sit down. Then he pulled her shirt up and off for her. He slid his hands down her body and pulled her shoes then socks off. He went back up and reached behind her to undo her bra, he leaned his forhead against hers, looking right into her eyes. As her bra was pulled off he slowly slid his hands down her frame and to her waist. She stood and he slowly pulled them down so she was standing in only her underwear. He set the side of his face on her leg and slowly made his way back up, leaving a small kiss on her stomach. As he stood back up fully she began to unbutton his shirt and quickly pushed it off of him. He had already kicked off his shoes when he took off his coat and as he sat down he pulled his socks off while she worked on his belt. After undoing his pants he stood and they fell. He leaned down to her and pressed his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss she went to pull her underwear off but was stopped by his hands. He slid them off her and she stepped out of them. They slowly moved toward the huge shower, stopping for his boxers to be pulled off and kicked aside. Once they stepped into the shower the water began pouring from three huge showerheads. The water was hot but not violently hot. She had heard the water turn on and felt it hitting her shoulders and head as he pressed his lips to hers again, with more force this time. As she wrapped her arms around his neck for stability his tongue shot into her mouth, creating a sensation she could never get enough of. He almost reached for her leg to pull it up to his waist when he realized that that wasn't even safe to attempt. As the thought crossed his mind however, she did it for him. Noticing that he didn't slip at all, he figured that a spell must have been cast on the shower floor for safety in general. That was enough for him. He backed her into the wall and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and as they broke for air he thrust in. She loudly moaned at his entrance and dug her nails into the back of his head. He tried to start a steady rhythm but the water on the shower wall wouldn't allow it. Noting this, he slowly lowered himself to his knees then turned them so she was lying on the floor. There he was able to start a solid and fast rhythm, causing her to make more of the noises he so longed to hear. After a shorter period of time than usual, due to the shower being extremely hot from the hot water than even hotter due to the activities taking place, he gave his last thrust. He got off her and lay on his back. Both struggled to catch their breath as the hot water beat down on them. Almost as if the room itself had been a live witness to the events and knowing of the aftershocks, the water turned cool and almost felt like rain as it poured over them. She turned her head to look at him and enjoyed watching the cool water roll across his scarred, strong, beautiful body. His eyes were closed and he was panting for air, looking refreshed from the change in water temperature though. As she was catching her breath and watching him he turned his head to her and opened his eyes. She was more than pleased to see they were what they had been all night, purely blue/gray. No green in sight.

"Pleased with the outcome of your idea?" he asked, still sounding a little winded. She smiled, because she was pleased and didn't have the breath or energy to speak. He smiled back, his rough, whiskered face splitting to a beautiful smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said. After a little while longer both were starting to doze off and Remus noticed that that wasn't the safest thing to happen in a shower.

"I don't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower." she said.

"You have to." he replied.

"I don't. Tomorrow is Saturday. I could stay with you."

"I wasn't even supposed to do this. I should be patrolling right now. Dumbledore has me patrolling a specific corridor at the moment." he said.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one outside this room actually."

"See, he knew of my plan somehow and made it possible for us to meet." she replied. He laughed.

"You're definitely right. I'm certain that Albus was sitting up in his office, somehow heard you mention something about this bathroom, and thought that he should send us here for some inappropriate activities that would defile the room itself." he replied, sarcastically.

"Not the room. Just the shower." she said. He laughed again.

"Right, sorry. Defile the shower. Speaking of that, this defeats the point of a shower doesn't it?"

"I didn't come here with a clean shower in mind. Did you?" she asked.

"Not really, no. I was merely mentioning the irony." he said as he sat up. She got up with him and both were surprised they had the energy to stand. They walked back out to where their clothes were and used a drying spell on each other. They slowly got dressed, neither really wanting to leave.

"I mean it when I say I don't have to go back to Gryffindor Tower." she stated, while he was buttoning his shirt and she was pulling hers back on.

"Hermione, yes you do. I don't want you to either but I don't want us to get caught. At least not this quickly." he said.

"We won't get caught."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know whether or not there's other people in the hallways near us." she stated.

"Really? And how's that? Have that bloody map with you?...You do have that bloody map with you, don't you?" he asked as he saw her smile when he first mentioned the map. She held it up for him to see.

"I figure I don't need to explain anything about it since you were one of the makers. Although something tells me Sirius would be quite disappointed and questioning you for not thinking of it immediately." she said. He smiled and stood, shirt not tucked in or buttoned to a respectable spot, and walked over to her. He pulled on his jacket then took the map out of her hands. He pointed his wand at it.

"Something tells me you would be right. I solemly swear that I am up to no good." he recited, memories flashing through his mind as he watched the map bleed into life. He opened it to where they were and watched the hallways around them. There was one auror making his way down the hall. He didn't change his pace or stop, which meant he wasn't aware that Remus had a patrolling route there. He mentally praised Albus for knowing him so well. Looking farther he saw that no one else was on their way toward them or his room.

"Safe, are we, my mischeiveous Marauder?" she asked. He smirked at her.

"Yes, we are." he said, they opened the portrait and quietly moved down the hall. Reaching his room he opened the door, let them in, closed, then locked it.

"Your room is very close to the Tower, you don't find that odd do you?" she asked.

"I find the headmaster to be a very generous man, that's what I find." he replied. He didn't bother to unbutton his shirt, merely pulling it off over his head. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed, watching her strip down and climb in next to him.

"I find it odd that you are refusing to wear a shirt to bed this evening." he stated.

"I find that your shirts are far more comfortable to sleep in than mine. Since I have you, I don't need one right now." she said scooting over to him so he could pull her into a warm embrace for the night. He did so and she sighed in relief at being in his arms again.

"Hey." he said. She looked up at him and he gently pressed his lips to hers. When they broke they both smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Mister Lupin. I love you." she said.

"Goodnight, Misses Lupin. I love you too. And goodnight to you two, whether you can hear me or not." he said, holding his hand against her stomach for a moment. She chuckled snuggled back up to him.

"Oh, I didn't tell you to howl." she said.

"What?" he asked, sounding amused and confused.

"Never mind. Next time." she said. He laughed and she joined him for a few moments. Both being exhausted, it wasn't long before they fell into a deep sleep. Both having a much more peaceful rest now that they were back in each other's company. Hermione resting better for the sake of not having to miss him, and the unborn boys not having to miss him either. They could sense whether or not their father was with them and were very restless and unhappy when he wasn't around. Being in his presence again they were just as relieved as their mother. They also felt safer, more complete, more peaceful, and just happier in general when he was around. Even with the boys not born yet, they were already a family.

****(i really hope the end wording was satisfactory to you readers because im not totally pleased with it...but...ive been on this chapter for about eight hours now, mainly because i keep going back and retyping things...in other words, if i dont force myself to stop now, i wont...which isn't good for you or me...so...leave me some feedback and if its shit ill change the way i do it next time, perhaps even delete the chapter and rewrite it if need be...personally, i think its just good enough, not exactly what i wanted at the ending but otherwise good...i did this at the last minute as a gift to you all since i'll be gone and probably not posting for at least the next eight to ten days unless i experience a happy miracle...please stick with this and wait for my return..i hope this feeds your appetite until then.)****


End file.
